


How Did We Get Here

by Tomboywolf201



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animals, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat, Description of emotions, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Gods want to help, HEALTHY EMOTIONS, Hatake Kakashi is a Big Brother, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, His minions are going to kill him one day, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm only human, Jeez half of them are gay, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Multi, Oc's are little shits, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please help these children, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Reincarnation, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death, The & IS FOR FRIENDSHIPS NOT RELATIONSHIPS, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Why do I do this to myself, but they don't know how, friendships, i love them, naruto uzumaki - Freeform, or at least a little, poor kakashi, powers, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboywolf201/pseuds/Tomboywolf201
Summary: Kelly and Emily were relatively normal children. They had two best friends Maddison and Stella. They were hanging out after school one day until the shopping centre they were at was attacked. Emily was shot in a gunshot trying to protect some people in the cross-fire. She didn't regret dying because she saved a child who was too young to be able to die that evening. However, the four died together something they thought was a screwed up best friend goal. This warmed whatever being who wanted to screw with them's heart up and they got reincarnated...... into the world of Naruto. Let's see what crazy adventures these four girls will bring to the world.This may switch to mature however It has canon-typical Violence so I don't think it will. This might change later.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Only the plot of this story and my OC's belong to ME. Please ask permission if you want to use them.  
> Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is overused but I think that people will enjoy it. I enjoyed writing this and the only death so far is at the end of the scene.  
> Edited: 07/05/19

**_Keys:_** ** _  
_** **Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** **  
** "Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_ _  
__'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_

_Prologue:_

**_Emily's P.O.V_ ** **_  
_ **Today was an average day. Kelly and I went to school with Madison and Stella and we were in our last period. I so wanted to get out of school to watch something maybe get caught up with One Piece or My hero Academia. However, I had art now so that's one thing going for me. Art is my favourite subject. The teacher didn't care what we did in here so I could draw anything I wanted there. I finished the class earlier and thought I could study for my science test on Monday by reading my science textbook. I was lucky that I had photographic memory as this meant studying was easier and made me an awesome tutor, if I do say so myself. My parents that made sure I studied and didn't waste time as well. I would usually complain but it came in handy as I'm average in most of my classes. I'd go insane without my family or my friends. They were the ones that helped me after all these years. I shake the thought out of my head when the teacher started to talk to the class.

“Class as you have worked hard this lesson, I will be giving you a free period on Friday next week for the end of term party.”

The class erupted into cheers at this. I smiled and put my textbook away but he continued to talk.  
“Only if you continue to behave this well.”  
'There goes our party' the pessimistic side of my inner self sighs. I knew I probably shouldn't be pessimistic but I was looking forward to goofing off that period as it was end of term and we usually get assignments that day to do over the holidays. I had Geography that day too. That teacher hated me and my class she would assign people group tasks to do over the two week holiday for the next term. I quickly focus back to listening to the teacher before I go into a cycle of pessimistic thoughts.

“Over the holiday I would like you guys to go to a place and sketch it in your books.” I noticed his voice seemed happy at this. He did love art and sketching seemed to be his favourite from the millions of stories that he told us this past term.  
“Places such as the mall, parks or your home if you wanted. Do whatever makes you feel comfortable,” He smiled at us and moved to his desk to open a workbook, “Take this for example. This is of my living room a place that I love and spend most of my time.”  
He showed us the picture and I couldn’t deny it was beautiful and a place I’d love to spend my time. My classmates seemed to have similar thoughts as they looked at the piece in awe. The teacher smiled at the praise he seemed to be getting and put his sketchbook away.

“Keep practising and you’ll get better at art.” He smiles at us and continues his sentence. “Now pack up the bell will be going soon.” We all did as we were told.

 **_Kelly’s P.O.V_ ** ****  
I sigh as I wait by the gates of the school. The others were late. I see them all lined up as they walk chatting with each other. Emily sees me and smiles sheepishly at me at my stare.  
“So I’ve been waiting for you guys while you each take your sweet time arriving here. I can see how loved I am right now” Maddison makes an even more sheepish smile than Em and blushes slightly.  
“That was my fault I needed to get something from the teachers but didn’t want to get it by myself” I sighed but accepted the answer. I smile at Maddy to show I wasn’t actually mad at her.  
Emily takes the lead and continues to talk.  
“Guess what we’re gonna do today!” I wince could she be any louder. She seemed to see the wince and grins at me.  
“Sorry about that, but we are going to go shopping today.” I stare at her blankly. I knew we were going shopping only because she wouldn’t shut up about going there.

  
“What about Gold and Moonlight? Won’t they be missing out” Stella questions.  
“Well as the mayor's adopted daughter I do have some rights and they allowed me to change the rules allowing pets to visit the shopping centre.” She winks at us. I feel my eye twitch with annoyance.  
“Please tell me that applies to everyone not just us” I say trying not to plead. We didn’t need anymore attention that we get from being the mayor’s daughters so I hope she thought this through.  
“Do you think I Emily Lunetta Daniels wouldn’t allow others happiness?”  
In reply we all just stare at her. Her response is to mock being hurt.  
“Do you all think that low of me? I don’t abuse my power. I just, like all pet owners, adore my pet” I could understand as I loved Moonlight like Em loved Gold.  
“Let’s just get Moonlight and Gold then.” Stella states. I think she was just trying to get Emily to shut up which I was grateful for.  
“Let’s go then!” Maddy cheers. Aww, she was so cute.

 **_Emily P.O.V_ ** ****  
I see our neighbourhood appear and smile. I wanted to rush home and see Gold and Moonlight already! I didn’t though as I wanted to walk with my friends and didn’t want to offend them by just running off. It seemed my older sister knew what I was thinking and she told me two words that made me shoot off.  
“Go on.” I was off before she finished talking. I loved my friends but I loved Gold and felt bad leaving him all alone all day. I rushed over to the house and only went inside when I saw Kelly, Madison and Stella approach the gate. As soon as I was inside I was immediately crushed by white fur. I giggled when I was slobbered over.

“Gold! Get off!” I try to demand over my giggles. He seems to understand and gets off me and sit next to me instead. I get up and smile but wipe the dog/wolf slobber of me. I look over when I heard the door opening again.

"You sure love the floor don't you Em I heard that crash from outside" Kelly teased I poked my tongue out at her then I heard tiny pattering coming down the stairs. Moonlight came downstairs when she heard Kel’s voice. Aww, how sweet was she. I look and see Gold’s leash was still on the side next to Moonlight’s cat leash. I go over and pick the leashes up.  
“Come on Goldy we’re going to be going to the shopping centre today.” I coo to him while I put his harness and leash on. I handed Moonlight's harness to Kelly so she can put it on her. Gold barks and wags his tail when we go outside.  
“Mum and Dad know about this correct? Also, Maddy, Stella do your parents know as well?” I wanted to make sure we wouldn’t get in trouble for this if we didn’t tell.  
“No worries Em Mum and Dad already know!” Maddy Chirps.  
“We already told Mum and Dad about this trip. That’s why we organised it Wolfie” Kel reassures me. I sigh in relief. Things like that sometimes slip my mind for some reason.  
“Let’s go then!” I held onto Gold’s leash and lead him through the door. Kelly follows with Moonlight.

 ** _~Timeskip~_** ** _  
_** **_Emily P.O.V_**  
At the shopping centre we had lots of fun and I even bought a necklace. It was pretty and I put it on right away after buying it. We ate at the food court then we decided to go home since we've been here for an hour we went to leave but near the exit we noticed screaming. Me and my friends being the idiots that we were we went towards it. That was until I saw it people with guns and had knives strapped to their waist. I tried to turn away and pull the others with me but the men started to shoot. One of the bullets ricocheted off of a nearby wall and nearly hit Madison. It only missed because Stella pushed her out of the way.

  
‘Why did I choose today? I could kill my best-friends and my sister!’ Internally I was freaking out.  
‘Why did this happen today?! Why would people do this? We’re all human!’ I tried to stay calm even if it was only for myself.  
Kelly and I hid behind a plant box made of concrete and I see Maddy and Stella do the same but behind a wall.  
I pull out my phone and call triple zero.  
  
“Emergency services how can I help you” A voice on the other side says. Gold whines softly calming me down.  
‘What if Gold or Moonlight gets shot’ I start to panic again but Moonlight puts her paw on me from Kelly’s arms. I calm down and stop panicking for a few moments.  
“There’s been, there’s been a shooting at Rosemarch Shopping Centre” stuttering a little at the start. A male voice replies to me.  
“We’ve sent the police and paramedics already they should be there in 2 minutes. It’s smart of you to still call even if people have already” I close my eyes and try to breathe. The praise helped keep my mind of things as it meant that other people called who knows how long ago.  
“We might not have 2 minutes please hurry” I choke back a sob thinking of my parents. The only reason they adopted me and Kelly was because mum was infertile. She’d be devastated if we didn’t get out of here alive. She wouldn’t show it but she was depressed she couldn’t have another child. She was also saddened by the fact she couldn’t give Kelly or me a younger sibling. There was a law in our country that you could only adopt twice while your children are alive. It was stupid but a bitter part of me says if I die Kelly could get a new sibling and mum wouldn’t be so sad.  
“Don’t worry miss they’re on their way. Just breathe and try to hide.” I stay quiet for the most part and reply to him with a shaky okay. I pet Gold and keep my eyes on Maddy and Stella offering mental support.  
I tried to stay quiet but I heard a scream coming from near the shooting. It sounded like a child. I peaked around the corner and what I saw made my whole body freeze. Blood pooling around children, teenagers, adults and elderly. I quickly hide behind the plant again.

  
‘This can’t be happening. It’s just a bad dream.’ BANG! Another bullet ‘Just a really bad dream’ Then I heard it. A scream. A scream of a little kid. I quickly peaked around the corner to make sure I didn’t hear wrong. It was a kid. A child out here probably traumatised for life due to these people. Suddenly the instincts every female with a sibling has kicked in. I imagined Kelly from when we were younger and lived in the orphanage together as the child and instead of fear I felt anger.  
“Gold Stay” I say with a voice that demanded no arguments.

  
I got up and started to run in a zig-zag pattern so I wouldn’t get hit by oncoming bullets. Pain erupted in my leg as I got shot. I stumbled and fell over. Ignoring the pain and pumped on adrenaline I got up again and as soon as I was close enough to get the child out of their grip I did something both courageous and stupid, I pulled the child out of the grip of the person who was using them as a hostage. Instead of grabbing the kid and running I got caught instead. The kid now lying on the floor scrambling to get away was looking at all the bodies on the floor in fear. I struggled in the grip of the man who was holding me ignoring all the lessons I had to learn about what to do if you’re a hostage. He pulled out a hunting knife from what I could tell and I struggled as I watch the blade come closer to my throat. My attacker taunting me with the fact I was going to die. I remembered what my Dad told me if you were taken hostage keep still and go along with what they want so you don’t get hurt or worse die. I closed my eyes, trying to get the sight of my impending demise out of my mind. I stopped struggling when he placed the knife against my throat and then I felt some of what I assumed was my blood trickle down my neck. I wanted to remember something happy, but the only thought that kept coming back was the fact that the cold hand of death was reaching out to me. I needed to feel something else, anything else, but there was only fear. I needed to think of something that meant something, but I could only see the glinting of the blade that seemed to hover in time for a long moment, I wasn’t ready to die. The blade came closer, seeming to inch through eternity, moving closer with the precision that only the end can bring. I knew it was the end and a single glimmering tear shimmered out of my eyes. I knew it was over. When I felt the first sharp sting of the pain in my chest I knew it was over and my eyes fluttered.

I see Gold ignoring my command and running over when he smelt my blood. My eyes were open enough to see Maddy, Stella, Kelly and Moonlight come out of hiding. They were saying something all together. My ears were ringing as I see a barrage of bullets heading towards them. A scream died on my lips as I saw all of them fall too the floor blood pouring out of their bodies. My strength was fading as I fought against the pain. I had something that I needed to say, a curse that I needed to utter, and my last words to send out into the world. I parted my lips, but couldn’t find the right thing to say. Nothing was coming, and I didn’t have any time to figure it out. It finally came to me. “I’m sorry” what I thought were going to be my last words came out while I was looking the child I pushed out the way. They were going to witness my death but I couldn’t have that. With all my might and strength that I had remaining I tried to say something else but nothing would come out. I heard sirens in the and the man holding me panicking shouting at the others then dropping me. The light faded from my eyes and I felt my body go limp before I couldn’t feel anything anymore.

  
‘I’m joining you guys in death please wait for me to arrive’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd I do?  
> My beta writer said if I kill the animals she'd murder me so have fun guessing when they show up.  
> This is my first Fanfiction that I've posted and would only like constructive criticism please. you can tell me things I may have gotten wrong as I am human and do get things wrong.


	2. Character Sheet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what my characters look like in the Naruto-Verse.  
> Made using Rinmaru Games Mega Anime Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-avatar-creator

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1S7mVRazChE2r-5NBOepqA6hO7WkYKu8oNdhZFW1MSJo/edit?usp=sharing>

This is a google docs that shows what everyone looks like. It even has Male and Female Sasuke.

There are two outfits, One is a dressed up version and the other is the one they wear on training days.


	3. Chapter 1 - So, not dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp Powers. I do have plans for these but it was the two's way of saying "Sorry we accidently killed you it wasn't meant to happen so let us help you so you don't die"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 07/05/19  
> Just added proper grammer and fixed spelling mistakes.

**_Keys:_ ** ****  
**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** ****  
"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_ _  
_ _'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_

 **_Previously:_ ** **_  
_ ** _“I’m sorry” what I thought were going to be my last words came out while I was looking the child I pushed out the way. They were going to witness my death but I couldn’t have that. With all my might and strength that I had remaining, I tried to say something else but nothing would come out. I heard sirens in the and the man holding me panicking shouting at the others then dropping me. The light faded from my eyes and I felt my body go limp before I couldn’t feel anything anymore._

_'I’m joining you guys in death please wait for me to arrive’_

**_Emily P.O.V_ **  
I honestly didn’t expect to wake up after getting stabbed through the heart. I didn’t notice that I was on a bed or that I had bandages around my throat and chest. I wished it was a dream that my friends died but the reality of the situation was different. Kelly, Madison, Stella, Gold and Moonlight. They were all dead. Shot because I tried to be the hero and save someone.

“She’s waking up now” a male voice reached my ears.

“You were admirable saving that child. Reckless but admirable. Also, who said your friends are dead?” A female voice this time questioned me. Worry fills my senses. Who said that? Do they know where my friends are?

“Do you have that little faith in us? I thought we had something more than that Luna” A familiar voice says. Kelly? I look up and see them all smiling at me. Kelly, Maddy and Stella. Then they jumped on me squishing me between them.

“Don’t scare us like that idiot” It was surprisingly Stella who said this.

“Where’s Gold and Moonlight?” My worries came back when I didn’t see my wolf or Kelly’s cat anywhere. That was until the weight at the end of the bed shifted. I look over and see Gold and Moonlight jumped on it. I sat up quickly pushing the girls off me and hissed when I felt pain over my chest. Gold comes closer and licks my hand. My lips tug and I feel a small smile appear on my face. I absentmindedly pet his head. Kelly gets up from where I pushed her and picks Moonlight up. Moonlight meows in response.

“Careful, you haven’t fully healed yet.” I looked at the voice who spoke before and see two people. A fair-skinned lady with shoulder length curled blonde hair wearing a white ball gown and a man with slightly tanned skin with short slicked back black hair wearing a tuxedo like outfit. Who on earth were they?

“I apologise for ignoring you two but would mind telling me how I’m alive? I’m pretty sure getting stabbed through the heart kills a person” I was confused at this point in time.

The two looked at each other with slightly panicked faces. Obviously what I said surprised them. My friends, as well as Kelly, glared at the woman.

“She wasn’t supposed to remember her death.” The man states still in shock.  
“Then why does she?” The woman replies.  
“I don’t know this wasn’t meant to happen yet.” He seems to get out of his shock with a shake of his head.  
"Well, whe-" She starts with a glare.  
"You still haven't answered my question." I cut in. I've been surrounded by Kelly, Maddy and Stella too long to know when a fight will occur. The woman blushes.

“I’m sorry about that dear,” She looks at me once again “We don’t have any names. We are gods though” Shock came through me with this answer.

“I am Kami and he is the Shinigami” I couldn’t form words. I look at Madison, Stella and Kelly. They looked surprised.

“They didn’t tell you.” It was a statement, not a question.  
“No shit Sherlock.” Kelly deadpans and as a mature response, I poke my tongue at her.  
“Why should we believe you?” Madison said this.  
“Could humans do this?” Suddenly they started to glow I closed my eyes till I deemed it safe to open them again. When I opened them again I see Kami with pure white angel wings on her back and a halo above her head. I look and see Shinigami with black bat-like devil wings, two red horns on his head and a tail with an arrow-like shape on the end. I started to believe them.

“So we died unless I’m in a coma induced dream.” I stare at Kami with raised eyebrows.  
“I assure you that you have died.”  
“That’s not very assuring!” I shout.  
“You didn’t tell us that!” surprisingly Madison was the one who shouted this.  
I was panicking internally. I didn’t notice I wasn’t the only one who was panicking.  
‘What about our parents!? Do they know we died? What about our teachers!? What about the neighbours?!’ Kami seemed to know what my internal struggle was about.

“Your parents have been informed about your deaths as it took a few days for you to wake up. However, all your deaths weren’t meant to happen yet” She tried to calm me down by placing a hand on my head. As soon as her hand came in contact with me a wave of calmness came to me. I was soon calm enough to speak.

“What, what was that?” I say in a daze.  
“Something to calm you down. Are you all calm enough to continue?” I looked over to the others. Stella was the one who nodded. Shinigami answered this time.

“Your lives weren’t meant to be taken that day.” We look over to him.  
“You keep saying that but what do you mean?” Stella the calmest of us asks.  
“Just what I said. You weren’t meant to die that day.” He replied a little annoyed.  
“Doesn’t that mean we can go back?” Maddy asks. Shinigami shakes his head.

“Unfortunately not. You were shot multiple times and Emily here was stabbed in the heart. It would cause too many questions for us to send you back now.” I saw the logic in the situation we had. People would ask questions we couldn’t explain but I wanted to go home. I wanted to see my parents again. I wanted to grow up. It may seem selfish but I wanted a life. How would I get that chance now?

“Since it wasn’t your fate we decided something. We would send you to a past reincarnation. You would gain their memories from when they were six and under.” I look up confused. Our past reincarnations. He smirked at my confusion as it seemed to plastered all over my face.  
“You will be sent to a place that all of you should know well. You were big fans of the show. You are lucky that we have granted you this.”  
“What do you mean big fans. Unless you mean a TV show but how could we be reincarnations of them.” Kelly inquired curiosity gleaming from her eyes.

“A smart question.” This time it was Kami who answered “There are many parallel universes and souls are one of the few things that can pass through them. This world we will be sending you will be dangerous so you will be given special gifts to survive in this world.”

“What kind of gifts?” I ask hesitantly worried the question was going to offend them. I didn’t need to worry though.

“You’ll need a few months to learn how to control them though. We could convert time so they have 6 months to train until they go to their new bodies. What do you think Shinigami?” Kami muttered to herself asking for Shinigami’s opinion near the end.

“Maybe 3 months it’ll be boring for them to train continuously. They appear fast learners from what I can tell from their auras. The animals might need less they appear to be in perfect health.” I can feel the confusion from both myself and my friends from what the two were talking about. As soon as I heard about Gold and Moonlight I felt myself and Kelly tense. The two gods seemed to notice this of course and turned to us.

“We wouldn’t harm any of you. The world we wish to send you is the world of the anime you call Naruto.” I felt my eyes widen and I even let out a little gasp at the information.  
“You mean-” I got cut off after starting the sentence.  
“Yes, you will need training in order to survive. It will transfer to your bodies when you turn 12. Around the time you’ll be graduating from the academy.” Kami said.  
“Let the training begin then.”  I shivered at the tone she used and almost regretted agreeing to it.

**_~Timeskip ~_ **

**_Emily P.O.V_ **

It’s been nearly 6 months since we started training. The gifts that we received was different to all of us. I got the ability to speak and understand animals. You think this would be an easy power and not need a long time to train for but guess what you’re wrong. To understand animals you had to learn their tongue and learn them all word for word. I had improved steadily over these months. Kami and Shinigami who I have dubbed Estrella and Kuroo had to change time for me to a year so I could learn all the animal family tongues. Not all animals speak one language so I had to learn all of them to understand them. It took a long time in order for me to learn but I managed to do it. The only reason I could was due to Gold and Moonlight. The year was nearly up. 6 months for the others I assume. I think. back to everyone’s powers. They seem so amazing and so unreal.

Stella got telepathy. It was a pretty cool power but there are a few drawbacks. Stella can only have a few people at a time and by a few I mean 6. In her 6 months, she spent a lot of time working up her stamina. She was working with Kuroo, but she calls him Shinigami still, in those 6 months to improve it. When she first started she only could hold it up for a minute or so. Now she can hold it up for 3 days at long distances. I think since hers was hard to control as she got extra time to learn like I did.

Madison got the power to connect our worlds together. Basically from what she told me was that she pulls out a computer from somewhere. I say somewhere considering that it just pops up. It appears kinda like Hibiki’s magic from Fairy Tail he wills it to appear and he can use it. It’s basically a database that she can hold up for an hour a day. I think it’s pretty awesome and she does too. She’s been learning from Estrella, Kami as she likes to call her, to manipulate our worlds. She can only make information appear and can’t control worlds though. It would have been cool if she could do that though but kinda over-powered.

Kelly got the power to manipulate fire. She worked her ass off trying to control the fires she lit up. It took her 5 months to control the flames anyone summons. I wonder how it will work against chakra made ones. She tells me that Kuroo and Estrella have been a big help by summoning flames. She thinks since the summoned flames Estrella and Kuroo make are like chakra she should control the fire made from it. If she learns any fire jutsu she’ll be a force to be reckoned with.

In our final month of training, we were able to learn weapons. I tried to take up two, a bo staff and 2 handguns, Kelly took on daggers, Madison was hesitant but she got brass knuckles and Stella chose bolas. We all learnt how to use a whip during all our month's training. I don’t know why we had to but Estrella seemed to make sure that we learnt how to use them. I then realised most of the weapons we chose were for combat. Combat where we needed to get up close and personal. I’m pretty sure Estrella knew that we were going to choose these weapons and she made us have a sort of ranged weapon that we could trap our enemies with. Kelly also decided to teach us all the basics of using a dagger.

Kuroo and Estrella slowed time down again so that the days went on longer and we became at least an intermediate skill with our chosen weapons. The time came and our supposedly 6 months were over.

“It’s time for you all to go. You’re going to be heading into your six-year-old bodies now” Estrella says blinking back tears. My mother hen side took control of me and I hugged her. The others followed my example and even pulled Kuroo into the hug.

“We can always pray to you big sister, big brother. I know you’ll hear us.” Kelly smiled at Estrella. During the time we knew the two gods they acted more like siblings to us than mentors. There also was the fact that we knew they were dating but they wouldn’t tell us and we didn’t tell them that we knew either.

“We’ll be fine we have you watching over us don’t we?” I say in an attempt to both charm and comfort them.

“What a charmer you are little sister. Flattery will get you everywhere.” Kuroo was the one who replied this time. I smiled at the two as my body started to disintegrate into gold dust. It seems I was the first to go.

“It’s starting now. Watch over us okay. I love you two.” I smile and see the others start to disintegrate as well. I hear the final words Maddy says to the two gods before I disintegrate completely.

“We all know you guys are dating so treat each other well you hear!” She giggles at the end of the sentence and that’s when I woke up. I stared at my little hands and get up and look at my body. That’s when the memories of the past 6 years hit me and I pale drastically. I quickly run to the bathroom and turn on the light. Staring at me through a couple of cracks in the mirror is a person with huge cerulean eyes. Blonde hair and whisker marks on the side of their cheeks.

‘Oh no. This can’t be happening. I thought I was just going to be a side character! I didn’t think I’d be one of the main characters!’ I was freaking out.

I look in the mirror again and see my hairs a bit longer than what it should be. I check and quickly sigh in relief. At least I’m still a girl.

Estrella said that we would meet on October 10th this year at a festival. I go out the room and check the calendar that should be there and see its October 6th I also see in scrambled writing Jiji's coming today with 9:15 am near it. I look outside and see it’s around 8-ish in the morning. That means the 3rd Hokage is coming to visit today! I went back to my bedroom and lay back down in Naru- I mean my bed. I go through the six years worth of memories in my body before. My names Naruto still but 6-year-old me goes by Naru. I have an awesome relationship with The 3rd Hokage and he lets me call him Jiji as he thinks of me as his granddaughter. The villagers are still ass-holes but what’s going to change that. I fall asleep after I finish sorting through the memories of Naru. I hear a knock on my door a while after I fell asleep. This wakes me up and I smile to myself.

‘Time to mess up the ninja world!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before people go on about me making them Mary-Sue's. I do have drawbacks for these powers.  
> They have been somewhat explained in the story.  
> Emily's Animal Speech:  
> \- Had to learn the animal's tongue the hard way  
> \- Like learning a new language  
> \- Animals won't just listen to her because she can speak their language  
> Stella's Telepathy:  
> \- Only Activated with permission.  
> \- Can't get info from peoples brains can only transmit thoughts.  
> \- Can't keep it up for long distances for more than 3 days other-wise she'll pass out  
> \- Long distances affect her performance and she tires out quicker  
> Maddison's Info Base:  
> -Only Information  
> -Can't Control Reality  
> \- She basically pulls up the internet for an hour  
> \- she can use intervals like pull it up for half an hour and let it recharge so she can pull it up again for another half hour.  
> \- She's still learning how to control this so her time-limit may change.  
> Kelly's Fire:  
> \- It takes her a while to control others flames but she's getting quicker  
> \- She needs to train more in order to control it  
> \- It's affected by her emotions  
> \- She can't control Amaterasu  
> So I do have drawbacks for giving them these things and they aren't going to rely on them a lot just whenever they need to.


	4. Chapter 2 - The Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 7/05/19

**_Keys:_ ** ****_  
_ **Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** ****  
"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_ _  
_ _'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_

 **_Previously:_ ** _  
_ _Estrella said that we would meet on October 10th this year at a festival. I go out the room and check the calendar that should be there and see its October 6th I also see in scrambled writing Jiji's coming today with 9:15 am near it. I look outside and see it’s around 8-ish in the morning. That means the 3rd Hokage is coming to visit today! I went back to my bedroom and lay back down in Naru- I mean my bed. I go through the six years worth of memories in my body before. My names Naruto still but 6-year-old me goes by Naru. I have an awesome relationship with The 3rd Hokage and he lets me call him Jiji as he thinks of me as his granddaughter. The villagers are still ass-holes but what’s going to change that. I fall asleep after I finish sorting through the memories of Naru. I hear a knock on my door a while after I fell asleep. I smile to myself._

_‘Time to mess up the ninja world!’_

**_Madison’s P.O.V_ **

I open my eyes once again after the goodbyes with Kami and Shinigami. Right in front of me, I see the bottom of a bed. Was I on a bunk bed? I look over at my new room. It was a medium sized room that was pink and purple with a window on the side. I moved some pink strands away from my face. Wait pink strands? MY HAIR IS PINK!THAT’S AWESOME! I continue with what I started to do and look round the room. There were bookshelves filled with books but I didn’t read the titles. From how bright they are I assume they’re children’s books.

Next to the bed I was on was some steps leading to another single bed above me. Is that Stella? Shinigami stated we would still be blood-related as we grew up with each other. I threw the covers of my bed off me and went up the ladder. I timed this just right as the girl who I’m sure is Stella started to wake up. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

“Mad? You there?” Only Stella called me this so when she replied I hugged her.

“Stella! It is you.” I tried not to be loud as I didn’t know who else was here.

“Not so loud my head is pounding.” I tilt my head why would her head be pounding? Did she hit her head when I hugged her? I mean I did pounce on her so she might have. Is she okay? Suddenly I knew what she meant as the memories of the past six years hit me like a brick. My eyes widen as I look through what I remember. We were twins and had the same personalities as before. This was probably Kami and Shinigami’s doing.

‘They didn’t mention I would be a main character!’ Pouting at the fact that neither Kami or Shinigami mentioned this.

“So Sakura, how are you doing?” She asks teasingly. I look to her and poke my tongue out.

“I’m doing well my dear Sayuri.” I giggle at the end.

“Do you think that the others will be main characters?” She murmurs.

“Kelly’s going to be so mad if she’s Sasuke.” I whisper.

“I know she hated him so much for a while. Hopefully, she won’t blow our cover.” Stella smirked at me.

“Fair She did think he was a butt. Think she’ll murder Shinigami and Kami?” I ask

“Probably will,” She mutters. “Now get off me please. I think I’m dying again.”

I get off my twin and see that I was crushing her. Oops. That was quite a long time to be crushed. We head down the steps and Stella went to the calendar while I went to look for the time. I find an alarm clock on the bedside table and see that it’s 8:30. I search around for a wardrobe and get clothes for me and Stella.

“What’s on today?” I ask handing her clothes to her and getting changed into my pair.

“Nothing but it’s October 9th, nearly Naruto’s birthday” She replies.

“Okay, shall we see what’s currently going on?” I ask hooking my arm around hers.

“Ok,” she replies. Without hesitation we go downstairs.

‘Hopefully, we won’t blow our cover.’ I think to myself as I see our parents.

**_Stella’s P.O.V_ **

As we head down the stairs I see our parents.

“Good morning Sakura-chan, Sayori-Chan!” A woman who I assume is our mother chirps to us.

“Morning Kaa-san (Mother/Mum)” Maddy- I mean Sakura replied.

I saw a man come in looking tired. This was our father. He brightens up at the sight of us.

“Morning girls, time for breakfast” we smile brightly. At least Madi-Sakura does I nod and have a small smile on my face. We looked through our memories these two were very loving and cared about us. They also didn’t care about what Naruto was holding and saw her as a person instead of a demon. That added respect towards the two in my books and Sakura’s as well from the way she was digging into the food layout in front of us and smiling happily. An ache in my chest rises as I think of my parents from the original world. I push those thoughts aside. They would want us to be happy not mope about. As well as Kami and Shinigami.

I sit down next to her and pick up my chopsticks with some difficulty. I put a small smile on my face as I dig in. This food was delicious. The original Sakura was an idiot to miss out on food like this. Just for a boy as well. It was a disappointment but she did get better in Shippuden.

I was thinking since the annual festival on Naruto’s birthday to celebrate the Kyuubi being sealed away we would need to go shopping. How will we get there without being suspicious? We don’t know anyone with on our age group with a birthday apart from Naruto.

“Don’t you have to go shopping. You said you had to buy new clothes soon as the ones you have aren’t practical enough for the academy.” Our dad saved us from asking. I sweatdrop talk about coincidences. I mean we weren’t wrong. A tight-fitting dress isn’t proper Shinobi or Kunoichi attire even with the slashes on the sides of our legs. It was red for goodness sake! Not even a darker shade but one on a brighter scale.

“Thanks, Tou-san (Father/Dad)!” Exclaimed Sakura. I decided to but in.

“Could we get something for a friend of ours as well? It’s their birthday soon.” I decided to pull the strongest card I had and the one that makes me bury my pride. I use the puppy dog eyes. I see that Sakura decided to join in since she saw he wasn’t going to agree.

He sighs but eventually agrees to take us. I smirk inwardly. ‘We win’. No-one can defeat the puppy eyes that Sakura does. I almost blink in shock. It seems I’ve gotten used to the new names we have.

**_Kelly’s P.O.V_ **

‘I’M GOING TO KILL KUROO AND ESTRELLA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM’ Were the first thoughts I had when I woke up and gotten my memories.

I WAS SASUKE BLOODY UCHIHA. Usually, I wouldn’t react like this but the worst part of this was. I WAS A MALE. I was pissed if people couldn’t tell.

After calming down I started to look through the original Sasuke’s memories. I got giddy after I found an amazing memory. THIS SASUKE’S BODY COULD SWITCH BETWEEN GENDERS! I take back the comments I said about Kuroo and Estrella. I love them very much. In the memory of him? Her? Me? Learning how to use learn the technique I saw a note. It was in English not Japanese.

‘ Kelly.

Please don’t be mad at us. You’ll have to re-populate the clan somehow if the massacre still happens. Teach this to the others. It might not be needed but it can be used for disguise. Good Luck and find your presents soon.

~ Estrella’

She was lucky she was my elder sister or she’d be a dead person. God. Being? I was getting confused. It seemed that people's memory gets affected whenever I do the switch between genders. This was going to either be useful of a pain in the ass.

I was worried about how the others would react seeing how I was born male. Oh well, they don’t mind as I tend to feel like I shift between genders. They’ll understand I hope.

Also presents? And why find them?

‘Who are they most like. Since I’m like Sasuke then that would mean either Emily or Maddison would be Naruto. Who would Stella be then? She usually is the less stoic out of me and her so maybe Sakura? No that wouldn’t make sense. A new character maybe? Or a background one?’ I shake my head. And try to get my bearings. I look around my room. It’s the same as it was in the anime. I smile to myself.

I look at the calendar in my room and the clock. The 9th of October: 9:37 am. I think that since I’m a main character the others will be too.  

‘OH SHOOT NARUTO’S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!’ I jolt up with a gasp.

‘I need to get her something’ I look through my memories seeing what has happened so far. Everything has followed canon so far so we should probably keep it that way. We might need a way to communicate without Stella though.

I get dressed trying not to look down. I didn’t like to think I was in an actual male body with all the parts even though most of the time it's what I wished for.

‘Time to act like I’m not internally freaking out’ I think as I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and head downstairs.


	5. Chapter 3 - The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all meet... once again but this time with a new family  
> Edited: 7/05/19

**_Keys:_ ** **_  
_ ** **Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** **  
** "Speaking"   
_'Thoughts'_ _  
_ _'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_

**_Previously:_ **

_‘Who are they most like. Since I’m like Sasuke then that would mean either Emily or Maddison would be Naruto. Who would Stella be then? She usually is the less stoic out of me and her so maybe Sakura? No that wouldn’t make sense. A new character maybe? Or a background one?’ I shake my head. And try to get my bearings. I look around my room. It’s the same as it was in the anime. I smile to myself._

_I look at the calendar in my room and the clock. The 9th of October: 9:37 am. I think that since I’m a main character the others will be too._

_‘OH SHOOT NARUTO’S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!’ I jolt up with a gasp._

_‘I need to get her something’ I look through my memories seeing what has happened so far. Everything has followed canon so far so we should probably keep it that way. We might need a way to communicate without Stella though._

_I get dressed trying not to look down. I didn’t like to think I was in an actual male body with all the parts even though most of the time it’s what I wished for._

_‘Time to act like I’m not internally freaking out’ I think as I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and head downstairs._

**_Naruto’s P.O.V_ **

I had fun hanging out with Jiji a few days ago. He said he was going to take me to the festival on the 10th. I think that it’s to celebrate me turning 6.

I assume the others are already 6 but since we’re meeting on my birthday I will be turning 6. This was all very confusing and complicated.

It’s now the tenth and I’m wearing the new kimono that Jiji bought me for the festival to celebrate Kurama getting sealed in me. Time for everyone to glare at me... Yay. At least since I’m with Jiji that they won’t have fox hunts and try to hunt me down. On a happy note, I get to see the girls again and we can start to plan what we want to do.

~Timeskip~

After being here for a few hours I run into some Uchihas.

“Hokage-Sama” The elder respectfully nods to Jiji. I hide behind the Hokage’s robes whenever I hear people coming but I knew that voice.

Oh, my KAMI!! These were Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi Uchiha. I looked down and behind Itachi, I saw a mini Sasuke. I guess that means that the girls didn’t get into a main character's body yet. Oh well. It seems that I was spacing out.

“Naru-chan? Do you want to play with Sasuke and Itachi while I talk to their parents?” That wasn’t really a question he asked he just didn’t want me to eavesdrop on the conversation he was having.

I looked up at him. ‘Damn my smallness’. I smile and nod.

“Hai Jiji, you’ll still be here when we come back right?” I use my big blue eyes making it look innocent as I could be. He chuckles at me.

“I will be here still Naru-chan” he confirms. I smile back at him and see someone else in front of me. It was Itachi and he was kneeling in front of me.

“So you’re Naruto-san correct? I’m Uchiha Itachi and this is my little brother Sasuke,” He offers me a hand “Would you like to join us for a little bit?” I take his hand and nod.

“It’s Naru dattebayo! And don’t be so formal with me” I look over to Sasuke and wave. He waves back. Huh. So he does have some nice attributes before the massacre.

He leads us to some games and pays for a turn for us each. First up was a ball toss. I decided this was the best time to talk to Sasuke and see if Estrella or Kuroo but anyone in his body. I look at Sasuke.

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!” I hold out my hand. “But call me Naru instead.” He shakes it.

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha” his tone then switches to a whisper. “Who are Estrella and Kuro?”

I was surprised at his tone but was happy nonetheless.

“They’re the best Gods anyone could have. I’m E who are you.”

“K you butt” she whispers back. I smile. I have my sister back!

“What are you two whispering about back there?” I nearly jump but don’t. “I’ve had my go first.”

“We were talking about who gets to have a go first Nii-san(Brother)” Sasuke replied happily. Then he looks at me. “You go first you butt.”

I glare at him and reply “Your brother paid you go first” I knew that this argument was fake so I pushed him forward.

“So go first.” He looked annoyed but smiled slightly.

“Fine” He picks up the balls and tosses them one by one. He misses the first one but nails the last two.

“You can pick 2 small prizes or one medium prize.” The vendor says.

He picks a small cat that looks like Midnight with brown stripes it was a medium prize. I think of Gold and smile sadly but push the thought of them to the back of my mind. Estrella and Kuroo have them. They’ll take care of them.

It was my turn but the vendor didn’t seem to care who I was. I smiled as I picked up the balls. I was good at this in my last life. I tossed them one by one and got them all in.

“This means you can pick two small prizes, one medium prize or one large prize.” I smile at him and look at the prizes. Two things caught my eye. A small red panda and a white wolf plush. The plush looked like Gold with brown eyes and my mum loved Red Pandas.

“Could I please have the red panda and the white wolf please,” I ask.

“Here you go kid” He takes the two down and passes them to me.

“Thank you,” I say as I hug them close. The vendor smiles at me and for a second they flash and I see Kuroo in his place. I blink and the vendor turned back into the man he was before.

I shook my head and went to where Sasuke was. He looked at me and I shook my head again.

“Is that Sasuke and Naru?” I heard a voice near me say. I look back and see two flashes of pink.

“I think it is Sakura,” a second voice says in front of me.

“Of course it’s the Sayuri! I would recognise them anywhere.” The pinkette that I knew was Sakura pouted at the other pinkette. Sayuri? Are they the twins. Suddenly I spoke as fast as I could.

“Hiya! I’m Naruto but call me Naru dattebayo! I’m E and this is K who are you” I spoke really fast and whispered the second part. They smiled at me.

“I’m Sakura Haruno and I’m M” Sakura replied just as quick as I spoke.

“I’m Sakura’s twin sister Sayuri,” said slower than we did. She continued “Friends call me S sometimes.”

That was smart she could actually say her letter and not get in trouble for it. Lucky duck.

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha,” Sasuke said.

“It’s nice to meet you girls. I’m Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke’s old brother. But where are your guardi-“ he got cut off by shouting.

“Sayuri! Sakura! Don’t run off!” A female voice called out.

“We’re here Kaa-san!” Sakura called and waved her hand slightly.

“Don’t run off again you hear me. You gave me and your tou-san quite a scare” The lady said. A man appeared next to the lady.

“Sorry, Kaa-chan. Sorry, Tou-chan” The two twins said in sync. That wasn’t anything new. The two adults noticed us and smiled.

“Hello, you three. I’m Mebuki Haruno and this is my husband Kizashi Haruno” The two smiled at us. I was surprised that they didn’t hate me.

“I’m Naru Uzumaki dattebayo!” I cheered. I noticed some civilians glare and pull their children away from us. Bitches.

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha and this is my Nii-san Itachi.” Sasuke introduced.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Itachi bowed.

“Kaa-chan can we play with them please?” Sakura asked. Huh, it’s been easier to say the names from Naruto after a while of being here. I seemed to space out as I was getting pulled along by Sasuke.

“You spaced out didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question. I nodded and laughed.

“Yeah what happened?” I asked.

“Well, we have permission to stay with you as long as Itachi-san stays with us.” Sayuri answers.

I nod and pay attention to my surroundings once again.

“Let’s count how many glares I can receive from everyone,” I whisper to the future team 7. “Keep note I can prank ‘em later.”

“Got it.” Smirked Sayuri.

~Few minutes later~

“89” I chirp as I spot another person….

“109” Sakura spots another glare….

“135,” Sasuke says….

“154” Sayuri finishes as we head back to the Hokage.

“Jiji!” I run and hug his leg as soon as I knew he finished speaking with the two Uchiha. I also keep my stuffed animals close to me so they don’t fall. He chuckles and ruffles my hair. I pout and fix it.

“Did you have fun Naru-chan?” He smiles at me. That distracts me.

“Yeah, I made new friends! They’re awesome dattebayo!” I cheer. I see the two Uchiha staring at me. I grin at them.

“Hiya! I’m Naruto Uzumaki ~ But call me Naru Dattebayo! Who are you?” I ask them.

“I’m Mikoto Uchiha and this is my Husband Fugaku” The woman replies.

“Hi, Uchiha-san! You’re really pretty dattebayo~” I chirp to the lady.

She smiles at me.

“I think you’re really pretty too Naru-chan and you can just call me Mikoto.” I smile in reply to her.

“Naru! Stop running ahead of us!” I hear Sayuri shout at me. I see her and Sakura coming towards me. I see behind her Sasuke dragging Itachi.

“Sorry Sayuri-chan dattebayo. I just saw Jiji.” I smile at her.

She sighs at me but accepts the apology.

“Hello, Hokage-sama” She bows towards him. Sakura copies her behind Sayuri.

‘ _Oh yeah, she’s supposed to be shy without Ino to give her confidence. Unless it already happened. Where are we on the timeline? I assume that since I haven’t entered the academy yet we’re going to be entering it next year._ ’ Oh, shoot did I blank out again. I need to stop this if I want to be a ninja.

“You have no need to be so formal for today. It is a festival after all.” Nevermind I didn’t miss anything Important. I look around and see Itachi and Sasuke talking to their parents. Ignore that I missed them coming into this conversation.

~Timeskip~

The festival soon ended with the team giving me presents and me hugging them promising we’ll see each other soon. Jiji soon dropped me off at home in my apartment. I saw his anger at the graffiti on the door that was saying things such as; demon, freak, monster, etc.

“Bye Jiji! See you tomorrow dattebayo!” I smile big and wave at him.

“See you Naru-chan.” He smiled and waved back at him. I closed the door and waited for him to leave the floor by looking through the windows. I locked the door and made sure that it wouldn’t budge unless an adult physically pushed against it. I soon got into my pyjamas and placed the plushies on the bed and got comfy. I closed my eyes and awaited sleep.

…………………….

I opened my eyes and see that I’m in a sewer.

“Is this really my mind. It’s freaking disgusting.” I look around and hear some laughter and talking in one of the sewer lines? Pipes? Whatever the hell they’re called.

“If I get killed I at least want a good death” I whisper to myself as I walk towards the noise. I get to the end of the sewer.. thing and see 6 familiar people.

“Bout time you joined us dobe,” Sasuke said in a mocking voice.

“Teme” I poke my tongue out at him. We both laugh at the nicknames. I see two familiar beings and shout.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

“KUROO, ESTRELLA!” I run and hug the two.

“Hey, little sis! How’s the new life been going” Kuroo ruffles my hair.

“Good and what is it with people wanted to touch my hair?” I complain.

“It looks soft,” Sayuri says from where she’s sitting.

“Also why is your mind a sewer? It’s uncomfortable.” Sakura asks/complains.

“If I could change it I would,” I reply.

“You can if you imagine it being something else.” Estrella helps.

“Oh my gosh, I love you two so much!” I squeal and start to focus on my house in my past life. Little by little the sewer disappeared and instead, my old house's interior replaced it.

“Rich mayor’s kid” Sasuke scoffed.

“Hey, it was your home too,” I fake glared at him while taking a seat. The others followed suit after I did.

“Also what pronouns did you want us to use? Him or her?” I ask.

“Oh yeah! These two magnificent beings made a jutsu that changes my body to a male or female one. It also alters memories so I don’t get asked why I’m a guy or a girl. And to answer male currently.” He replied.

“Thank you I find us to be magnificent as well.” Kuroo as always basked in the praise. Estrella was blushing. It could either be from the praise of the fact that Kuroo was hugging her by her waist.

“That amazing but are we going through with the massacre? I want to change it.” I reply. After saying this the room goes quiet.

“Shisui,” Sasuke hesitates and looks away. “he’s already dead. Itachi was questioned yesterday. The coop is going to happen and so will the massacre.” He tightens his hands and I see them going paler. “We won’t be able to stop it.”

I get up and hug him while rubbing soothing circles on his back. The others join and make this a group hug. The two celestial beings look on as they don’t know how to comfort him.

“Hey while we might not be able to save them all we can still save a lot of other people.” I try to make my voice as soothing as possible. Sasuke cries.

“Does this make a horrible person? I know they’re going to die and I’m doing nothing! What was the point of coming here if we can’t change things!” His voice slowly raises in hysterics as tears start to pour down his cheeks.

‘ _Forgive me but you’re an idiot._ ’ I think as I give the others a look to let him go. They do so and I pull him up making sure he stands on his feet before,

SLAP!

I slapped him as hard as I could. His head slightly looking to his left as he holds his cheek in shock.

“EMILY!/NARU!” Shocked voices call to me.

I start to shout.

“YOU GODDAMN IDIOT! THIS IS WHY WE WERE BROUGHT HERE! WE ARENT GOING TO BE ABLE TO SAVE EVERYONE BUT WE CAN TRY. ALL WE CAN DO IS TRY OUR DAMN HARDEST.” I hold onto his shoulders and speak normally this time.

“Zabuza, Haku, Itachi, Jiraiya, Jiji, Asuma, Shikaku, Inoichi,” I grip his shoulders to make sure he’s looking at me. “Hell, we could even save Kimimaro, Dosu, The sound four, Nagato and Konan from their demise. Don’t focus on the negative all the time okay?” I smile at him while he looks at me crying.

“We’ll try to save as many as we can. I promise you this. As your sister” I pull him into a hug and the others make it a group hug. He grips on to us like we are his lifelines. Knowing him we probably are as he keeps bottling everything up. We let him cry on us and telling us of all the memories he has of Shisui in his body before we came and how even if he didn’t meet him directly it still felt like something was

“This may be a bad time to say this but Shisui isn’t dead yet.” I look at him in shock. Sasuke whips his head around so fast I was certain it was going to fall off.

“How” He whispers his voice hoarse from sobbing.

“As I am Shinigami, Jashin, a Reaper or a death God I can sense people's souls. Uchiha Shisui hasn’t crossed the veil between life and death,” Kuroo explained. “I could save him for a price. You won’t like the price that it is though.” I could tell from his face he was regretting saying this.

“What’s the price?” Sakura asked hesitantly.

“As always everything has a price. This case it’s a life for a life.” My gaze hardened.

“Kuroo-Nii you know I love you but what you are doing isn’t helping.” I started to talk calmly. “You are making us choose between someone who is _meant_ to be dead and someone who is alive and has a whole life to live.” Apparently, he could sense the threat I was going to say.

“My dear Imouto you think I would choose to torture you all like that.” The blank stare mixed with a glare I gave him answered that question. “The living person can be anyone but you have to choose. You could help elderly people in pain or cancer victims who don’t have much longer to live.”

I glared at him more as if saying Get to the point.

“Other people you could sacrifice are people who deserved time in jail like child abuse,” I stiffened. He had to go there. “Rapists or just plain murderers who kill for fun.”

I ask something I was scared to ask but got interrupted by Sasuke.

“Can you show the list of people you have chosen? The ones in jail please” I knew he’d go there.

“You don’t have to do this Sasuke. One of us can choose.” Sakura worried.

“We’ll vote on it.” Was the only answer we got.

It took five minutes for us to agree on one person. He was getting a death sentence and was praying for someone to do it before he was executed even though he didn’t deserve mercy. He doesn’t regret his crimes but knows death would be the better option instead of living. Kuroo smirks.

“I knew you’d choose him. He has a reincarnation ready for him as he needs to learn that punishment always wins” With a snap of his fingers the man was no more.

I felt bile rise in my throat but I held it down. He deserves it for his crimes but he didn’t look like he regretted them. The victims that he abused would be free from their attacker forever. This didn’t help me feel better about killing someone even if it was indirectly.

This display of power that Kuroo did made me realise that even though Kuroo and Estrella care about us they do have a job to do and can’t play favourites with it. We might have better luck with our lives but they can’t help forever. They need to do their jobs as well while we continue our lives.

“He won’t be able to come back in his full body yet as Danzo needs to die first. However, he can have his soul sealed somewhere while we store his body for whenever you need it again.” I think we all stared at him in disbelief.

“YOU WERE HIDING THIS ALL THE TIME! WE COULD SAVE TONS OF PEOPLE!” I was annoyed at him. He shook his head.

“This technique is only available once per person. One for each of you.” We all stared at him. Then we looked to Estrella who smiled and nodded at us. This was real. “The price, however, is different for your saves. I just needed one of those out of the way so I could”

“What’s our price?” Sakura hesitantly asks

“Time with your elder siblings of course,” He smirks at us “We will be sending you through hell and back to train you.”

“Figuratively of course unless the time calls for it” Estrella cut in glaring and Kuroo. She continues explaining.

“The other price that you can choose between is that you need to do missions for us that we will note in English so you can be the only ones to read it. Once finished the paper will burn itself so no-one else can try to attempt reading it.”

“This… This means-” I cut off Sayuri

“We have four people we can definitely save!” I squealed.

“But if… if I use it on Shisui we only have three saves left.” Sasuke looked heartbroken.

“If you think I’ll let my siblings be heartbroken after just finding out about this new power you’re dead wrong.” He snaps his fingers and four small scythes appear on a chain. He shrinks the scythes and pushes a small cross behind the scythes making them into a necklace.

“These are your as you so called them saves” He smirks and hands them to us. “And if it’s Shisui you can have him for free,” Before we can ask why he continues “My reapers have gotten annoyed at him denying the fact that he can’t watch over his family. Especially his little cousin who used to cling to him.” He winks at Sasuke. He smiles and laughs wiping his eyes.

“Tell him-” Sasuke got cut off. Rude.

“We’ll be keeping his body until he needs it but his soul is the problem.” He looks at us as if expecting us to answer. I then realise what he’s asking.

“You want us to look after his soul” It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes, only you can see and interact with him, though giving chakra to him will allow others to see him depending on how much chakra that has been given to him,” Estrella explains it to us.

We nod in agreement not being able to contain our shock. Kuroo claps his hands.

“Great. Then be prepared for some pain.” Before I could speak I was enveloped in dark clouds and pain takes over my body.

When I opened my eyes again it was to a certain Uchiha in my face.

“Wake up sleeping beauty.” I groan.

“Get out my face Sasuke.” He grins and pulls me up. I slap him slightly on his arm in response.

‘ _Dick_ ’ I think.

“C’ mon we’re getting everything out the way this night.” It dawns on me.

“We’re meeting the little fuzzy problem I have?” I ask sighing. I wanted to hold this off so he doesn’t hate me first thing. I then get filled with determination at the prospect of having him warm up to me. I hope I can warm his furry grinch heart. He nods.

“Let’s get this started then!” I cheer opening a door to the backyard and hoping I’d see the giant fuzzball.


	6. Chapter 4 - Fuzzy Little Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuzzy little(Big) problem.  
> So Kurama has a heart. Who knew? It was me, I knew.
> 
> Edited: 07/05/19

 

 **_Keys:_ ** ****  
**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** ****  
"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_ _  
_ _'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_

 **_Previously:_ ** _  
_ _“We have four people we can definitely save!” I squealed._

_“But if… if I use it on Shisui we only have three saves left.” Sasuke looked heartbroken._

_“If you think I’ll let my siblings be heartbroken after just finding out about this new power you’re dead wrong.” He snaps his fingers and four small scythes appear on a chain. He shrinks the scythes and pushes a small cross behind the scythes making them into a necklace._

_“These are your as you so called them saves” He smirks and hands them to us. “And if it’s Shisui you can have him for free,” Before we can ask why he continues “My reapers have gotten annoyed at him denying the fact that he can’t watch over his family. Especially his little cousin who used to cling to him.” He winks at Sasuke. He smiles and laughs wiping his eyes._

_“Tell him-” Sasuke got cut off. Rude._

_“We’ll be keeping his body until he needs it but his soul is the problem.” He looks at us as if expecting us to answer. I then realise what he’s asking._

_“You want us to look after his soul” It was a statement, not a question._

_“Yes, only you can see and interact with him, though giving chakra to him will allow others to see him depending on how much chakra that has been given to him,” Estrella explains it to us._

_We nod in agreement not being able to contain our shock. Kuroo claps his hands._

_“Great. Then be prepared for some pain.” Before I could speak I was enveloped in dark clouds and pain takes over my body._

_When I opened my eyes again it was to a certain Uchiha in my face._

_“Wake up sleeping beauty.” I groan._

_“Get out my face Sasuke.” He grins and pulls me up. I slap him slightly on his arm in response._

_‘Dick’ I think._

_“C’ mon we’re getting everything out the way this night.” It dawns on me._

_“We’re meeting the little fuzzy problem I have?” I ask sighing. I wanted to hold this off so he doesn’t hate me first thing. I then get filled with determination at the prospect of having him warm up to me. I hope I can warm his furry grinch heart. He nods._

_“Let’s get this started then!” I cheer opening a door to the backyard and hoping I’d see the giant fuzzball._

**_Kurama’s P.O.V_ **

I was awoken by the scenery of my cage changing shape. The brat must be getting help from someone or be in here with me and finally learnt how to change it. She hasn’t been here since she was tiny. Malnourished and beaten nearly so bad I almost couldn’t heal her. It was a miracle that she could smile after a while of bearing through the pain. He almost fell bad for his kit.

‘ _Where did that come from?_ ’ He growled to himself. ‘ _She’s just a foolish human… just like the rest._ ’

‘ _She’s selfish and greedy just like all the other humans._ ’ but his words didn’t seem right as he could see everything that she goes through and she doesn’t listen to her hate.

Damn fools thinking that this tiny human could hold him for long. He was planning to break free soon. In his lifetime at least. A blink could pass and he’d be in another body while she’ll just pass away. This made him feel something that he couldn’t place. Was it guilt? Sadness? No, he was the most powerful of the tailed beasts. He wouldn’t feel guilty for a puny human.

He slowly fell asleep again and only woke up when he could hear footsteps and smell a person coming.

**_Naruto’s P.O.V_ **

The scenery changes as we head outside and by we I mean myself and Estrella who whispered in my ear that only I would be able to hear her as she turned invisible.

“Only you will sense me.” She smiles. “Have fun.”

The cage is in the backyard so I was correct that the mindscape changed to how I wanted to be. At least I hoped so that would be cool.

“Heya Kyuubi-san!” I chirp when I sense that he awakened

“ **It seems that my jailer has decided to finally visit me again.** ” His rumbling voice boomed around us in the quiet. What did he mean by again?

“Well, of course, I would! You’re a giant fox! That’s fu-”

‘Language’ Estrella cut in mentally

“Sorry. That’s freaking awesome! What’s your name? Are you really fluffy? How old are you exactly? Who have been your previous Jinchuuriki?” I rattled out so many questions. Surprisingly he answered.

“ **You don’t get to know puny human. Of course, I am. Thousands of years and you wouldn’t know them,** ” He answered all the questions then continued speaking. “ **You have been a bit of a problem for me.** ”

He pulled me towards him with his tails inside of his cage. Being as small as I was I let out a squeak as only one of them was needed.

“ **Why do I feel guilty whenever something bad happens to you? What have you done to me?** ” He roars while squishing me with his tails so hard my ribs had started to hurt. If this the outside world that would so leave a bruise.

“You feel guilty when I’m hurt?” I was confused a how did he know that I got beaten sometimes by the villagers. “But it’s not your fault that they hate me. Why would you feel guilty?”

He roars and tightens his hold on me. Ow, that hurts. Oh and there goes my oxygen.

“ **THAT IS WHAT I’M ASKING?** ” Then he loosens his hold a smidge so I could breathe when he sees. He calms down and I see something I only saw whenever my dad looks at me in his eyes. He cares for me? He must have erased those memories when he said that I visited once before. It seems that I must of had a good first meeting as a kid.

“ **How are you not filled to the brim with hate since you had such a bad childhood? How do you not hate me after everything? I heal you only for you to get beat up again even worse. How could you handle that? I ERASED YOUR MEMORIES OF OUR FIRST MEETING HOW DO YOU REMEMBER THAT?** ” He was in such a state of confusion and I couldn’t keep him like that.

I loved Kurama he was a little piece of shit but he was one of my favourite characters so I managed to get out of his hold somehow and jumped on his snout near his eyes.

“I don’t have any memories of the first meeting we had but you looked sad. It wasn’t your fault that I had a bad childhood. It was the villagers' fault not yours so don’t blame yourself, mister!” I started softly but by the end, I was louder.

‘Jesus I’m gonna get myself killed if I keep doing impulsive things.’

Keeping myself calm I spoke sternly again.

“I don’t hate you because from what I’m hearing you healed me when no-one else was going to. I owe my life to you as from as far as I can remember the only ones who beat me were drunk and left shards in when they hit me with their sake bottle even if it was only rarely like that. In fact, you saved me not hurt me.” I started to pet him and memories flew back into my head about how we first met. I laugh.

“Are all our meeting going to be like this Kyuubi-san?” He laughs at me.

“ **No kit I hope they don’t all end up like this.** ” He smiles at least I think it’s a smile and I offer something.

“Something happened to me and I…  I want you to see it” I was hesitant to tell him. It was a risk but I was going to give him a chance to see if he wanted to get to know me.

“ **Kit** ” He growls “ **What happened** ” while speaking his tails picked me up again as I trying to get off his face at least.

‘He was right they are fluffy I didn’t notice last time as I was suffocating’ I thought to myself to calm down. It didn’t work.

“Please don’t get mad ok.” I was scared he would reject me as I wasn’t his Naruto but a different one. Hell, I wasn’t even from this world. He could apparently sense my panic and wrapped his tails around me.

“ **I can’t make any promises.** ” He seemed to see the panic on my face this time and continued. “ **But I can try.** ”

That calmed me down enough and I showed him everything even the past few minutes. As they contained my thoughts as well I thought it would show I trust him as much as I could.

Even just to make sure it would calm him down a little I let him see what the villagers do now that I’m older and that they don’t try to beat me up often anymore. They just glare and raise prices for me now that I can run away.

“ **You’re still my kit brat, even if your not the original you have her memories and can access me.** ” He nudges his head into me softly. “ **This makes you my problem. Damn brat worrying me. I thought it was really bad.** ”

‘At least I calmed him down he was giving a bad aura before.

I smiled at him knowing he wasn’t lying as he gave me permission to look through his memories. I did and almost cried at the familiar scenes. I asked him to put me down and he followed the instruction. I walked to the seal and ripped it off letting the cage open.

“I trust you Kyuubi-san” He looks annoyed.

“ **Why not call me my name if you know it.** ”

“You haven’t given me permission”

“ **Tch, Brat** ”

I turn to leave but as I get to the door I hear.

“ **Kurama is my name. Use it** ” I smile.

“See you Kurama talk soon.” I open the door and hear a small faint ‘brat’ as I exit.

Seeing the others looking through the window trying to see where the cage is I speak up.

“So what’s going on- wha” I couldn’t speak as I get crushed by the weight of my friends letting out a yelp when I fell.

“I love you all but you guys are really heavy,” I say taking some deep breaths before pushing them off me.

“What happened?!- Are you okay?!” Three voices almost in sync shout at me. I smile at their worry and explain what happened when I left leaving a few personal details out.

“So Naru apparently met Kurama before today and you basically were just explaining to him that you weren’t his one except you are since you have her feelings and emotions.” Sasuke sums it up.

“You didn’t have to make it confusing but yes that’s what happened.” I nod to him.

“Our life is going to get messed up now isn’t it?” Sayuri groans and lies down on the floor.

I just laugh and nod.

Kuroo silences us and spoke seriously.

“We do have some information about the technique that I have given Kelly or Sasuke”

We sober up and all look at him from where we sat on the floor.

“I thought that we could teach all of you it, however, that is incorrect.”

He pauses looking at all of our faces then continues,

“Only one of you can be taught it and that one person was Sasuke. I’m sorry but you guys can’t learn it. It will cause a strain on your bodies and could potentially kill you. The only reason we gave it to Sasuke was because of how he originally was female however, all of you are in female bodies.”

We look at each other and nod silently agreeing on something.

“I don’t think we mind if only Sasuke gets it.” Sakura starts,

“I mean he is the only one who is gender fluid” Sayuri continues,

“And I think I’m glad being in a female body” I finish.

Kuro looks relieved about that and smiles.

Sasuke who previously looked guilty was smiling at us.

“Idiots.” He mutters. I slap him at the back of the head and grin at him when he glares at me. Estrella starts off this time.

“The second thing is the fact that this was an anime for you but now it’ll be real life. You will want to change things however, you will need to decide what you need to do because if you change everything you will not know what happens next but you could save lives. Are you prepared for that?”

I gulp and look at the others. They look at me and smile and smile encouragingly at me. They’ll trust my decision. What amazing friends I have. I think that having the anime on our side will help a lot. We could also have masks on for the main parts and then we prepare for the second series. We also can seem to follow the series but then do small changes here and there.

I nod to myself thinking it over in my head.

“I decide to…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was in my head all the time. I love my fuzzball of sass. Also I'm currently writing the next few chapters. I got advice from an author I look up to! They said to have more than one chapter ahead to keep you going so I'm still writing them and editing them but Wooo~! I actually updated!  
> Also for those who have Feedback, Comments, Questions of just anything in general they want to say. I say Go Ahead! :D I love hearing that people enjoy my story! As I am just starting on this website it may have a few layout issues but i'll ask a few people or you guys can tell me whats going on and I'll try to fix it!  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 5 - I can Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations for Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished: 6/05/019  
> Edited: 07/05/19

 

 **_Keys:_ ** ****_  
_ **Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** ****  
"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_   
_'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_   
~Animal speech~

 **_Previously:_ **   
_“Only one of you can be taught it and that one person was Sasuke. I'm sorry but you guys can't learn it. It will cause a strain on your bodies and could potentially kill you. The only reason we gave it to Sasuke was because of how he originally was female however, all of you are in female bodies."_   
_We look at each other and nod silently agreeing on something._   
_"I don't think we mind if only Sasuke gets it." Sakura starts,_   
_"I mean he is the only one who is gender fluid" Sayuri continues,_   
_"And I think I'm glad being in a female body" I finish._   
_Kuro looks relieved about that and smiles._   
_Sasuke who previously looked guilty was smiling at us._   
_"Idiots." He mutters. I slap him at the back of the head and grin at him whence glares at me. Estrella starts off this time._   
_"The second thing is the fact that this was an anime for you but now it'll be real life. You will want to change things however, you will need to decide what you need to do because if you change everything you will not know what happens next but you could save lives. Are you prepared for that?"_   
_I gulp and look at the others. They look at me and smile and smile encouragingly at me. They'll trust my decision. What amazing friends I have. I think that having the anime on our side will help a lot. We could also have masks on for the main parts and then we prepare for the second series. We also can seem to follow the series but then do small changes here and there._   
_I nod to myself thinking it over in my head._ _  
_"I decide to..."

**_Naru’s P.O.V_ **

“I decide to.. to follow the plot line.” I say after thinking it over, “It would be the one that would benefit us but we could also change a few things so the story doesn’t change drastically.” I state giving my reasoning.

“It’s smart reasoning” Sakura agrees looking at the others.

“I think it’s a good plan” Sayuri nods looking to Sasuke to see if he’d agree.

“As long as we do change a few things that won’t affect the plot too much I think it’s a solid plan,” He seemed to hesitate here before continuing  “but does this mean I have to go to Orochimaru and betray the village? I don’t think I would be able to handle all that.” He looks down as if ashamed of his feelings.

This was out of character for him so I did what Naruto did best, Therapy no Jutsu.

“Hey we can tell the Hokage about this and you can be a spy. If you meet and we do intense training then-”

Kuroo smiles and cuts me off.

“I knew you would but these are the last gifts we’ll give you” He then pulls out the plush I got from the festival stand and clicks his fingers. In its place, a wolf cub with gold eyes appeared and barked. Estrella pulled out the cat that Sasuke got and replaced it with a white cat with blue eyes

“GOLD!” I was so happy I rushed to hug him. He wags his tail and barks at me. “You’re a puppy again boy.” I start petting him again and again.

“MOONLIGHT” I hear Sasuke shout happily. “You’re a kitten again girl, oh you’re so pretty” soft mewls follow him talking.

I look up with tears in my eyes.

“You… you brought them back to us?” Kuro nodded and smiled.

“You all need something to remind you of your past world and we all know you four were attached to these guys.” He replied before Estrella cut in.

“And you haven’t seen them since training with us. It’s one of your last gifts so use them well. Now wake up little ones.” This was the last thing that I heard before I woke up in my bed next to a small furry figure of white.

“Gold!” I pet him gently and waited for him to wake up. He does shortly after and lets out a few whines when I remove my hand.

~Why’d you stop~ he whines to me. I giggle and continue to pet him. Then I think about explaining him to everyone and how was Sasuke going to explain moonlight. No, she’d probably cling to him and then that would explain it. But she’s a cat, not a freaking wolf.

“How am I going to explain you to everyone?” I mutter to myself looking down at him.

~Leave it for tomorrow? Being a toy isn’t that comfortable I was so tired.~ I smile as Gold curls up to me letting out soft snores as soon as he closed his eyes.

‘I guess being a toy does take a lot out of someone huh?’ I think to myself as I try to go back to bed. Closing my eyes I let the land of dreams take me away.

**_Sasuke’s P.O.V_ **

I wake up to small pattering on my chest. I open my eyes to see blue ones reflecting back at me.

“Hey there girl” I cooed as I picked her up and pulled her off my chest. I place her gently on the blanket next to me.

She purrs as I scratch her behind the ears leaning into my hand trying to butt her head in my hand. I slowly sit up looking out the window seeing that it’s still nighttime. I lay back down having Moonlight walk onto my chest and curling up. I pet her softly letting her purrs lull me to sleep.

~~I am a time skip line~~

I wake up to Moonlight hissing. Probably at someone. I open my eyes to see her hissing at a wide-eyed Mikoto.

“Moonlight!” I grab her in my arms holding her close. This seems to relax her a little as she stops hissing at my mum. Her pupils are still dilated as of to warn her not to come close.

“Sasuke-chan! Is that a kitten that you brought in with you.” Mikoto stares sternly at me.

“No…” under her gaze I shift and continue holding Moonlight tighter to my chest “I’m sorry Kaa-chan but she wouldn’t leave me alone and I couldn’t leave her outside!” Moonlight seemed to know that any wrong move would take her away from me so she meows softly and clings to me digging her claws in. I was used to this so I didn’t really feel any pain from this. At this display of affection, Kaa-sans eyes softened.

(Keep the f*cking cat you heathen~ my Beta Reader when I was suggesting another way to handle this)

“Can’t we keep her Kaa-chan?” I look at her in the face with pleading eyes making them as cute and sad as possible. I added extra effects by adding tiny tears to my eyes. This seemed to weaken her resolve a bit.

‘Time for one more push’ I think as I pet Moonlight cuddling her closer to me. She seemed to enjoy it and I wasn’t hurting her so I kept the position while giving Kara-san one last push.

“I’ll feed her and make sure that she doesn’t do her business in the house please Kaa-san!” I sniffed as an extra measure and didn’t look up hoping that it worked.

“Ok Sasuke-kun you can keep her” I look up at her and grin really happily.

“Really!” I played the part of the excited kid well.

“Just leave the convincing of your Tou-san to me.” She comes closer, pets Moonlights head and ruffles my hair.

“Thank you Kaa-chan! I love you!” I hugged her carefully being considerate of Moonlight so I didn’t crush her by doing this. Moonlight thought this would be a good idea to lick my arm and my mother's arm.

 _‘Yes, I get to keep Moonlight! I think this gets you some treats later.’_ I slowly return to petting Moonlight with a smile on my face thinking of what I can get for a cat. I think of what cats can eat and what to give Moonlight.

Moonlight looks up at me as if knowing what I was thinking and mewls.

_‘You know what I am thinking, don’t you? It involves treats so of course, you do’_

I laugh a little as Moonlight mewls as if satisfied. Conveniently my stomach rumbles so I start to get up and get changed.

“Let’s get some food. I hope Kaa-chan made something before coming up.”

I then realised that she was coming up probably to wake me up for breakfast. I facepalm and beckon Moonlight to get on my shoulder. She does and then I walk with her on my shoulder playing and swatting with my hair when I go down the stairs. I smile and see Itachi-nii.

“Nii-san! Look what I found! Isn’t she pretty?” I pick up moonlight from my shoulder making sure I don’t hurt her or break my concentration on being the best annoying/over-excited child that I could be.

He smiles and pats my head.

“That’s very nice Sasuke-kun. Kaa-san seemed happy when she came down before” He seemed to be heading to the door.

“Nii-san? Where are you going? Aren’t we training later?” I inquire.

“I have a mission otouto. We’ll train when I get back” He poked me in the forehead. I pout and rub my head.

“Then I’ll see you soon Nii-san!” I smile and wave then head to the kitchen.

I see that Kaa-san and Tou-san are already there. Tou-san looks resigned and Kaa-san is smiling wide.

“Morning Kaa-san, Morning Tou-san” I smile and sit down next to Kaa-san.

Moonlight jumps off my shoulder onto the floor mats. I see Tou-san flinch but assume that it’s what Kaa-san did to him in order to keep Moonlight.

‘Ha sucker’ I smirk mentally. Moonlight meows and I see some fried pork on the table with miso soup and white rice.

“Kaa-san,” I turn to my mother “Would I be able to give Moonlight some pork? She’s hungry” Moonlight mewls and jumps on my lap staring at Mikoto with wide blue eyes.

Mikoto smiles and gets up to get a small plate. She puts it down and I put some fried pork on the bowl.

“Just until we get the cat some cat-food Sasuke-kun.” Mikoto reminded me.

I nodded and placed the bowl on the floor near me.  Moonlight gets off my lap and starts to eat.

‘Can cat’s even eat this? I hope she doesn’t get sick.’ Was my last thought before I started eating.

After hearing my parents talk and asking me questions with tou-san grunting I smile

'I can get used to this'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I was thinking what the heck people used to eat? Then I gave up and just googled what they eat today. Enjoy Fugaku being afraid of his wife. I like this thought... and I acted on this head-cannon. Also END OF CHILDHOOD For now. Now we start on the *Jazz hands* Plot.


	8. Chapter 6 - Plot Time~

**_Keys:_ ** ****__  
**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** ****  
"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_  
_'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_  
~Animal speech~

 **_Previously:_ ** **_  
_ ** _I see that Kaa-san and Tou-san are already there. Tou-san looks resigned and Kaa-san is smiling wide._

_“Morning Kaa-san, Morning Tou-san” I smile and sit down next to Kaa-san._

_Moonlight jumps off my shoulder onto the floor mats. I see Tou-san flinch but assume that it’s what Kaa-san did to him in order to keep Moonlight._

_‘Ha sucker’ I smirk mentally. Moonlight meows and I see some fried pork on the table with miso soup and white rice._

_“Kaa-san,” I turn to my mother “Would I be able to give Moonlight some pork? She’s hungry” Moonlight mewls and jumps on my lap staring at Mikoto with wide blue eyes._

_Mikoto smiles and gets up to get a small plate. She puts it down and I put some fried pork on the bowl._

_“Just until we get the cat some cat-food Sasuke-kun.” Mikoto reminded me._

_I nodded and placed the bowl on the floor near me.  Moonlight gets off my lap and starts to eat._

_‘Can cat’s even eat this? I hope she doesn’t get sick.’ Was my last thought before I started eating._

_After hearing my parents talk and asking me questions with tou-san grunting I smile_

_'I can get used to this'_

**_Naru’s P.O.V_ **

It’s been 7 years since we’ve been in the world of Naruto and it’s been a blur of everything. Literally. Apparently, we had choices to make but we were locked in the subconsciousness of our mind so we could only influence them. It was a weird experience but we have control over bodies after the plot starts which was today!

I was running away from some Chunin grinning wildly! I pulled a prank after finally getting full control over my body again. I decided to do the original Naruto’s first on-screen prank. Face the Hokage’s faces. I did change it up so it looked like I was cleaning them and then the ink slowly appeared after I left. They only just noticed and started to chase me knowing I did it.

“NARUTO GET BACK HERE!” They shout after me. I grin and keep my pace.

“YOU’VE DONE IT NOW!” or “WE CAN’T FORGIVE THIS!” Follow me as I shout while running away

“You’re only jealous that I have the guts to do something like this” I run away trying to lose them in the alleyways. I pull up a curtain of fake wood planks and hide behind it.

‘ _Kurama can you hide my Chakra until Iruka-sensei get’s close._ ’I giggle inwardly.

‘ **Got it and he’s approaching soon so get ready** ’ Kurama warns me with a huff.

I laugh at the Chuunin that ran past me. Has all of their training gone away? I was obviously in front of them. They may have just been really angry though. I shook these thoughts out of my head. I hear someone shouting at me instead though.

“NARUTO!” The voice was right behind me and I jumped.

“AH, how did you get here Iruka-sensei?” That wasn’t the best thing to say as he got an irk mark on his head.

“The real question is: what are you doing here when you should be in class?” he shouted.

He grabbed my collar and dragged me to class. Somehow he tied me up on the way. I heard a few whispers on the way.

‘There’s Naruto again’ Well I’m glad you know my name asshat

‘She defaced the Hokage mountain’ Wow you have eyes, who knew?

‘How does the Hokage deal with it’ Excuse me I am not an it thank you.

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore them.

‘ **Ignore them Kit** ’ Kurama tried to help me. Iruka seemed to hear the whispers and seemed to quicken his pace a bit.

‘ _I’m trying Kura-Kun_ ’ I open my eyes and keep my mask up.

After a while of ignoring everything, we arrived in the academy.

‘Couldn’t he have Shunshin here instead of walking’ I think to myself. He dropped me on the floor. Ow.

“Now listen Naruto, you failed the last graduation test and the one before that. This is no time to be goofing off, You fool!” Wow, harsh Iruka sensei.

“Hn” I turned my nose up. I hear a snort. Glad to see someone here has a humour.

I know I pissed Iruka off. As I looked at him his eye twitched and he turned to the other students. Haha, suckers.

“We will have a retest on the Henge! Even those who have already passed will take it again!” This caused everyone to groan. I slipped out of my ropes and started to line up with everyone.

Everyone started to whisper among themselves I ignored them until I heard the name of my favourite twins.

“Haruno Sakura” Iruka called.

“Here I go… **Henge** ” She called out and transformed into another Iruka-Sensei.

“Good Job” Iruka congratulated them. Sakura cheered and cancelled the Jutsu.  
“Did you see that, Sasuke-Kun?” Oh, so Sasuke was a male today cool I didn’t check.

“Haruno Sayori” She came out of the line

“ **Henge** ” She did another one of Iruka nodded at him and went to sit down after he finished marking her down.

“Next, Uchiha Sasuke.” Sasuke came out of the line in all of his emo glory.

He did the transformation successfully and a lot of squealing ensued. Iruka nodded at him and kept calling names out. I was blanking out when I heard my name.

“Next, Uzumaki Naruto.” I heard the kids behind me whispering.

“This is all your fault!” Ino went above and beyond and yelled.

“Troublesome…” Shikamaru whispered.

“Like I care” I mutter. I see Hinata walk to me and she tapped me on the shoulder gently. Holy shit she’s so cute.

“Hinata-chan?” I tilted my head.

“G-good l-luck” she blushed and mumbled before going to her place.

Oijaijisndansdasgda She was adorable. I love her.

I walk up to my spot. I feel the warmth of the chakra flowing through me and with a smirk, I perform the best jutsu I have ever made.

With the trademarked cloud of smoke, I transformed into a naked older version of myself. I blew a kiss towards my teacher. The poor soul, having me as a student. Iruka was shocked until he registered what he saw and he flew back with the force of his nosebleed. I laugh.

“How was it? I called it the Sexy jutsu!”

Laughing loudly, I didn't notice Iruka’s quick recovery. The man used, what has been known for generations as, the Big-head-Jutsu and screamed at the blond.

“You fool! Stop making up such idiotic techniques!”

I just laugh harder. Ignoring everything. I wipe tears from my eyes.

“I’ll do it normally this time Sensei.” I try again and succeed in becoming the Third Hokage. This seemed to shock some people. Iruka smiles behind his clipboard and marked me again.

I go back to my seat and sit next to Sayuri. She looks at me and talks to me with telepathy.

‘ _You really had to do it didn’t you?_ ’ She thinks to me.

‘Y _ep. I am proud of that. I made it you know._ ’ I wink at her She scoffs and turns away.

‘ _I think you broke ‘kura, look at her_.’ I look and saw her laying her head on the table.

‘ _Holy shit Naru why would you do that?_ ’ I hear another voice in my head.

‘ _She was sticking to the script. Though I wish my little sister wouldn't do that type of thing_ ’ Ah yes the Duck-Butt.

‘ _Sorry ‘Kura, not sorry Duck-butt_ ’ I mentally smirk. ‘ _I’m sorry I make you question your sexuality ‘Kura_ ’ I look over to Sakura. She was just laying her head in resigned exasperation. I know you love me.

‘ _I already was but thanks_ ’ She looks at me and rolls her eyes then focuses on the lesson. I poked my tongue out and focus on the voices in my head and in the world.

‘ _Wow you broke her_ ’ Sarcastic Sasuke back again. I kick his leg

‘ _I wouldn’t blame her I was freaking fangirling over Hinata. She’s adorable. I’m glad we’ve given her a chance to get some confidence in herself_ ’ I think to my group.

‘ _You fangirl over everyone. You also think everyone is hot Naru_ ’ Sayuri replies writing down notes for the exam we have soon.

‘ _I mean have you seen them? I think that’s why ‘Kura is questioning if she’s straight_ ’ I reply just doodling in my book.

‘ _I mean that’s partly the reason_ ’ Sakura hesitantly answers to me while finishing her revision.

‘ _You think everyone’s hot Naru, is it a surprise that someone other than you is hormonal?_ ’ I hear a snarky reply from Sasuke.

‘ _I came here to talk and I get attacked how rude. Screw you all_ ’ I focus on my drawing.

‘ _You’d enjoy it too much_ ’ I hear Sayuri reply. I huff and continue my drawing and ignore everyone.

They think that this bothers me. I grew up in the red district around prostitutes and strippers to make me blush using dirty jokes would be hard.

I focused on the class. At least I tried to focus. It was pretty hard when voices kept talking in your head about the test tomorrow and what we were going to do.

~Line Skippy, Skippy Line~

**_Naru’s P.O.V_ **

I was washing the Hokage monument. Stupid paint not coming off. I should’ve used an easier paint to wash off.

“I’m not letting you go home until you clean all of this up!” Iruka was shouting down at me crossing his arms. How unfair he could’ve helped me instead he’s on the top of the Head of the Hokage.

“Well, there’s no-one home for me anyway” This dampened my mood as I remembered my family from my first life. Great now I’m brooding. I shook those thoughts away from my head.

I continued scrubbing hearing Iruka call to me again softer.

"Naruto…"

I looked up annoyed. My arms were getting tired.

"What is it this time?”

"What I meant was... if you clean up this whole mess, I'll buy you ramen tonight."

I could feel my eyes turn to stars. ICHIRAKU RAMEN! That was delicious!

"Yes! I'll finish it in no time, dattebayo!" Damn, I tried to stop the verbal tic.

As soon as I finished all of the heads Iruka took me to Ichiraku. I love this place.

“Hey, Amaya-nee!” I cheer as I went in.

“Hello Naru-chan, Iruka-san. The usual?” She smiles at us and I nod smiling back.

Iruka and I sat down and started eating. After I ate at least 7 bowls Iruka started to speak.

“Naruto, why did you vandalise the monument?” asked Iruka curiously. “Don't you know who the Hokage are?”

“Of course I do," I said my mouth full of ramen.

I drank the broth before continuing.

“Basically, those that receive the Hokage name are the strongest ninja in the village, right? Among them was the Fourth Hokage, who saved the village from the nine-tailed demon fox.”

“Then why did you do that?”

“Because I'll become a Hokage myself, and then I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokage!" I finished that sentence by pointing my chopsticks at Iruka.

“And then! And then, I'll make the village recognise my strength. By the way, sensei, I have a favour to ask…”

“What, you want seconds?”

“No... Can I borrow you leaf head protector?” I begged. I knew I was going to get one but this moment was a great bonding moment between Iruka and Naru.

“Oh, this?” Iruka pointed to his head. “No, no, this is for after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow.”

He looked at me and smiled.

“So that’s why you removed your goggles.”

“Another, please!” I’m going to break your wallet and I’m not sorry. Iruka laughed and ruffled my hair. He did seem worried about his wallet though.

Fine, I’ll be nice… this time.

Iruka made sure I got home safe and after having a shower and getting changed I passed out on my bed.

‘I honestly am excited about the exams tomorrow. It’s time to weasel a traitor out’

I wake up in excitement. Raring to go, I get ready and head to the academy.

I enter the class raring to go when I realised oh shoot the bunshin. Oh well.

‘You going to be okay?’ A feminine voice rang in my head. Oh Sasuke’s a girl today.

‘Yeah just stick to the plot Sasuke.’ I looked at her briefly and then sat down in a random seat.

“Now for the graduation exam, you will do the bunshin no jutsu. When you are called, come to the next room.” Said Iruka with a name list in his hands.

When it was finally my turn, my bunshin turned out to be dying… I knew it was going to be bad but damn. That’s harsh.

“Fail!”

Disappointed, I fell down. Even if I knew this would happen it still hurts hearing it from Iruka-sensei.

“Iruka-sensei…” spoke the white-haired Chuunin next to the teacher. “This is the third time, and she did technically create a clone... we could let her pass.”

I feigned a hopeful look at that.

“No way, Mizuki-sensei. Everyone else made three clones but Naruto only created one and it was a useless one. I can't let her pass.” I just smiled sadly and went outside to the swing.

Sitting down on it just outside the Academy. In front of the building, graduated students were celebrating with their parents. Miserable and lonely, I watched them. Why did I have to think of them now? Would they have been proud of my lifestyle?

“Great job! That's my son!”

“Now you're a man!”

“I'm so proud of you! I'm going to make your favourite dinner.”

“Hey, that kid…”

“Yeah, that's the kid and she's the only one who failed.”

“Well, that's good.” Damn bi- I mean butt

I was refusing to listen to any more and quickly left.

In the village, Mizuki-sensei caught up with me.

"Naruto..."

"Mizuki-sensei?"

“Iruka-sensei is a serious person." explained the chuunin. "His parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything himself.”

“But why does he pick on me?" I pouted. Yes, it’s working!

Mizuki smiled. “He probably sees himself in you. He's probably thinking he wants you to become strong in a real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you also have no parents.” Oh, this bastard was trying to emotionally manipulate me.

I looked down at my hands trying to tear up. Come on, fall for it.

"... but I wish I had graduated."

"Well then," grinned Mizuki. "I'll tell you a secret..."

Ooo~ It’s time for the plot to start I sang in my head. I hid those thoughts and looked up excitedly at him.

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on most of the Story will be in Naru's P.O.V.  
> I will be switching P.O.V. However it won't be an entire chapter only parts.  
> Also does anyone want a reaction from Sasuke for the Uchiha Massacre. I was going to have a flashback in a chapter but if you guys would like a full length chapter going through the struggles and effort in order to help get them back on the right mentality I'd gladly write one.


	9. Chapter 7 - Graduating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this chapter didn't get posted? Like what the heck AO3 I know I pressed post, So if you guys didn't see it I'm sorry but thank you all!

**_Keys:_ ** ****  
**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** ****  
"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_  
_'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_   
~Animal speech~

**_Previously:_ **

_“Well, that's good.” Damn bi- I mean butt_

_I was refusing to listen to any more and quickly left._

_In the village, Mizuki-sensei caught up with me._

_"Naruto..."_

_"Mizuki-sensei?"_

_“Iruka-sensei is a serious person." explained the chuunin. "His parents were killed when he was young and he's had to do everything himself.”_

_“But why does he pick on me?" I pouted. Yes, it’s working!_

_Mizuki smiled. “He probably sees himself in you. He's probably thinking he wants you to become strong in a real way. Try to understand Iruka's feelings, since you also have no parents.” Oh, this bastard was trying to emotionally manipulate me._

_I looked down at my hands trying to tear up. Come on, fall for it._

_"... but I wish I had graduated."_

_"Well then," grinned Mizuki. "I'll tell you a secret..."_

_Ooo~ It’s time for the plot to start I sang in my head. I hid those thoughts and looked up excitedly at him._

**_Naru’s P.O.V_**

“Naruto? What are you doing here at this hour?” asked the third Hokage bluntly as he caught me sneaking around. Uh-oh This will be trouble.

In reflex, I called out the best jutsu ever. “ **Sexy no jutsu!** ”

“Wha-?” Overwhelmed, the Old Hokage passed out in a puddle of blood.

“I’m sorry Jiji” I whisper to him knowing he could still hear me.

I continued looking through all the scrolls. I found the one that looked exactly like the anime. Using all the skills I gained from pranking the Ninja’s I left without anyone noticing. I quickly ran towards the forest passing by Sakura and Sayuri’s house.

‘You got the scroll?’ I hear a voice in my head ask.

‘Yep, I’ll look through it before learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu. See you tomorrow Sayuri~’ I think happily going back on my route to the forest.

I found a cool hidden clearing that I recognised as the place Mizuki-Bastard told me about. I opened the scroll and started to read.

“Let's see the first skill is... the Shadow Clone. Of course.” I sigh and read through the others. Ooo~ Dad’s and the second Hokage’s kunai seals. Well time to practice!

Later, Iruka found Naruto in her clearing. The girl was panting hard and had the scroll on her back.

“I found you!” said an irritated Iruka.

“Oh, I found the nose bleeder!” I enthusiastically chirped at him. This succeeded to annoy him

“Idiot, I found you!” screamed Iruka in response. It was only then the chuunin took the time to study me. I was covered in dirt and grime so it wasn’t that much of a surprise

“Hehehe, you found me.” I grinned Sheepishly. “I've only learned one skill.”

‘Well I’ve learnt one but read the others.’

“Naruto, you're all beaten up, what were you doing?”

“Never mind that! I'm going to try an incredible jutsu. If I do it, you’ll let me graduate!” I chirp happily. It wasn’t fake I honestly wanted to impress him.

Iruka blinked. I mean I know I was covered in bruises as working on any Jutsu and some chakra control would do. I brought my hands to my face making a recognisable hand-sign.

“Naruto?”

“Hn?”

“Where did you get the scroll on your back?”

“Oh, this? Mizuki-sensei told me about it. And about this place too.”

Worried Iruka frowned.

“He said that if I showed you this skill, I'd definitely graduate!”

“Mizuki?”

Hearing something, Iruka quickly pushed me out of the way, taking the hit of different kunai being launched at me himself.

“No” I whispered softly.

“Nice job finding her." smiled Mizuki, who suddenly appeared.

Pulling loose a kunai, Iruka glared at his friend. “I see, so that's what going on…”

“Naruto, give me the scroll.”

“What's going on here?” I asked. I knew what was going on but I had to act.

“Naruto, don't give him the scroll even if you die!” ordered Iruka. The man was bleeding from various wounds. “That is a dangerous scroll that had forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it. Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!”

Shaking, I stood up.

“Naruto, there is no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth.”

“The truth?”

“No, don't!” screamed Iruka desperately.

“Twelve years ago... You know about the demon fox being sealed away, right?” taunted Mizuki. “Since that incident, a new rule was created for the village.”

“... A rule?” I asked.

“But Naruto, this rule was never meant to be told to you.”

“Not to me? What is this rule? Why?”

‘ _Oh god what if Iruka didn’t make it_ ’ I couldn’t handle seeing someone die in front of me. ‘ _But I would’ve died if he didn’t get here_ ’ It seemed I just realised this isn’t a game. My life would be in danger way more times. I’m Naruto. I’m the Main Character. This happens to me a lot. My family would get in trouble. Could I deal with kind of stress?

Mizuki chuckled.

“What kind of rule is it?” I knew but this is real life, not an anime. My entire body was shaking.

“The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox.” Mizuki sneered at her

“Huh? What do you mean?” I screamed again, I can hear my voice slightly breaking. I wasn’t in control of my body but at the same time, I was.

“STOP IT!” yelled Iruka.

“It means that you are the Kyuubi that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village! You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and…”

“Stop it!”

“You have been lied to by everyone!” Mizuki continued as if Iruka wasn't there. “Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you?”

Tears gathered in my eyes.

‘ _I know already_ ’ I think to myself, ‘ _Why does this hurt._ ’

“Iruka is the same! He actually hates you!”

‘ _This shouldn’t hurt._ ’

“Naruto!” called Iruka probably worried about my reaction.

“Nobody will ever accept you.” Said Mizuki as he surged forward.

“That scroll was used to seal you up.” Mizuki had almost reached the blond now

Blood flew across the screen. Iruka was covering me with his body as the great Wind shuriken Mizuki had thrown was sticking out of his back. Blood dripped from the man's mouth onto my cheeks.

‘ _No, No, No_ ’ Tears gathered once more in my eyes.

“Why?” I knew he cared but he shouldn’t have done this.

“M-my parents, after they died, there was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me. I was so sad... I would always act like an idiot to get people's attention." Iruka tried to explain. "Since I wasn't able to do well in things like school and get attention that way, it was better than being nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot.”

‘ _No_ ’

“It was so painful.” The man was crying now “Yeah, Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain too. I'm sorry, Naruto, if I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this.”

‘ _No stop this_ ’

I hesitated for a bit and then, feeling overwhelmed, ran away.

‘ _Why am I so weak? I could’ve stopped this._ ’

I ran as far away from the two as my feet could carry me when I hid when I could hear and remember what happened.

‘Iruka’ gained on the fake me.

“Naruto!” ‘Iruka’ ran beside the girl. “Hurry! Pass me the scroll. Mizuki is after it!”

Mid-jump ‘Naruto’ changed directions and tackled her teacher.

“Huh?”

The man flew back as ‘Naruto’ landed and clutched the scroll.

“What?” gaped ‘Iruka’. “Why? Naruto... How did you know I wasn't Iruka?”

And with that Mizuki stopped the transformation jutsu.

“Hehehe.” Laughed Naruto.

A sudden cloud of smoke appeared to reveal Iruka.

“Because I’m Iruka.”

“I see.” Sneered the white-haired man.

Unknown to both men, I was hidden behind a tree a bit further away. Clutching the real scroll, hiding so I could hear their conversation.

“Hehehe, you'd transform into what killed your parents to protect her?”

“I won't hand that scroll over to an idiot like you!”

“You're the idiot.” Mocked Mizuki. “Naruto and I are the same.”

“The same?”

Hearing this, I frowned. ‘ _No we’re not ass-hat_ ’

“If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want. There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use that power, unlike what you're assuming.”

“Yeah…” Iruka agreed.

‘ _No I can’t think like this, he doesn’t agree, I know this._ ’ I think to myself ‘ _But why does it hurt so bad?_ ’

“The demon fox would do that…” Iruka interrupted me from my depressing thoughts, “but Naruto is different. She is ...I acknowledge her as one of my excellent students. She may not be the hardest worker…”

I hugged the scroll to herself and tried to hide my face in it.

‘ _This couldn’t be happening._ ’

“and she's clumsy so nobody accepts her. She already knows what it is to feel pain in your heart. She isn't the demon fox anymore…”

‘ _Why is this affecting me so much?_ ’

“She is a member of the hidden leaf village.”

Tears, that I had tried to contain since the beginning of the day, finally fell.

“She's Uzumaki Naruto!”

I was shaking, trying to calm down, to regain control of my emotions and to not make any noise. I knew this was going to happen why did it feel so emotional? Tears leaked from my eyes.

Mizuki grimaced. “Ok, whatever…” he took his second great wind shuriken from his back.

I was frozen looking at a weak from blood loss Iruka from my seat against the tree.

“Iruka, I said I would take care of you later, but I changed my mind. Hurry up and die!”

Mizuki was about to throw the weapon. Iruka smiled but didn't move. He didn't need to.

Unexpectedly, I was here and I head-butted the stupid attacking shinobi.

“Naruto?!”

“You should not have done that…” muttered Mizuki, slowly getting up. With the scroll resting on the ground but still in my hand, I glared at him.

“If you laid a finger on my sensei. I'll kill you!” Still glaring. I cared for Iruka-Sensei and like hell would I let anyone hurt him.

“You idiot! Why did you come out? Run away!”

"Shut up! Punks like you I finish in one shot!"

“Try it, you bastard! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!”

I formed a familiar hand seal. Mizuki only laughed mockingly at me. Dick.

“Then do it, demon fox!” I got angry at this. I literally had no control over Kurama getting sealed these damn idiots.

However, both chuunin gasped in shock at what followed next.

“ **Kage bunshin no jutsu!** ” I shout. Thousands of copies of me appeared from the smoke. The entire forest clearing was full of copies of me.

“Wha-? What’s going on?” Mizuki cried looking at all of the copies of me. I smirked.

“What’s wrong?” I mocked looking at him, “Come at me! I thought you were going to kill me in one shot?”

I hear from behind me in a stunned voice.

“Naruto, you…”

“Well then, I’ll start things off!” With this, all my clones started to attack the Traitor Chuunin.

All of my clones popped as soon as he was beaten to a pulp on the floor.

I look at Mizuki’s form and then Iruka-Sensei.

“I think I went a little too far.” I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. I looked at Iruka and he smiled.

“Naru, come here. There’s something I want to give you. Close your eyes.” I did as told. When I couldn’t feel anything on my face I asked.

“Sensei?”

“You can open your eyes now Naru.”

My eyes flew open and I looked at Iruka. In his hands were my goggles and I felt my head his headband was there.

“Congratulations on graduation! Let’s celebrate; I’ll buy you a bowl of ramen.” Tears flow down my cheeks. I could feel my lips trembling. My vision grew blurry as I tackled him in a hug being mindful of his injury.

Suddenly Ninja’s started to appear around me and Iruka. The stressful use of chakra made me pass out.

Before I blacked out I heard a masculine voice speak

“Time to get you to the hospital”


	10. Chapter 8 - Konohamaru enters

**_Keys:_ ** **_  
_ ** **Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** **  
** "Speaking"   
_'Thoughts'_ _  
_ _'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_   
~Animal speech~

 **_Previously:_ ** **_  
_ ** _“_ **_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_ ** _” I shout. Thousands of copies of me appeared from the smoke. The entire forest clearing was full of copies of me._

_“Wha-? What’s going on?” Mizuki cried looking at all of the copies of me. I smirked._

_“What’s wrong?” I mocked looking at him, “Come at me! I thought you were going to kill me in one shot?”_

_I hear from behind me in a stunned voice._

_“Naruto, you…”_

_“Well then, I’ll start things off!” With this, all my clones started to attack the Traitor Chuunin._

_All of my clones popped as soon as he was beaten to a pulp on the floor._

_I look at Mizuki’s form and then Iruka-Sensei._

_“I think I went a little too far.” I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. I looked at Iruka and he smiled._

_“Naru, come here. There’s something I want to give you. Close your eyes.” I did as told. When I couldn’t feel anything on my face I asked._

_“Sensei?”_

_“You can open your eyes now Naru.”_

_My eyes flew open and I looked at Iruka. In his hands were my goggles and I felt my head his headband was there._

_“Congratulations on graduation! Let’s celebrate; I’ll buy you a bowl of ramen.” Tears flow down my cheeks. I could feel my lips trembling. My vision grew blurry as I tackled him in a hug being mindful of his injury._

_Suddenly Ninja’s started to appear around me and Iruka. The stressful use of chakra made me pass out._

_Before I blacked out I heard a masculine voice speak_

_“Time to get you to the hospital”_

**Naru’s P.O.V** **  
** After when Iruka and I got released from the hospital. Me being sooner than him as they wanted me out of there as soon as possible but the Hokage was making sure I was treated. Thanks, Jiji love you. I got visits from a few people. Such as Sakura, Sayuri and their parents who brought me some home-cooked food. Sasuke with my gold plush but only because of Sayuri and Sakura forced them to come to not ruin their image.

It was now time for me to meet Konohamaru. Damn that squirt. This would be a bit of fun.

I ended up getting a good photo but it had to be approved by the one in charge this happened to be the Hokage. So as he thought I would probably do something stupid he called me to his office to talk about it. Ha sucker, I actually did a decent one.

“You know I thought about What I wanted to do with it for ages but then I realised that I want people to take me seriously!” I look at the Hokage. He had a proud look in his eyes. Then he takes a serious tone

“Something we need to discuss is your so-called ‘Sexy Jutsu’,” He looks at me pointedly. “I’ve had reports of it being used after you were caught” Ah yes my escape plan.

I sheepishly grin.

“Well no-one expects it, so it’s a good plan to help me not get caught.” I grin at him.

“Not even you did Gramps!” I smirk at him.

He blushes in embarrassment and awkwardly cleared his throat, pretending that it didn’t happen.

"The Sexy jutsu. Very tricky. A little too tricky. Don't do it again."

I laughed, nervously.

“Gomenasai Gramps, I’ll try not to do it again.” I smile. ‘ _At least not in front of you_ ’ I think to myself.

Just then, the door slide opened and a kid of eight years old, ran inside, clutching a shuriken. ‘There’s Konahamaru’

“Oldman! I challenge you! I'm going to defeat you and become the Fifth Hokage!” And tripped on his feet.

As a response, he curled up and cried. Hokage tilted his hat in embarrassment. Just then a Jounin came and gasped.

The kid grabbed his forehead, “Something tripped me!” He said in a snotty tone.

‘ _No nothing did it was just flat_ ’ I knew he was going to be a headache.

“A-are you okay, honourable grandson? By the way, there's nothing here for you to trip on. It's pretty flat.” He pushed his glasses up.

‘ _Goody,_ ’ I thought rolling my eyes ‘ _He’s here too_ ’

Konohamaru looked at me and I could feel my eyebrow twitch. He was a brat in the first episode we saw him and I knew I was going to get annoyed a lot today.

He walked over to me, pointing a finger at me accusingly,

“Alright! You are the one who tripped me, aren't you?!” He shouted at me.

I was fuming. You know what I was going to have fun with this.

I pulled the kid's collar, clenched my fist, ready to punch him, and stated.  
“You tripped by yourself, you dork!”

The Jounin stomped, “Get your hands off him. He's the Honorable grandson of the honourable, 3rd Hokage!” He pointed at the Hokage who looked, dare I say, bored and resigned.

I looked at the Hokage then at Konohamaru. Where was the resemblance? The kid smirked and decided to taunt me.

“What happened? Huh?..huh? I thought you're gonna hit me. Got scared that the Third Hokage is my grandfather?!”

I scowled, "I don't care if he's your grandmother! Dattebayo!!" I punched his head. The kid fell down, looking stunned.

‘He needs discipline everyone has been treating him kindly in fear because he’s the Hokage’s grandson.’ I understood that. I was the mayor's daughter everyone treated me nicely in fear of my father. I was adopted so I didn’t get treated nicely at first because of that.

The Jounin gaped, “H-h-h-honorable grandson!!”

I got annoyed so I left knowing that he was following me. I stopped and turned. There laid a rock, with very visible feet. I rolled my eyes at the immaturity and kept walking. The footsteps started again. Tired of all the stupidity, I turned around.

‘ _Kurama please, give me strength for this_ ’ I close my eyes

‘ **I think you’re going to have some fun kit. You help at the orphanage a lot so how is this any different?** ’ He replies to me.

Time to confront the squirt. “I know that you're following me! So just give up! That's so obvious, it's pathetic! If you wanted to follow me do it in a more hidden place like a tree.”

The brat snickered, “Saw through my disguise, huh? I was right. You're good!” He walked to me and pointed his finger at me, “I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer!”

I was honestly going to bite his finger if he points it at me again. I stared at him and raised my eyebrow.

The kid continued, “Afterwards, you have to teach me the Sexy jutsu, you used on grandpa Hokage!”

“It's some kind of joke, isn't it? It has to be punishment for all of my pranks.” I mutter to myself.

“Don’t you already have a trainer? The Jounin that took care of you before.”

The kid shook his head, “No way! I need a new trainer! Please, boss…” he begged.

I looked at him in surprise, “Boss?” Wow, he was calling me that already.

Konohamaru grinned, “Yeah! You're the boss! Boss! Boss! Boss!”

I rubbed my forehead. “Even If I say no your gonna continue pestering me,” I muttered to myself.

“Eh, why not?” Konohamaru cheered.

They both walked by the shops, "If you want to be a master ninja then you have to learn how to control your chakra, dattebayo!"

Konohamaru repeated, “Chakra? I’ve already learnt that.” I was close to hitting my head.

“But, you need to learn what Chakra is”

Konohamaru cut me off, "Chakra is elemental life energy that is used to perform jutsu. The ninja arts of the spiritual energy from each part of the cells in the body with physical energy which is intensified by training and experience. Then the ninja uses special hand signs to use the combined energy to perform a jutsu."

I looked at him and deadpanned, “You just reading it from the scroll,” I continued, “Anyways, you can babble about advanced techniques all you want but there are only a few things you need.”

“What's that?”

“Just plain hard work and practice.”

“Alright! I didn’t know that!”

I grinned now it’s time for the fun part  “Alright! Now I'm going to throw some big challenges at you. Are you ready?”

“I'm ready, boss!”

“Then let's do it! Show me your transformation.”

Konohamaru tilted his head, "Eh?"

“Show me what can you do and I'll see how I can help you improve, dattebayo!” Damn, I’m going to say that more throughout my life now aren’t I?

Konohamaru shrugged, “Okay. But what do I transform into?”

I looked around and spotted a pretty lady with a beautiful Kimono on her and brown hair. Perfect! She seems familiar though.

“See that lady? The one buying fruit? Transform into her!” I point her out to him.

“No problem! Transform!” The smoke cleared up to reveal a very hideous woman Wearing the correct clothes.

I looked him in shock, “That’s is an atrocity and I as a woman am very offended.” Time to offer advice. Get better soon my mind.

“Okay turn around for me” He does so and I see that he got all of the clothes right he just needs to work on the body.

“The only thing that you got right was the clothes,” I stop him from turning more. “You need to slim down and need to grow taller. Good for a first try though.”

“She looks like me?” A squeaked voice said in disbelief and some anger as well. It was the lady he was imitating. I suddenly had a good look at her and I recognised her.

“Naruto what are you teaching the Honourable Grandson” It was someone who I grew up with in the orphanage Yoko.

“Hi, Yoko! He asked me to teach him my jutsu so I am.” I smile at her. “He needs more practice on the body.” I look at her “Though his clothes are perfect. Look the design matches your Kimono perfectly.” I show her she nods her mood doing a 180 comparing the Kimonos.

“Still try to make me cuter okay!” She chirped “I hope to see you again Naru, congratulations on Graduating!” She hugged me and continued to shop.

“Girls are scary” Now breaking his illusion Konohamaru talked when Yoko left.

“You bet your ass we are.” I smiled at him.

After we practised and I got hit on the head for the mistakes that Konohamaru did. Unfair. We decided to sit on a bench and I bought us some juice.

“So what is this obsession you have with your grandfather?” I asked as I drank my sweet orange juice.

Konohamaru looked at me then on the ground, “My grandfather named me Konohamaru, after the ancient name of the village. So, it's really easy to remember, right? But no one calls me that. Not even a single person in the whole village. Because when they see me, they don't really see me. They see the honourable grandson of Lord Hokage. I can't stand it anymore. It's like I'm invisible. So, that's why I have to become a Hokage now so people would know who I am.” Well, that was cute and heartwarming. I knew better though

There was silence until I broke it, “Get real! Do you think people would accept the squirt like you!”

Konohamaru looked at me obviously confused, “Huh?”

I didn't acknowledge him I just kept talking, “You think you can become Hokage in a day or two. That's not possible, dattebayo!”

Konohamaru jumped, “What!?” He was angry. I couldn’t blame him for that though.

“It's not that simple. You keep on saying Hokage… Hokage. To be one, do you know what you have to do?” I loved this moment between the two so I was definitely passionate. Also as I am Naruto I have the same feeling about this as well.

“What?”

I flashed him my special foxy grin, “You have to defeat me in battle!” Konohamaru gasped.

“I found you!” We turned and saw the same Jounin on the tree. He jumped down, “Now time to go home, honourable grandson.”

‘ _Yay, the pervert is here now. I forgot he interrupted us_ ’

“No way. I'm not going anywhere. I'm learning how to beat my grandfather! Don't get in my way!”

The Jounin chuckled, “The Hokage is more than a fighter. He must know virtue, honour, wisdom and he must be skilled in thousands of Jutsu. You don't even know one jutsu!”

Konohamaru glared at him angrily, “ **Transform!** ” The smoke cleared, there stood a Sexy, brown-haired and naked girl.

‘ _I’m so proud he did it._ ’ I wiped my imaginary tear from my eye. ‘ _I’m such a proud mama bird_ ’

"Hey there~ Like my Jutsu," she winked. The Jounin's mouth dropped.

“What kind of scandalous technique is that?!” He shouted at me, I smirked at him as he ranted "Such things never work on me. I'm an elite Jounin.”

He grabbed Konohamaru's scarf and tried to drag him, “Stop this. Naruto is turning you into a delinquent. Only my splendid training can put you on the fast track of becoming a Hokage!”

“Just leave me alone!” Now I was angry no-one harms my Kits. I raised my fingers and did a familiar Jutsu.

“ **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!** ” The boys turned their attention to back to me, whose clones were now filling the field.

“Woah! This is unreal!” Konohamaru screamed in complete awe.

“Hah! I'm a leaf ninja warrior. I'm not going to fall for it as Mizuki did!” He smirked, getting into a battle form.

“C'mon, boss,” Konohamaru muttered.

I did the hand sign, **“Transform!”** All the clones followed the suit.

Suddenly there were lots of Sexy Jutsud Naruto clones on the field. They all jumped at Ebisu and rubbed themselves on him. Ebisu was pushed back with the pressure of his nosebleed and fell on the ground, unconscious yet still twitching.

I released the jutsu laughing, "Hahaha! Got you with my harem jutsu!"

"Oh man...I can't even beat that snobby trainer of mine. I wanna be Hokage so bad." Whined Konohamaru.

“You really think it's that simple?” Asked Naruto, “To be a Hokage, you have to be the greatest of all ninjas. You have to prove yourself so that people believe in you. Look at me, I've been through a lot already! I've been ignored, pushed away. I was even treated like I had the plague or something. After all that I found the one person who believes in me! To find that one person, I got knocked out, a lot! So, you have to make sure that you are ready!”

“Ready for what?”

“For lots of sweat and tears, while you're learning to be a ninja.”

My long, blond hair fluttered in the wind as I turned and flashed Konohamaru, a smile.

 **‘** _Literally, how does that happen?_ **’**

‘ **Beats me Kit, I’m proud of you.** ’

‘ _Thanks Kura-Kun_ ’

“By the way, there is no easy way.”

Konohamaru stared at complete awe. Then he grinned and stuck his nose in the air like a snobby kid.

“Who do you think you are to lecture me like that? I'm not going to be your apprentice anymore. From now on we are rivals! Hehehe.”

“Sure thing, Kono-kun!” I beamed at the flushed cheeks of the kid. Adorable. I turned around and started walking away while waving. One of my clones popped to show what Konohamaru was doing.

Konohamaru stared at me and saluted. What a cute brat.


	11. Chapter 9 - Meet the Teams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently one of my chapters didn't post. I put it up just then so you should probably go back to read it so it doesn't confuse you. It was the now "Chapter 9 - Chapter 7 - Graduating" So you should read that first then the other chapters after it. Sorry I thought it got posted but apparently it didn't! I have a new chapter for you and I'm working on the new chapters still so you'll get an update soon! I also didn't forget about Shisui, I mean how could I? I was the one who tried to keep him alive in a spirit form after all. So enjoy the chapter~

**_Keys:_  
** Bijuu speaking/Jutsus  
"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_  
_'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'  
__~Animal speech~_

 **_Previously:_ ** **_  
_ ** _“By the way, there is no easy way.”_

_Konohamaru stared at complete awe. Then he grinned and stuck his nose in the air like a snobby kid._

_“Who do you think you are to lecture me like that? I'm not going to be your apprentice anymore. From now on we are rivals! Hehehe.”_

_“Sure thing, Kono-kun!” I beamed at the flushed cheeks of the kid. Adorable. I turned around and started walking away while waving._

_Konohamaru stared at me and saluted. What a cute brat._

**Naru’s P.O.V**

I stretched and got out of bed. It was today that we were going to meet our teams. I quickly left my room so I could make breakfast. I made some pancakes with chocolate in them and I got Gold some leftovers from dinner yesterday. He barked happily and started to chow down on the pork. I smiled and started to eat my pancakes. I couldn’t believe that no-one else had thought about making them. They were delicious.

After eating I quickly got changed. Out of habit, I was going to put on my goggles but I quickly put on my headband. Gold followed me when I left. He was trotting beside me happily looking around the streets.

Not even 15 minutes after leaving Konohamaru jumped in front of me.

“Alright, Naruto!” before he tripped and fell.

I just blinked at him. “Um..just what do you think you're doing, Konohamaru?”

“That was a sleek move. That's why I respect you as a rival.” He said, getting up and dusting his clothes.

“But I didn't do anything.” I sweatdropped.

“Okay! Fight me. Fair and square!” Konohamaru got into a fighting pose completely ignoring me.

“Sorry, I got an orientation.” I rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

He looked at me surprised, “Orientation??

I grinned, “That's right, Starting today, I'm starting my advanced ninja studies. dattebayo!” pointing at my forehead protector. Konohamaru 'ah-ed'.

I entered the classroom and sat down on a seat. Waiting excitedly for the class to start.

“This class isn’t for dropouts. What are you doing here?” I turned and saw Shikamaru standing there.

I pointed my thumb at her headband, “Oh yeah? You see this..? Do you see this? Open your eyes, Shikamaru. It's a regulation headband." She grinned, “We'll be training together! How do like that?” I kept babbling, “Let me put it in this way, I look great in this headband like it was made for me, dattebayo!”

Just then the door slides open, and Sakura and Ino burst in. Staying in character Sakura argues. Sayuri rolls her eyes and comes to sit next to me.

“I'M FIRST!” Both declared before Simultaneously glaring at each other.

“I won again, Forehead!” Smirked Ino.

“Give it up, Piggy!” Sakura smirked back, “I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least ten inches ahead from you!”

“Have you always been this delusional, Billboard brow!” Snapped Ino.

They both bickered. I looked up and saw Sakura looking at me, waving.

I wave at her. She smiles at me before looking at Sasuke.

“Uh...good morning, Sasuke-kun.” She greeted, shyly. Sasuke acknowledged her with a blank look before going back to glaring at nothing.

“Mind if I sit next to you?” She smiled, blushing.

Ino stomped at her, “Back off, Forehead. I was here first!”

“Technically, It was me.” A random fangirl popped up.

‘ _Well I was the only one that actually sat next to him_ ’ I think sarcastically

“No, I was!” Suddenly there were groups of girls fighting over the seat next to Sasuke.

‘ _Hey Sasu wanna piss off everyone?_ ’ I think to him.

‘ _You wanna do the Kiss? Really_ ’ He thinks back.

‘ _Fuck yes! I have Gold under the desk so I wanna see what they think of him. Think of the chaos that would happen. Do you really want one of your rabid fans to be your first kiss?_ ’ They haven’t met gold yet. When they do it’ll be amazing.

‘ _Only for the chaos, Not the fangirls, but you need to make your special Chocolate pancakes for me._ ’ He rolls his eyes and looks straight ahead.

‘ _I will don’t worry love ya!_ ’ I mentally smirk.

I jumped onto the table and fake glared at Sasuke. We were close that we were almost nose to nose. Keeping my face the same I think

‘ _Sasu I have a few jokes I want to say but this isn’t the time._ ’

‘ _Shh this is serious Naru!_ ’

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. I could feel that she was close to laughing though.

I felt myself get pushed and my lips landed on Sasuke’s. I soon pushed him off and rubbed my lips.

"Naruto, I'll kill you," Sasuke growled as he rubbed his lips furiously with the back of his hand.

‘ _You love me teme_ ’

‘ _Never do that again, it felt so awkward. You owe me dobe._ ’

‘ _Holy shit, I’m crying that was amazing_ ’

‘ _Sayuri shut up I’m finally going to die_ ’

I shivered by the killing Aura surrounding me. I sense danger.

I turned around and saw a group of girls glaring at me with a murderous glint in their eyes. Sakura sat this one out as she was laughing really loudly with Sayuri.

‘ _Fangirls are definitely scary. People were not over-reacting about this_ ’ I think to myself as I brace myself for what was about to happen next.

I’m sorry Shisui for doubting you about this.

Gold felt the murderous intent towards me and stood up from his place under my desk and stood protectively in front of me growling loudly. This scared some of the girls but what scared her more was when I grinned and whistled sharply. Then roughly and sharply said.

“Gold down boy” Then I sat next to Sayuri, Sakura and Sasuke. Low-fiving Sasuke and Sayuri. Not seeing that Shikamaru saw what we did.

I looked around the room and see Akamaru looking at me wagging his tail.

I smile at him and then look forward.

The other fangirls tried to retort but the door opened and Iruka entered.

“Settle down, class!” The fangirls dispersed.

“Thanks, buddy.” I pet and rubbed behind Gold’s ears.

“From today, you're all ninjas. To get here you face lots of trials hardships but from now on it will only get difficult. Remember, you're only a genin, a 1st level ninja. Every genin will be put in a three-man squad, lead by a Jounin, a leaf ninja.” Explained Iruka.

“I will now announce the squads…” I spaced out, I already knew this.

“Uzumaki Naruto,” I paid attention to this, “Haruno Sakura,”

Iruka continued, “Uchiha Sasuke, and due to the uneven amount of students Haruno Sayuri, Squad 7.”

There was a large number of complaints about this.

“Quiet!” Iruka shouted and continued

“Next is Squad 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.”

I could hear most of the conversations behind me.

Ino scowled, “Ugh!”

Shikamaru gave an annoyed huff, “So what you didn't get in Uchiha's squad. What's so special about him.”

Ino berated, “He's Sasuke-kun, The ultimate hottie with everything. Don't you get it?”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, “No, I don't get it. Because I'm not a girl.”

“You're so full of yourself. I'd be hate to be on your squad.” Retorted Ino.

Iruka's voice cut them off. “Now squad 10. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru-”

“Hah! Did you said something about hating to be on my squad?” Smirked Shikamaru.

“-Akimichi Chouji.” He finished.

Iruka cleared his throat, “You're going to meet you Jounin teacher after lunch. Until then, class dismissed!”

Everyone started to pile out of the classroom when they were called by their Jounin-sensei except team 7 and Iruka-Sensei.

“Guess what?” I told the others

“What you do now?” Sasuke looked at me.

“Rude and I made you all Bentos, I guess you don’t want it then” that made all three sit up.

“Food! Please, Naru” Sayuri asked me. I smiled and gave her the one I made for her. Then I gave the others their own ones and went to see Iruka-sensei.

“Hi sensei! What are you doing?” I chirped.

“I have to mark all of the tests for the lower years, Naruto.” He seemed tired.

“Here you go! Remember to take a break sometimes!” I placed the bento on his desk and went back to our seats. We then started to play cards for a while until I couldn’t take it anymore.

I slammed my hands down and stood up, walking to the chalkboard. The class already empty and I grabbed the duster and set it between the classroom door.

Then I continued to play poker with my team.

Just then a white-haired man came in and the eraser fell on his head.

Once the chalk cloud had disappeared the man's face was revealed. Well, only one grey eye became visible. His left eye was covered with his hitai-ate and he wore a mask to cover the rest of his face.

I snorted. We all knew this would happen.

The Jounin didn't let this all bother him.

“Hmm. How can I say this? My first impression... I don't like you guys.”

We just looked at him blankly.

“Meet me on the roof.”

We looked at each other and shrugged. We then Shunshined to the roof just like Shisui taught us.

Kakashi seemed surprised but then recollected himself before we could notice.

“Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves.” began their Sensei.

“What do you want to know, Sensei?”

“How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and things like that.”

“Hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first?” I asked.

“Oh me?” asked the man looking completely bored. “Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future... Hmm. And I have a lot of hobbies.”

We sweatdropped. “So all he told us is his name?”

“Now it's your turn. You start, blondie.”

With a big grin, I started. “My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen. What I like even more is the ramen at Ichiraku Ramen! I love training, hanging out with my friends and animals. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for cup ramen to cook, bullies and those that abuse their power. My dream…”

Kakashi sweatdropped but he did look thoughtful about my answers

“My dream is to surpass the Hokage and then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence. That and to protect all of my precious people!”

Kakashi just stared at me.

“My hobbies… cooking, drawing and pranks I guess.”

The Jounin rubbed his hair. “Next.”

The black haired Uchiha spoke up. “My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike. I like my friends and Naru’s cooking. My hobbies are training and gardening. And... I don't want to use the word 'dream' but... I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan-”

“Kinky” I muttered. Sasuke glared at me.

“and to kill a certain man.” He finished

“Ok. Blank stare pinky.”

“I’m Haruno Sayuri. I like my family and my friends. I dislike bullies and fangirls. My dream is to become strong enough to protect those precious to me. My hobby is learning instruments.” Sayuri nodded to sensei.

“Next other pinky”

“I'm Haruno Sakura. I like my family and helping my Kaa-san. I dislike fangirls-”

I snorted. She sighed at me.

“And bullies. My dream is to become a Medic-nin just like Tsunade. My hobbies include reading and spending time with my family.”

“Ok, that's enough of that. We will start our mission tomorrow.

“What kind of duties?” I asked.

“First we are going to do something with just the five of us.” Said Kakashi stoically.

“What? What?” I just continued to ask everything as no-one else was going to keep asking these.

“Survival training.”

‘ _I mean that sounds cool_ ’


	12. Chapter 10 - BELL TEST! BELL TEST!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Sorry for leaving you guys hanging for a while!

**_Keys:_ ** ****_  
_ **Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** ****  
"Speaking"   
_ 'Thoughts'  _ __   
_ 'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts' _ _   
_ __ ~Animal speech~

**_Previously:_ ** **_  
_ ** _ “I'm Haruno Sakura. I like my family and helping my Kaa-san. I dislike fangirls-” _

_ I snorted. She sighed at me.  _

_ “And bullies. My dream is to become a Medic-nin just like Tsunade. My hobbies include reading and spending time with my family.” _

_ “Ok, that's enough of that. We will start our mission tomorrow. _

_ “What kind of duties?” I asked. _

_ “First we are going to do something with just the five of us.” Said Kakashi stoically. _

_ “What? What?” I just continued to ask everything as no-one else was going to keep asking these. _

_ “Survival training.”  _

_ ‘I mean that sounds cool’ _

**Naru’s P.O.V**

‘ _ BELL TEST! BELL BEST!’ _ We all chanted but kept our face straight after many years of practice doing it.

“Huh?” I tilted my head, “We already passed the test to become a Genin. I thought we’re supposed to have a mission! What do you mean?!” Naru you are such a dense adorable idiot... I am now the dense adorable idiot.

Kakashi chuckled darkly and his chuckles turned into a creepy laugh.

“Hey! Why are you laughing that is simple question!” Thanks Saku.

‘ _ How should we take action for this? _ ’ Sayuri questioned.

‘ _ Stick to plot then dish out awesome teamwork? _ ’ I replied

‘ _ You sound so unsure about that answer dobe. _ ’

‘ _ Teme shut up for sec. _ ’

‘ _ Listen to Sensei you two _ ’ Sakura broke us up before we started a mind fight.

Kakashi stopped laughing, “I'll tell you but you might not like the answer.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and the twins gave him a interested look.

“Out of 27 teams only 9 are passed and the remaining team have to go back to the academy. In other words this is an make it or break it, pass or fail test.” He continues. Wow I didn’t realise that Kakashi was such a Drama Queen. Then again he did make storm clouds in the original Bell Test.

“And…” He paused for the dramatic effect, “The chance that you fail is at least 60%....See? Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it.” He said in a cheery tone. Wow what an ass…et to his personality 

"That's crazy! We got passed the test. What was the graduation test was anyway!?" I huffed annoyed.

Kakashi blinked, "Oh that? That was just for selecting candidates who might become genin...or maybe not." God he is such a drama addict.

"What?" I love being snarky this however was not the time.

"That's right. I decide whether you pass or fail to meet me at the designated spot at five a.m. and bring your ninja gear."

"That's it. You're dismissed." He waved his hand carelessly,  "Oh! And you might want to skip out on breakfast or you'll puke." With that he disappeared with a 'poof'.

“Eat breakfast?” I ask. We all nod in sync

“Eat breakfast.” We all nod and went our separate ways waiting in anticipation for tomorrow morning.

**_Narrator’s P.O.V_ **

Sakura, Sayuri and Naruto were yawning as Sasuke looked perfectly awake. Without a word Naruto propped down and closed her eyes. Fifteen minutes later the twins followed and after an hour later Sasuke sat down as well

The sky was bright now and there was still no sign of the silver-haired Jounin.

"Good morning, everyone. How was your day." Kakashi arrived giving a crinkled smile.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto snarled, giving a death glare. Sayuri didn’t join in but deadpanned at the Jounin.

Kakashi pointed to his right, "Well, a black cat crossed my way so I had to take a long way."

The four children stared in disbelief.

“Well,” Kakashi coughed, “Let's get started.” He set an alarm clock on the tree stump, “It is set till noon.”

They heard a jingle and saw Kakashi holding three bells,    
“You're assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me. If you couldn't get those bells by noon, you'll go without lunch. And if you tried to steal the lunch, you'll be tied to that post and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you.”

The children's faces fell in fake disappointment. Sakura jumped, “Wait a minute! There are four of us and three bells!”

Kakashi gave his closed-eye-smile, “Well, in that way, one of you will be tied to the post, ultimately getting disqualify from the mission and end up going back to the academy.” He gave a calm look, “Then again, all four of you might flop too.”

He jingles the bell once again, “You can use any weapons against me because you're not prepared to kill me you might not get the bells.”

“But sensei! Those weapons can be dangerous.” Protested Sakura.

"Especially, if you couldn't even dodge the eraser." Naruto chimed, giggling.

"The class clowns are usually the weakest link. You should simply ignore them. Losers." Kakashi said coldly as Naruto bristled, "When I say start,  you start."

Naruto growled, she took out a Kunai, charging at Kakashi. In a flash Kakashi changed the position holding Naruto at the end of her pointed Kunai to her neck.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't even said start yet." He drawled lazily as he let go of her.

“A ninja doesn’t wait for a start” ‘Naru’ puffed away, all of the others did as well.

“You actually came at me with an intention to kill....” he said smugly, “How do I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys.”

Kakashi looked around, pleased to see that they have hidden. And deadpanned as he looks ahead. "You and me! Right now, fair and square!" She declared with a large grin.

Kakashi tilted his head to his right, "hmm? You know, compared to others.....you're....a bit weird."

Naruto scoffed, "The only thing weird here is your haircut!" With that she came charging at him.

Kakashi stared at the charging blonde with half lidded eyes and slipped his hand in the weapon pouch. Naruto, seeing this stopped dead at her tracks and waited for him to take out the weapon.

“Shinobi lesson #1: Taijutsu.” Said Kakashi as his hand came out clutching an.... orange coloured book?

“What are you waiting for? Hurry up and attack me.” Said Kakashi without looking up from the book.

“But...Hey?! What's with the book?” She stared at him a bit confused.

“To know what happens next... but don't let it bother, it won't make a difference against you guys.” He mumbled still hiding his face in his book.

Naruto shrieked, "I'll totally kick your ass!" She pulled the sleeves up and aimed a kicked, "Ahhh!"

Kakashi quickly flopped down causing Naruto to missed and lose her balance, "Kyaaa!" She caught herself and saw Kakashi was no where.

He was in fact behind her, "A Shinobi isn't supposed to be caught from behind, baka." Said Kakashi as he formed a tiger seal.

Naruto heard a henged clone of hers as Sakura shout, “Get Away, Naruto! You're going to get killed!!”

“Huh?”

“Too late.” Chimed Kakashi, “Hidden leaf ancient Taijutsu supreme technique: thousand years of pain!” And poked Naruto in her but causing her to puff out of existence.

‘A shadow clone, pretty smart for the dead last.’ He thought 

"You know, you have to take the bells before noon if you want lunch." Kakashi commented as he watched his surrounding area.

Shadow clones then erupted from the tree line. Then as he jumped away and fought them as more appeared from the river surrounding a surprised Kakashi, "hn?"

Now Kakashi was very alert, "Not normal bunshins but Kage bunshin? A skill that multiply the Chakra use and isn’t just an illusion." He shrugged, " you probably can hold this for a minute but no matter how many you line up, you're still Naruto. You can't beat me with that jutsu."

He quickly left and the Naruto clones knowing he left dispelled.

~With the real bodies~

**_Sasuke’s P.O.V_ **

We were hiding in a bunker made by us earlier this morning trying our best to hide our chakra. Suddenly Naru gasped and held her head.

“The clones popped and the new ones are attacking him from the treeline and the river.” She informed all of us

“Should we initiate phase 2 or wait?” I ask her.

“Wait until my clones pop and the surveillance ones pop first” She orders.

“Got it.” We all nod.

“So for teamwork should we try to get the bells or no?” She shrugs.

“Want to play it safe? Or Dangerous?” I smirk at her question. She would deny it as much as she wanted to but we all would tell the other Naru was our leader. Our loyalty would always be towards her.

“I think we should at least try to fight” Sayuri pipes up, “He may think that we aren’t worth training otherwise.” 

“Or he could think that we’re playing it safe and see us trying to make it before the alarm rings at noon.” Before noon. That’s it!

“Guys you know how he set an alarm up,” I suggest waiting for them to turn to me, “It sets off at noon and that’s our time-limit right?”

“What are you getting at Sasuke?”

“Well, Sayuri what if we change the time limit for a longer time period?” I ask. They all catch on, Sakura facepalms, awe how adorable.

“I’m an idiot. What if we destroy it then we have an unlimited time-frame?” She suggests. We think for a bit. That could work as well. 

“We could do it from afar as well, lower chance of getting caught” Sayuri adds in. 

“And we wouldn’t have a time-limit at all since it would be destroyed.” I smirk.

“Well, we have our mission. Let’s do it” Naru puts her hand in the centre of our circle. I follow her and the others follow as well. We were interrupted by Gold as he comes from a little burrow that we made for this occasion. Moonlight followed behind him a little note in her mouth.

Naru made some sounds towards them and then Gold dropped his delivery and left quickly after licking all of our hands. Moonlight dropped the note onto my lap and I quickly opened it. Medical supply scroll and food storage scroll.

“How about we get some companions?” I hold the food scroll out to Naru.

“Always get help from high places. Smart.” She takes the scroll and I open the medical scroll. Inside is 4 smaller scrolls holding Identical copies of the medical supplies. I hand one to the others and pocket mine.

“The Clones have popped Kakashi is no longer in sight. Go distract him, I’ll finish the mission.” We nod and let ourselves out when none of the Surveillance clones popped or any of our alarms went off after 5 minutes.

**_Narrators P.O.V_ **

The next scenes went almost exactly like canon. Except that Sakura and Sayuri only faked to be passed out when they saw the genjutsu they were trapped in. After having a few minutes pass and the fact that Kakashi had left them made them get up and try to find Sasuke. Sasuke Kept the fight as close to canon as possible and was stuck in the ground. He called to the twins and they burst out laughing when they saw him, in their head of course, and just helped him get out the hole. 

“Thank you guys” He smiled at the two. 

“I honestly wanted to take a photo so I could blackmail your fangirls.” Sayuri replied.

“You didn’t but I did” Sakura laughed.

“Let’s see if the dobe did it.”

‘OH SHIT’ The three all look at eachother at the sound of the blonde in their heads.

‘What’s the matter dobe?’ Sasuke went towards the logs. The pinkettes following behind him.

‘Did you manage to break the alarm?’ Sayuri asked picking up her pace.

‘I broke the alarm but Kakashi-Sensei caught me’ The blonde replied.

Next scene was showed Naruto tied to one of the post as the other three sat beside her while Kakashi was standing in front of them, hearing their stomach grumbling.

‘ _ Thanks Kura-Kun for making that sound effect for us. _ ’ The blonde whispered in the back of her mind.

‘ **Don’t ask for something stupid and try not to get caught next time Kit** ’ The fox grumpily replied and tried to get back to his sleep.

“Uh-oh...Stomach's grumbling, huh? That's too bad..” he mocked, “Oh? About this test, I've decided. I'm sending none of you back to the academy....”

Naruto brightened, “Huh?”

"What?" Sakura muttered confused.

They started cheering. Naruto gave a excited laugh, "That means all four of us....all four of us...."

"Yes, all four of you..." his tone hardened, "Are being dropped from the program, permanently!"

Sakura and Naruto immediately stopped cheering and stared at their sensei in horror.

"Quit as ninja?! What does that mean?!" screamed an angry Naruto. Sasuke glared at the older man and Sakura had a lost look on her face.

"Ok, ok, we couldn't get the bells, but… why do we have to quit!?"

"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas."

Suddenly Sasuke charged the man, the other two exclaiming in surprise at his actions.

In a move too quick to follow through a Genin's memories, Kakashi had the boy pinned on the ground by sitting on his back and only restraining one arm.

"That's why you're a punk."

"No, don't step on Sasuke-kun!" screamed Sakura enraged.

"Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

The girl hesitated. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Behind her, Naruto suddenly got a look of understanding.

‘He didn’t think we worked together at all. He didn't realise that we were working together the whole time’

‘Well isn’t that peachy’ Sasuke muttered back.

“Basically, you guys are not understanding the answer to this test.”

“Answer?”

“Yes, the answer that helps you pass this test.”

“So, When are you going to tell us?” asked Sakura hopefully.

“Geez…” muttered the Jounin, still seated on Sasuke's back.

Irritated, Naruto started yelling again.

"Ahh! Damn it! What's the answer already?"

"It's teamwork." Answered Kakashi with a murderous look in his eyes.

All four Genin looked shocked at this.

"The four of you working together may have gotten the bells."

Sakura immediately became upset and annoyed.

"What do you mean by teamwork? We were working together the whole time! Who do you think organised all of this! We planned accordingly so we had a chance!”

Kakashi just stared at her with a blank look in his eyes.

“However that didn’t stop Sasuke from fighting me head-on. Or Naruto for that matter. You think I didn’t notice your little cave? However that didn’t stop any of you from doing stupid things!”

“Huh?!” The four children didn’t get what he was up to.

“The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests and successfully work together under these designed circumstances. Yet you guys… Sakura, instead of Naruto who was right next to you, you were only thinking about Sasuke, who was far away. Sayuri, You just followed your sister around the entire time not helping the others. Naruto, you were just running around by yourself, Not to mention while your intentions were to help the others you were alone and got caught. Sasuke, you just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything yourself. You accepted help after you got beat by me not before when you needed it. The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja but what's more important is 'teamwork'.”

“Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger” said Kakashi as he went to his weapon pouch, “and even get killed. For example…” He pulled a kunai out and held it to Sasuke's neck. “Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies! Sayuri if she can’t kill Naruto kill her!”

The girl looked shocked and unsure while Naruto looked around uneasily.

“What?!”

Slowly, Kakashi released the kid and stood up. “You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have to make tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties.”

Kakashi turned around and walked towards the memorial stone.

“Look at this; numerous names are carved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognised as heroes of the village.”

Naruto lost all her enthusiasm, her parents were on that stone..

“But they aren't just normal heroes... they are all heroes who died while on duty.”

The team looked uneasy.

“This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here…”

“You guys … I'll give you guys one more chance. But after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge me can eat lunch, but don't give Naruto any.”

“Huh?”

“It's punishment for breaking the alarm. If anyone gives her any food, they will fail immediately. I make the rules and you follow them! Got it?”

And with that the Jounin disappeared.

Naruto, still tied to the post started to swing her legs about.

“Stupid rope, If I don’t have ropeburns I’ll be lucky.” She muttered.

Sasuke after eating and leaving a quarter of his food extended it towards the blonde.

“We should all leave at least a quarter of food for you.” he started to feed her.

“Thanks teme!” The blonde smirked.

“Your malnourished do the villagers do this to you?” Sasuke muttered angrily mostly to himself. 

The other girls scarfed down most of their food leaving more than a third  for Naru. They quickly poured it into the bento Sasuke was using to feed the girl.

“Move over Sasuke” Sayuri took charge and started to feed the girl.

“After lunch we'll work together and get the bells. Canon be damned” Sasuke said

Touched Naru gave a small, but genuine smile. 

“Thanks. All of you.”

A big cloud of smoke exploded before them, the four exclaiming in fake shock.

“What's this?”

Kakashi emerged from it, an angry look in his visible eye.

“YOU GUYS…!”

He was slightly bowing so his head was at about the same height as Naruto's

“Pass.” Finished the man in a sweet tone.

Stunned, the four looked at their Jounin-Sensei, while Kakashi smiled his famous eye-smile.

“Pass? But why?” asked Sakura, confused.

“You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash… but you know what?” Kakashi smiled softly at them. “Those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash.”

Naruto and Sayuri just looked impressed at their Sensei while Sakura was cheering and Sasuke had a small but pleased smile on his face.

“That end the training. All of you pass! Ok! Starting tomorrow Team 7 will begin it's duties!” said Kakashi with a thumbs up

“Yay! We did it! We’re officially Ninja!” cheered Naruto 

Sayuri taking pity on the new genin but laughing silently at her untied her. Naruto quickly caught up to her new team dragging Sayuri with her.


	13. Chapter 11 - Bridge Building aka We Are All Dying today

**_Keys:_ ** ****_  
_ **Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** ****  
"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_   
_'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_   
~Animal speech~

 **_Previously:_ ** **_  
_ ** _The other girls scarfed down most of their food leaving more than a third for Naru. They quickly poured it into the bento Sasuke was using to feed the girl._

_“Move over Sasuke” Sayuri took charge and started to feed the girl._

_“After lunch, we'll work together and get the bells. Canon be damned” Sasuke said_

_Touched Naru gave a small, but genuine smile._

_“Thanks. All of you.”_

_A big cloud of smoke exploded before them, the four exclaiming in fake shock._

_“What's this?”_

_Kakashi emerged from it, an angry look in his visible eye._

_“YOU GUYS…!”_

_He was slightly bowing so his head was at about the same height as Naruto's_

_“Pass.” Finished the man in a sweet tone._

_Stunned, the four looked at their Jounin-Sensei, while Kakashi smiled his famous eye-smile._

_“Pass? But why?” asked Sakura, confused._

_“You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash… but you know what?” Kakashi smiled softly at them. “Those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash.”_

_Naruto and Sayuri just looked impressed at their Sensei while Sakura was cheering and Sasuke had a small but pleased smile on his face._

_“That end the training. All of you pass! Ok! Starting tomorrow Team 7 will begin its duties!” said Kakashi with a thumbs up_

_“Yay! We did it! We’re officially Ninja!” cheered Naruto_

_Sayuri taking pity on the new genin but laughing silently at her untied her. Naruto quickly caught up to her new team dragging Sayuri with her._

**Naru’s P.O.V** **  
** The quartet that was team 7’s genin were hidden in a forest

After doing tonnes of D-ranks it was finally the fabled Tora Mission.

Kakashi was just within the reach of us. Almost startling me with his voice when he asked.

“What's the distance from the target?”

“Five meters. I'm ready anytime.” Informed Sasuke.

“So am I.” Sayuri nods from where I can see her.

“I’m ready to get the cat” Sakura was near me bending down ready to jump.

“Me too, dattebayo.” I say quietly.

"Okay......GO!" All of pounced onto the poor cat.

I quickly grabbed the cat whispering comforting words to her.

~ _Hey sweetie it’s okay, We’re not gonna hurt you._ ~ She looked up at me surprised.

~Y _ou can speak our tongue? But I cannot go back to that...woman, She has no idea how to handle me_ ~ Her back puffed up when she spoke of the Daimyo’s wife. I just pet her behind the ear and she purred and calmed herself.

~ _I’ll see what I can do however if you manage to escape and get into the Hokage's office again and run to me and we will see what happens from there_.~ Tora seemed to be happy with this arrangement.

“Ribbon on the left ear. Target confirmed.” Sasuke informed Kakashi, pretending that he was not hearing my comforting words.

Kakashi nodded, “Lost pet Tora search Mission' Accomplished!”

“Can’t we get any better missions than this?” I grumble.

We were soon at the Hokage tower where the poor Cat was smothered by the Daimyo’s wife, Shijimi.

“Oh, my cute little Tora-chan. I was so worried.” The poor cat tried desperately to get out of her suffocating clutches.

“No wonder it ran away,” Sakura muttered to us.

I looked at Sasuke he just had a 'wtf' look on his face. He would never do that to moonlight.

The Daimyo’s wife left but we could soon hear her shout.

“TORA-CHAN!” So she was following our plan after all. The door was left open so Tora ran in and quickly jumped into my arms and dug her claws into me. This surprised a few of the ninja helping out at the desk.

“Tora-chan!” I acted but supported her as she kept holding onto me.

~ _Keep holding on Tora-chan_ ~ I whisper quietly she just dug her claws in deeper.

The Daimyo’s wife quickly ran into the office.

“Tora-chan!” She saw that I was holding Tora and was relieved.

~ _Keep acting Tora, I gotta pretend that I want to give you to her_ ~

“Oh ninja-chan thank you for getting Tora-chan again.” she walked closer to me. And I tried to pick Tora up but she was just holding onto my clothes.

“I’m sorry Shijimi-sama but she isn’t letting me go.” Tora seemed to take this as a cue and started to butt her head onto my forehead. I blushed at all of the attention on me.

‘ _Good girl Tora_ ’ I think blushing madly.

“Oh, it seems so.” The daimyo’s wife seemed to think hard about this. “If I give her to you would you be able to take care of her?”

I was shocked at the fact that this was working. Time to put my act.

“Shijimi-sama I couldn't possibly” I stammered a bit. “I mean, isn't she yours wouldn’t your husband be-” She cut me off laughing.

“She seems to like you” just to convince her Tora started to purr and rub her face on me even more. “So will you take care of her?”

I put on my most determined face.

“Hai Shijimi-sama!” I smiled happily. She smiled back

“Don’t worry about my husband dear I’ll deal with him.” She ruffled my hair.  
“Seeing children like you happy with my dear Tora makes me smile. As long as I can visit her once in a while. I’ll also be happy” She smiled and kissed my cheek. She waved and walked happily out the door. I blushed at all of the attention once she left.

“Naru did it again” Sayuri whispered to Sakura.

“She did” Sakura nodded.

“How do you keep getting into these situations Naru” Sasuke was annoyed but he seemed amused.

The third Hokage coughed and picked up the mission scroll, "Now, For Squad 7 we have several available tasks..." He read, "hmmm...Babysitting the elder's grandson, Shopping in the neighbouring village and digging of potatoes-"

Tora jumped off my shoulder.

“NO!!NO!!NO!! NO, THANK YOU!!” I yelled, making an 'X' with her arms, “I don't want those kid's stuff! Give me a more exciting mission!”

Iruka's vein popped. He slammed his hand on the table and stood up, “How dare you! You're just a brand new genin with no experience! Like everyone you'll get the simple mission to improve yourself and make your way up!” He scolded.

I huffed back, “Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission! It's a stupid chor- Gah!” She felt a thump on her head and Kakashi giving her a warning look. I glared back at him then looked forward

“Would you put a lid on it.” Kakashi scolded. Tora hissed at him and started rubbing at my leg. Aww, cute.

“Naruto..." Sarutobi calmly folded his arms, “It seems like you don't understand the tasks you've been given.”

“I delivered- ” I got cut off

“Listen, Everyday the village receives numerous requests from Babysitting.... to assassinating...Each request is written down on this list and divided into A, B, C Or D, depending on the difficulty. The village is also-.............” I remembered the mission I had yesterday.

“That means nothing Jiji! Yesterday I delivered PORN” I look at him glaring. I hated that mission. At least the store owner gave us some food for delivering porn. There were other books but Icha-Icha Paradise was the main one.  
“To many of my friend’s parents and everyone else I know.” I was surprised that Tsume enjoyed it but then again her husband left her.

"Silence!" Shouted Sarutobi.

"I...I apologize..." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head rather sheepishly.

I jumped and faced the Hokage, “Why do you lecture me like you're my grandfather or something! But I'm not the same brat who use to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission! Humph.” I puffed my cheeks and looked away while pouting knowing I wasn’t very mature and not proving my statement at all.

Iruka's and Hiruzen's face softened. A smile replaced the frown on their faces.

Hiruzen gave me a chuckle, "Naruto wants us to know that she's not a brat. She's a former brat and she wants a mission. So be it!"

I was surprised. That actually worked. I was wondering what happened in the show to make him agree.

"Since you're so determined, I'll give a C-rank mission. You'll be bodyguards on the journey..."

OH TAZUNA, TSUNAMI AND INARI! YES, BEST MISSION!

I perked up and started acting “Really? Yes! Who is it?! A feudal lord!? A princess?!”

Sasuke hit my head and shook his own.

“Calm down, I'll introduce him to you.” Sarutobi called, “Come in…”

The door opened and a drunkard came in. He was swaying, clutching a bottle of Sake in his hand. I covered my nose, he reeked of alcohol.

"What's this?" He slurred, "They're all a bunch of brats!" He raised the bottle to his mouth and took a large swig.

He leaned on the doorframe and stared at us with hazy, half-lidded eyes, “Especially you, the shortest one with a stupid looking face… Are you really a ninja!”

“I’m not short, I’m fun-sized!” I huffed looking at the drunkard. Slowly etching forward.

Kakashi was fast to catch me by the back of my collar, “You can't hurt the person that you're supposed to protect!”

‘ _You can’t stop me later though. He’s an asshole._ ’ I think to myself.

The drunkard didn't pay any mind to my anger and spoke, “I'm an expert bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to protect me with your life!” He drawled, taking another swig.

‘ _On a C-ranked mission, we aren’t supposed to use our lives to protect you._ ’ I think angrily.

“Alright Team 7! Pack essentials and meet at the gate in 2 hours!” Kakashi poofed away. I look at the others and shrugged and picked up Tora taking her to my apartment building. Once inside I call.

I whistle sharply and call “Gold come here!”

My baby boy ran around the corner and Tora jumped on my head.

~Don’t worry Tora this is Gold. He’s my baby boy and I know he won’t eat you, Moonlight would kill him for hurting you.~ She seemed to calm down and hesitantly came towards him. Gold licked her head and she jumped on his back and settled down curling on him. I laugh and get to work on packing the essentials. After half an hour of packing Sasuke knocks on the door. He’s holding Moonlight.

“So where are we putting these guys?” He asks. I smirk.

“I technically own this building and no-one else lives here because of Jiji!” I chirp. He just looks at me so I continue, “This means I can have anyone live here as long as they pay me rent.” I think he got what I meant as he nodded along.

“So I have someone in mind!” I chirp and get my backpack on. I lock my door once everyone was out.

Soon with Tora on my head and Gold following by my side, I guide Sasuke towards the orphanage.

I wave at the receptionist she waves back and I ask where Yoko is.

“In the third room on the left, second floor. Do you need anyone to help you?” I smile and shake my head.

“Nope we need to find her and then we’re leaving” I start to leave toward the outside area.

“NARU-NEE!” As soon as I walked outside I was bombarded by little kids and some older than me. This caused most of the kids who know me to come rushing in.

“How are you doing?” “Why do you have a backpack?” “YOU’RE A NINJA!” “I missed you!” “Who’s that?”

I laugh and smile at them. “Okay, you guys one at a time! I’m doing good, I’m going on a mission so I won’t be here for a while and yes,” I point to my hitai-ate “I am a ninja. I missed all of you as well and this is my team-mate and brother figure Sasuke.” Sasuke waved towards them showing a small smile on his face. I look at one of the older kids at the back I recognised.

“Hey Dai! Can you get Yoko for me?” He nods and waves. I wave back.

“Wow, sis you know a lot of people.” I laugh at Sasuke and try to wrestle the kids off of me.

“Guys I need to be in one piece for the mission.” They start to get off me pouting.

“I’ll be back don’t worry” I laugh at them. “It’ll only be for a month then you can smother me all you want.” I got given hugs by the older kids and then they herded the younger ones away from me.

“NARU-CHAN!~” I hear and then I’m slammed into by a familiar brunette.

“YOKO-CHAN!~” I hug her tightly back.

“So what brings you here?” She lets me go. I blush.

“We-well I’m a ninja now and I realised that Gold, Moonlight and Tora won’t have anyone to take care of them,” I guess I was worried “So I was wondering if you,” I speed up “Wouldmoveintomycomplexandhelpmetakecareofthemwheni’monmissionsplease,” I said all of that in one breath.

“Woah, Woah, Okay repeat that but slower.” She smiles at me. I blush harder and mumble. “Would you move into my complex and help me take care of them when I’m on a mission please, dattebayo,” I stammer when she looks at me in surprise. “I mean, last time you said you had no-where to stay so I thought of doing this before but then I thought that you would think of it as pity so I-”

She cut me off before I began rambling and holds my face as I was looking away from her.

“Naru-chan,” I look at her in the eyes. She was crying. “I would love that.” I hug her tightly. I pull away and she dries her tears.

“Should we get the paperwork then” I shake my head and pull a scroll and unseal what was inside of it. It was all of the paperwork that was needed. She looked shocked.

“Always prepared aren’t you Naru” Sasuke teased me. I hit him on the arm careful of Moonlight who he was holding.

We spent a while going over everything and I showed her back to the apartment complex.

“Don’t you have to go through the Landlord,” Yoko asked. I lead her to the landlord's office. I open the door and sit down and go through the paperwork and seeing it is alright I approve it and put in a folder.

“Sasuke could you put this on the letterbox and put some chakra in it please.” He does so and I look towards Yoko and give her some keys.

“Welcome to my apartment complex Kobayashi Yoko.” I hand her some keys to the apartment next to mine.

“I’ll show you what to do.” I lead her to the apartment and show her where everything is.

“You can crash here for the month while you move in and Gold, Tora and Moonlight will protect you. You can also use my groceries while I’m away.” This all seemed too much for Yoko and she hugged me.

“I’m supposed to look after you not the other way round Naru-chan” She whispers in my ear.

“But sometimes the younger one looks after the older sister” I whisper back into her ear wiping away her tears.

“How can I repay you? This is too much. I used to work off living in the orphanage but how do I do that here?”

“Until you get a job it’s free to live her nee-san,” I look at her smiling “also your paying by looking after my babies!” I point to the pets. Yoko laughs at me and wipes the rest of her tears away. “Also money for the groceries are in the cupboard if you run out. It’s hidden in the jar.” She smiles and nods.

“Come back safe okay?” She hugs me one last time. I look at the time. An hour has passed already. Sasuke returns just then.

“C’mon Dobe we have 30 minutes before we need to get to the gate.” I smile and hug Yoko one last time.

“Bye Yoko see you later! I’m coming, Let’s go Teme!” I rush off with Sasuke.

**_~To the Gate~_ **

Squad 7 and Tazuna were standing out of the Village gates ready to leave.

“LET'S GO!” I gave an excited shout.

Sakura rolled her eyes, “What are you so excited about?”

“I never left the village before!”

Tazuna gave Kakashi a disbelieving look, “Am I supposed to trust that kid with my life.”

' _That old geezer...._ ' I grit my teeth, ' _I should give him a shot to the face! dattebayo!_ ' Oh no, it’s in my thoughts now. I try to stop saying Dattebayo as much as I can.

Kakashi gave out a sheepish laugh, “Don't worry, I'm a Jounin.”

I give Tazuna warning look, “Hey, old man! Don't mess with ninjas! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it! One day, I'll take the elite ninja title of Hokage!”

Tazuna scoffed, “The day you'll become the Hokage is the day I'll sprout wings and fly!”

I grit my teeth sometimes before he got better he was such an asshole.

“Stop getting riled up, Dobe. If you want him to believe then show him you can.” He said smoothly.

They kept walking, when Sakura spoke, “Umm…Tazuna-san?”

“What?” the man looked at her.

“You're from the Wave Country right?” Sakura asked.

“What about it?” The man grunted.

“Umm…Kakashi-sensei” This time she asked her Sensei, “Do they have Ninjas in that country too?”

‘Did you do that on purpose?’ I ask her

‘You can’t prove anything’ She slyly replied.

‘Also how are your Medical skills coming along?’ Sasuke asked.

‘Our medical skills are nowhere near as good as they are as Tsunade-sama but we are one of the best in the Hospital.’ Sayuri replied.

We then all paid attention to Kakashi’s answer.

Kakashi shook his head, “No, not in the Wave Country. But…in most other countries the culture and customs may be different but hidden villages exist and so do Ninjas. To the many countries of the continent, the existence of a Shinobi village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other.”

The group nodded as this made sense.

“But it's not that the villages rule the country, they merely stand equality with the country's government though there are other factors as well which I may talk about later. A small island country like the Wave Country doesn't receive much interference from the larger countries and may not need a Shinobi village.”

' _So larger countries generally need more military force which means more Ninjas?_ ’ I asked

‘ _Well they would need it to protect their village. If they had smaller forces they could easily be overpowered, if they have to much force then other countries will view them as a threat in order to take them down._ ’ Sasuke explained.

‘ _So you need just enough force to not threaten other countries but enough so they don’t think that you are weak. Cool_ ’ I think to the others

“In the Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind and Earth countries they have the Leaf, Mist, Cloud, Sand and Stone Village respectively which are also the first and largest Shinobi villages and are thus called the 5 Great Shinobi Villages. Furthermore ruling over these villages are called 'Kages' which is a custom that usually only stands for these villages though there are other smaller countries whose leader take up the 'Kage' name as well though are not as well known.”

“And these leaders are called?” Sakura asked interested though I was a bit bored since I knew all of this already. Learnt it by heart and all.

“The Five Kages are known as the Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage and Tsuchikage and they each reign over the thousands of Ninjas in the world each holding the title of strongest in their own villages” Kakashi finished seeing the uncertain looks of his students.

However he simply patted Sakura's head and said, “But don't worry. There won't be any ninja combat in a C-rank mission” which reassured Sakura that he was going to help them if some did. “Then we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?”

The answer was yes of course but the only adults didn't know that.

**_Narrators P.O.V_ **

“Of course not,” Kakashi laughed at the thought of such a thing. Those kinds of missions were B-rank and higher for a reason. But Kakashi caught the look of guilt on Tazuna's face as they walked past a puddle.

Naruto was at ease when all of a sudden chains wrapped around Kakashi before two Ninjas with 4 wavy lines on their headbands seemed to have ripped Kakashi apart so easily.

“One down.”

“KYYYYAAAAAAAA!” Sakura screamed loudly at the scene while Naruto shouted, “Kakashi-sensei!”

Then she heard a voice behind her saying, “Two down” before the chains came to her as well. She froze with fear, preparing for her to die.

Suddenly, Sasuke throws his kunai to trap the chain against the tree. He jumps on their heads and kicks them both. Naruto is still shocked at what happened. She was the closest to one of the brothers.

“UWAAA!” The other guy went to Sakura, who jumped in front of Tazuna. Sayuri quickly jumped in front of her sister

“Sir, get back” Sasuke went in front of the twins and Kakashi appeared bringing down the chunnin. What a surprise he’s not dead.

“Gua!” Naruto looked shocked, Sakura and Sayuri looked happy, and Sasuke looked like his candy was taken away. It was fake as his eyes betrayed his relief.

“Naruto, Sorry for not helping you right away. I got you injured. I didn't know you'll freeze up like that.” Kakashi said looking extremely apologetic, ”  
“Anyway, nice job Sasuke. You too Sakura, Sayuri” He smiled at the three.

'I...... couldn't do anything...,' She thought, 'Yet, Sasuke was able to fight in his real, first battle. He wasn't afraid at all... he took it so calmly and even saved me.' She wanted to melt into an embarrassed puddle of mush.

“Hey, you alright Scaredy-cat?” Sasuke Taunted Naruto. Since she froze up, She looked pissed and embarrassed.

“Naruto, save it for later. Their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it from you immediately. We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. And don't move too much, the poison will spread” Kakashi's concerned expression caused the others to look at her hand.

“Tazuna-san” Kakashi's eye hardened

“W-what is it?” Stuttered Tazuna.

“I need to talk to you…” He replied with a hint of menace, “They're chuunin from hidden mist village. They are known to keep fighting, no matter what.” All of them looked at tied demon brothers.

“How did you read our moves?” One of the demon brothers asked.

“There was a puddle of water when it hadn't rained in days…”

Tazuna looked at him angrily, “Why did you let the brats fight when you knew that!” He growled.

“If I wanted, I would've killed those two instantly. But…” Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at Tazuna, “I need to find who was their target was…”

Tazuna gulped, “What do you mean?”

“Meaning if they're after you or one of us..... If we had known about it. The mission would be set on B-rank. I'm you had your reasons but it causes problems when you lie about mission details. We are now operating outside our duties.” He explained. Tazuna looked down looking guilty.

“We should quit!” Sakura chimed, “It's too advanced for us and we also need to get Naruto's hand treated quickly.”

Kakashi looked thoughtful, “Hmm... Naruto's wound might become a problem... I think we should return to the village.” Naru looked pissed.

Without thinking, She took out her kunai and stabbed her wounded hand. All five people looked at her in alarm.

'Why there's so much difference! Why am I always… DAMN IT! WHY CAN I NEVER MOVE!' She thought angrily.

"Naruto, what are you doing!!" Sakura's scream fell deaf in her ears.

'I should be becoming stronger...I have completed many missions and practice jutsu every day by myself!' She screamed mentally, 'I'm not going to be saved ever again! I'm not going to be afraid and try to run! I won't lose to Sasuke! I swear it on this pain in my hand!'

“With this kunai,” She was shaking badly. But the determination in her eyes never wavered, “I'll protect this old man! We're continuing the mission dattebayo!!” She vowed, flashing them a determined Grin.

“Uhh...Naruto? That's really cool how you took the poison out and all but if you lose any more blood you'll die.” Kakashi explained in a cheerful tone.

"Seriously, Naruto... You have a self-abusing personality called Masochism!" Retorted Sakura. Sayuri was quick to action and made her hands glow green with chakra healing the cut.

“Nooooo… That’s not even a funny joke” She whined.

Sakura Pokes her tongue out at Naruto which in a mature decision she replies with poking her tongue as well. Sakura smiles and goes to check on Sasuke.

Kakashi calmly knelt down before her, “Let me see.” Sayuri nods and hands Kakashi a bandage moving out the way to check on the others.

He sees how cleanly the cut was healed but started to bandage it just in case.

“Um....hey... Am I gonna be ok?” She asked.

Kakashi wrapped the bandage, “You should be fine....” she sighed in relief.

‘ _Thanks Kura-kun_ ’ Naru chirps mentally to her grinchy fox.

‘ **Don’t do stupid things again Kit** ’ The fox in question grumbled.

‘ _No promises!_ ’ The girl replies getting up after moving her hand to see her reactions were good.


	14. Chapter 12 - COW-KUN ARRIVES

**_Keys:_ ** ****  
**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** ****  
"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_  
_'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_ _  
_ ~Animal speech~

 **_Previously:_ ** **_  
_ ** _Kakashi looked thoughtful, “Hmm... Naruto's wound might become a problem... I think we should return to the village.” Naru looked pissed._

_Without thinking, She took out her kunai and stabbed her wounded hand. All five people looked at her in alarm._

_'Why there's so much difference! Why am I always… DAMN IT! WHY CAN I NEVER MOVE!' She thought angrily._

_"Naruto, what are you doing!!" Sakura's scream fell deaf in her ears._

_'I should be becoming stronger...I have completed many missions and practice jutsu every day by myself!' She screamed mentally, 'I'm not going to be saved ever again! I'm not going to be afraid and try to run! I won't lose to Sasuke! I swear it on this pain in my hand!'_

_“With this kunai,” She was shaking badly. But the determination in her eyes never wavered, “I'll protect this old man! We're continuing the mission dattebayo!!” She vowed, flashing them a determined Grin._

_“Uhh...Naruto? That's really cool how you took the poison out and all but if you lose any more blood you'll die.” Kakashi explained in a cheerful tone._

_"Seriously, Naruto... You have a self-abusing personality called Masochism!" Retorted Sakura. Sayuri was quick to action and made her hands glow green with chakra healing the cut._

_“Nooooo… That’s not even a funny joke” She whined._

_Sakura Pokes her tongue out at Naruto which in a mature decision she replies with poking her tongue as well. Sakura smiles and goes to check on Sasuke._

_Kakashi calmly knelt down before her, “Let me see.” Sayuri nods and hands Kakashi a bandage moving out the way to check on the others._

_He sees how cleanly the cut was healed but started to bandage it just in case._

_“Um....hey... Am I gonna be ok?” She asked._

_Kakashi wrapped the bandage, “You should be fine....” she sighed in relief._

_‘Thanks Kura-kun’ Naru chirps mentally to her grinchy fox._

_‘_ **_Don’t do stupid things again Kit_ ** _’ The fox in question grumbled._

_‘No promises!’ The girl replies getting up after moving her hand to see her reactions were good._

**Narrator's P.O.V**

“Sensei....” Kakashi glanced at Tazuna as he hesitantly continued, ”I have to talk to you.” His voice was grave, “It's about the mission.... You're right. This job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out, there's a super dangerous man after my life.”

“Super dangerous man?” Questioned Kakashi, “who?”

“You've probably at least heard his name once before…”

‘ _Get to it_ ’ all of Team 7 thought together.

“A shipping businessman named Gatou.”

“Huh! Gatou?!” Kakashi was stiff in alarm, “From that Gatou company? He's said to be one of the wealthiest people present.”

Tazuna signed, “Yes...officially he runs a large shipping company… but, secretly he sell drugs and other illegal items using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries... He's a very nasty man. It was a few years... Gatou set his eyes on wave country. Through violence and money, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. He has now a monopoly of all the business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear is completion of the bridge.”

Sakura rose a curious eyebrow, “I see... So, you're in his way.”

Sasuke face twitched in irritation, “Those ninjas were hired by Gatou.”

Kakashi stopped walking, “But what I don't understand is... If you knew that ninjas could be after you, why did you hide that fact when you hired us?”  He looked at Tazuna.

“The wave country is very poor. Even the feudal lord has no money. So, naturally, we don't have any either. So, we can't afford an expensive B-rank.” Tazuna sighed dramatically, “Well, if you quit the mission now...... I'll be definitely killed…”

Kakashi blinked, “But-”

Tazuna cut him off, "Don't worry about it!!" His face had a 'pity-me-I'm-so-pitiful' look, “If I die, my cute 10-years old grandson only cry for a few days. Oh yeah! And my daughter will live a sad life hating the leaf village forever.”

The four Genin sweatdropped.

“But don't worry it's not your fault. Not at all!”

Kakashi sighed, “I guess we have no choice other than to protect him at least till he reaches his country.”

Sayuri interrupted “Should we at least give a message to the Hokage that this mission isn’t as it seems?”

Naruto nodded. “That does seem smart.” She pulled out some paper out of… somewhere and started to write.

“You can use this to send to Jiji, Just keep the message there or I'll hit you.” She hands the paper to the Jounin. He takes it and finishes the letter quickly.

He summons his Ninken and sends them to deliver the letter.

All of this happens while Tazuna looks smug.

Then the scene changed. All the people were travelling in a boat. The mist was so thick that they were very difficult to spot.

Naruto looked around in amazement, “Wow, the mist is so thick that I can't spot a thing.”

“We would probably see the bridge soon. The wave country is at the base of the bridge.” The boat paddler said in a low tone. He continued to paddle.

A silhouette formed in the thick mist. And that silhouette became a huge, unfinished bridge.

"Wow, It’s huge,” Naruto's small voice said.

“That’s what she said” Sayuri muttered only letting the other three hear it.

Naruto rolled her eyes and lightly kicked Sayuri.

They finally passed through a tunnel and the civilization came into the view. Then finally stopped at the dock.

They stepped out and the boat paddler said, “Well, this is it for me. Good luck and goodbye.”

Tazuna nodded gratefully and turned to the ninjas, “Now get me home safely.” He said making everyone sweatdrop

“Hai. Hai.” Kakashi responded.

Naruto snapped her head to her right, ' _I think I see a shadow._ '

Kakashi glanced at the spot Naruto looked. He was also stiffening in acknowledgment.

“There!” She threw a shuriken.

Kakashi walked to the bushes and calmly pushed it aside to see a snow rabbit in a pitiful state with Naruto's shuriken embedded above its head.

Naruto quickly knelt down and gently pick up the injured rabbit and started sputtering apologies to it.

What no one noticed was Kakashi's serious expression as he glanced on the tree behind them. Suddenly his eyes widened and he screamed, “Get down!”

Everyone ducked as a huge sword was cut through the air. Everyone held their breath as a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows, Jumped down. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He was wearing a Kirigakure forehead protector sideways on his head. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt. He was wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and cow print wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

The sword embedded itself into a tree. We now get a better look at the man who was now standing on the sword.

“He's....” Kakashi began

‘OH MY GOD COW-CHAN~’ Naruto thought to the others in order to lighten the mood. It didn’t work great but Sayuri and Sakura shivered less than before.

“Oh, my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Village of Mist,” Kakashi said. "Stay back everyone. He's way different from the other guys we met before." Everyone Stared at Kakashi “If he's our enemy…” Kakashi raised his hand to his forehead protector that was covering his eye. Everyone was confused by what he was doing. “I can't win like this.”

“I'm guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan user,” Zabuza said. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi but kept his ground. “I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer.”

Kakashi was still just standing there. “Everyone, form formation C. Protect Tazuna-san. Don't join the battle.”

 

“Got it,” Knowing how dangerous this was Sayuri nodded towards the Jounin.

“To not interfere with the battle is teamwork.” Then Kakashi lifted his headband off his eye... There was a scar there and when he opened his eye, it was red with what looked like three commas. “Fight me…”

Zabuza seemed amused by this “I'm honoured that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about,” Suddenly a thick mist began to cover the entire area. “When I was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's assassination squad... your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also noted this... The man who copied more than 1,000 techniques, Kakashi the copy ninja.” Glares, glares, glares there where many glares between the two Jounin.

Sakura had her mouth open.

Naruto stared at Kakashi with impressed expression. Knowing it didn’t mean that it was any less impressive.

Zabuza then spoke up again “Let's cut the chit-chat here. I have to kill that geezer right away.” Tazuna was speechless and the genin formed a half circle in front of Tazuna with their kunais out in front of them. “But Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first.”

Zabuza then pulled his sword out of the tree. Everyone looked around  
“He's over there.” Naruto said once she got a good look at him.

“He's standing on top of the water?” Sakura said

“Jesus is that you?” Naru whispers trying to stop the two girls from shaking

Zabuza was standing on top of the water Kakashi watched this. The water kept swirling around Zabuza.

Zabuza then spoke his technique “Mist concealment.” And he vanished from sight.

“He disappeared!” Naruto yelled.

“Sensei!” Sakura said concerned.

“He'll try to eliminate me first, but…” Kakashi stated.

“What is he?” Sakura asked.

“Momochi Zabuza. He was in the Hidden Village of Mist's ANBU, and was known for his Silent killing techniques.” Kakashi replied.

“Silent?” Naruto asked.

“Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence. It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it. And I can not use my Sharingan to its fullest potential. So don't let your guard down.” Everyone was shocked at the sound of this. “But if you fail, you're only going to die.”

“How can you say that so cheerfully?” Sakura yelled at Kakashi. They then waited there not moving until Naruto realized something.

“The mist is getting thicker!”

Tazuna then explained “The Wave Country is surrounded by the ocean, so a mist often emerges.”

The mist was so thick that they could no longer see Kakashi.  
“Sensei!” Sakura called out.

They then heard Zabuza's voice echoing “Eight points.”

“What is it?” Sakura asked.

“The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart.” Zabuza said “Now, which vital organ do you want to get stuck at?”

‘I’d prefer the heart please’ Naruto Joked inside her head, ‘I’ve already dealt with it once’

Kakashi then made a hand sign and his chakra appeared around him, clearing a small area around him and the genin. And he was all glowing and stuff. Sasuke watched this and he was shaking.

Sasuke was still trembling as he slowly reached his other hand to his kunai.

‘Sasuke, don’t worry we’ll make it out alive got it’ Sayuri called to him in his mind.

He then felt something grab his shirt. He looked down to see one of Kakashi's hands had instinctively grabbed his shirt while the other one held his kunai.

“Sasuke.” Kakashi spoke. "Don't worry. I'll protect the four of you with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die."

"I don't know about that." In a flash Zabuza was somehow in the middle of all of them. "This is the end." Kakashi saw Zabuza with his Sharingan. Just a Zabuza was about to swing his sword Kakashi leapt at him and everyone scattered to get out of the way.

Kakashi's kunai had went through Zabuza's stomach but what was trickling out wasn't blood... it was water. And the real Zabuza Was behind Kakashi.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi then looked behind him and Zabuza swung his sword. "Die!" And cut Kakashi right in half. But alas he changed into water like Zabuza before him. Zabuza was shocked. They stood there Kakashi holding the Kunai to Zabuza's throat. Everyone was scattered around them the Genins watched in amazement well Sakura looked like she was in shock and Naruto seemed completely impressed. "This is the end." Kakashi stated.

Naruto then yelled. "Wow!" Sakura seemed to snap out of her trance. But Zabuza began to laugh.

"Is this the end?" Zabuza started. "You don't understand. You can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate imitations. I can assure you that." Kakashi 'tched' him and Zabuza began laughing at him. "But you're pretty good. I see you've copied my water clone technique when you said," Zabuza continued "By making you clone speak as if it was the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone... while the real one used the Mist Concealment technique to hide and observe my movements. However..." Kakashi's eyes widened as another Zabuza appeared behind him. "I'm not that easy to defeat." The clone then turned back into water.

Naruto yelled in shock. "That one's a fake, too!" Kakashi turned around as Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi. Kakashi ducked just in time the sword then got stuck in the ground and Zabuzaswitched hands and spun his leg and kicked Kakashi and Kakashi went flying. Zabuza grabbed his sword free from the ground and charged at Kakashi. He then realized Caltrops. And he was forced to stop. "How idiotic." He then turned and jumped and Kakashi fell into the water.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura was slightly shaking.

Sasuke was also slightly shocked. "His hand-to-hand combat skill is superb, too."

Kakashi slowly then came to the surface of the water. Zabuzathen repapered behind Kakashi and did some hand seals.

"Baka." Kakashi eyes widened and Zabuza finished his seals. "The Hydro-Prison technique." Kakashi then turned around.

"Shoot." Kakashi was then stuck in a water ball. Zabuza was laughing "You fell for it. This is a special prison that you can't escape from. You give me a hard time when you're moving. Now then, Kakashi... I'm going to finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them." Zabuza then turned forward with his hand still in the water and made a hand seal. "The water clone technique."

Kakashi lifted his head. "I didn't think he was this strong..." A water clone then surfaced from the water. Zabuza laughed some more. "The four of you have forehead protectors on as if you think you're ninja. But ninja refers to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can call yourself a ninja when you appear in my bingo book." His clone made another hand seal "You four aren't ninja."

Naruto was shaking uncontrollably 'He disappeared again.' Naruto was then kicked back by Zabuza her forehead protector flew off her head and onto the ground and Zabuza stepped on it.

"You're just kids." Everyone turned to what happened in shock.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi then yelled to everyone. "Everyone! Get Tazuna-san and run! You can't win against him!" Naruto was shaking on the ground. "He can't move as long as he has me trapped in this hydro-prison." Sakura wasn't shaking as much. "He won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from him!" Tazuna was sweating "Run now!"

'This is a jounin...a real ninja.... At this rate, I'm really! Really! Going to die!' Naruto panicked, 'Ow!' Her bandaged hand rubbed roughly at the rocky ground. Her panic was stop as her words flashed in front of her eyes,

_~Flashbacks~_

_She screamed mentally, as the kunai was lodged in her hand, 'I'm not going to be saved ever again! I'm not going to be afraid and try to run! I won't lose to Sasuke! I swear it on this pain in my hand!'_

_Sasuke's face flashed as he taunted, "You alright, scaredy cat?"_

_~Flashback 1 End~_

Her azure eyes watched as Zabuza stomped on her leaf headband.

 _~Flashbacks~_ _  
_ _"Sensei, I have a favour to ask... "_

_"What, you want seconds?"_

_"No... Can I borrow you leaf head protector?" Naruto begged._

_"Oh, this?" pointed Iruka. "No, no, this is for after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow."_

_"Congratulations on graduating! Let's celebrate; I'll buy you a bowl of ramen." Iruka was smiling proudly._

_"You guys are brats, who don't deserve to be ninjas!" Kakashistated, "you'll be risking your lives on missions..."_

_"You pass!"_

_"I'm not that troublemaking kid anymore!"_

_"I'm going to be a Hokage and make everybody acknowledge my existence, 'ttebayo!!"_

_~Flash Back ending again~_

Her eyes flashed open. She slowly stood up, 'That's right....I became ninja and decided that I won't run anymore...'

"Uwaaah!" With a cry, she charged at Zabuza.

Kakashi shouted in alarm, "No! Don't!!"

"Naruto, what are you thinking?!" Screamed Sakura, nearly ripping her hair in frustration as Sasuke gasped. They couldn’t deal with this again.

"Bah! Idiot!" Zabuza sneered as he raised his leg and kicked the girl charging towards him.

Naruto flew back from the impact. Sakura glared, "Naruto, you idiot! What were you thinking, attacking him alone?! We are just Genin!" She stopped and watched in awe as Naruto stood up, her headband clutched in her bandaged hand.

Even Zabuza and Kakashi watched as she stood up, shakily. She looked straight at Zabuza with determined eyes, " Hey....you eyebrowless freak...." Blood dripped from her mouth.

Zabuza twitched but didn’t say anything

"Put this in your handbook," She smirked, "The girl who'll one day become a Hokage...."

She tied her headband on her forehead, "Leaf ninja… Naruto!" She grinned, her fang showing.

Kakashi and the two Genin stared at her in wonder.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke perked up, "What is it?"

"I have a plan..."

Sasuke smirked, "Teamwork? From you?"

Naruto turned and flashed her teammates a foxy grin, "Now... Let's go wild!!"

“The fight was over when I got caught. Turn away from him before he loses concentration! Take Tazuna and run!”

At name of Tazuna, Naruto deflated. She turned to Tazuna, "Old man..."

"Well...." He said, "I planted this seed myself. Guys, Save your sensei.."

"Pfft..." Sasuke smirked, "You heard him."

"Haha..." Zabuza started to laugh, "Hahaha....You guys will never grow up! When I was your anger, there hands were already covered in blood..." He said looking at his hands.

"Devil Zabuza..." Kakashi growled.

"Ah!" Chucked Zabuza, "So you've heard."

Kakashi starred the Genin, "Long ago,in Village hidden in the mist, also known as Bloody Mist, There was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja...." Naruto and Sasuke shared a look.

"You already know about the graduation exam.."Zabuza smirked.

Naruto scoffed, "What of it? We have that test too, ttebayo!"

"He he he...."Zabuza started to laugh, "Hahaha....Fight to death between the students!"

Naruto's eyes widened, Kakashi was also silent.

"Friends who had helped each other, shared the same dream, friends who had trained together, eaten at same table... Are Pitted against each other and go at it.... till one of them lose their life." Zabuza continued.

"Terrible..."Gasped Sakura.

"10 years ago, the hidden mist program was forced to be changed. This change came in the previous year this devil appeared..."Kakashi looked at the genins with solemn expression.

"Change?" Sakura jerked, "What did that devil do?"

Kakashi clenched his jaw, "Without pause or hesitation a youngboy who was not even a ninja, he killed over hundred of students."

Tears filled Zabuza's eyes, a maniacal smile present on his lips, "That sure was.....fun" Naruto felt like she was punched in the stomach.

In the blink of an eye the clone slammed into Sasuke sending him to the ground and standing over him with a foot on his chest.

"Sasuke! **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**!" Over a dozen clones of Naruto appeared each with a kunai in hand. Zabuza was impressed that a genin knew such a high chakra cost technique and could use it well.

"Shadow clones huh? And quite a lot of them too." All of the clones and Naruto leaped upon the mist assassin hoping to dog pile him into submission but that plan went to hell as he spun his sword around in an omnidirectional arc around him destroying the clones and sending Naruto flying. Naruto dug into her pack and withdrew a weapon hoping that her half-assed plan would work.

"Sasuke catch!" Naruto tossed him a windmill shuriken and she noticed his look of understanding as he caught it and she winked at him which would have made him pretend to blush had they not been fighting a crazy assassin ready to kill them.

"Shuriken are useless against me!" The clone said as Sasuke took to the air launching the projectile with all his might. The clone could only watch as the shuriken went right past him towards the true Zabuza.

"At least you were smart enough to target the real me but it won't work...AMATEUR!" Zabuza said as he caught it only to notice a split-second later another one just under it. All three genin watched with anticipation as the second shuriken came closer and closer though their hopes were dashed as the assassin simply jumped over the second one.

"As I said, still an amateur!"

Zabuza watched as the Naruto sitting on the ground flipped him off before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"HEY FUCK-FACE! AMATEUR THIS!" The second shuriken turned out to be the real Naruto who threw another windmill shuriken at Zabuza watching with a big grin on her face as he let go of the prison to dodge and her grin grew even bigger as she saw she had managed to cut his cheek.

‘At least Kakashi sensei got set free!’ The girl thought. Falling down

Out of reflex Zabuza quickly moved out of the way of the kunai breaking the Prison that held Kakashi. "I will destroy you!" Zabuza yelled in fury as he began to get ready to throw the Shuriken back at Naruto but Kakashi blocked it before he got a chance to throw the shuriken as Naruto safely landed into the water.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled happily. Kakashi glared furiously at Zabuza. As Naruto quickly came back up for air."Naruto, that was an excellent plan, you have really grown haven't you." Kakashi said as he never took his eyes off of Zabuza.

Naruto began to laugh slightly before explaining her plan. "I knew I could not beat him with my shadow clone, that was just to distract him, and while the clones fought him I turned into the Demon wind Shuriken, he did not know what to do, 'ttebayo!"

"So when I threw it looked like a real shuriken, Sasuke realized it was me in a second so he spun around so none could see that he pulled out his own Shuriken, now there were two Shuriken." Naruto continued.

"One was real and the other was me! So I hide in the Shadow of the real shuriken my target was the real Zabuza, of course I knew, I could not fight Zabuza myself, that was not in the game plan, I just wanted to get up there and break up that Water Prison, I did not know that clone would be great bonus too, 'ttebayo!" Naruto concluded softly to her Sensei..

"Hmpf, I got distracted and lost my grip of the Water Prison." Zabuza defended himself.

"You weren't distracted you were forced to let go." Kakashi stated, Zabuza turned to Glare Kakashi.

‘Ah pride a wonderful thing when it’s not yours.’ Thought Naruto.

Sasuke took an attack position while Naruto continued to float around in the water staring at the two Jonin.

"Your technique worked on me once, but it won't work again, so what is it going to be?" Kakashi asked as the Two Jonin stared at each other in a face off as the other stood watching before Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, Sayuri you know what to do." Sasuke said as the pink haired girls nodded their heads and stood in front of Tazuma.

"Hmpf." Zabuza said as he closed the Shuriken and pressed it against Kakashi Knuckles that began to bleed as he knocked the Shuriken away. Both Jonin jumped apart from each other, when Zabuza made a hand sign in air.

That is when Zabuza and Kakashi both landed on top of the water and began to say the same jutsu at the same time at a rapid pace as the two stared at each other from a distance. "Tori!... **Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu**." They both yelled in sync as to giant water dragons began to manifest from the creek.

The two dragons twirled around each other before clashing against one another creating a giant title wave which swallowed up Naruto as she tried to swim away and hit the others on the shore.

‘Goddamn I tried to get here before they attacked’ The girl thought as she came up gasping for air

Both Zabuza and Kakashi fight each other trying to push each other back into submission.

Zabuza and Kakashi both jumped apart then they began to circle around each other once before coming to a complete stop. When they both took a position with one arm straight up in the air, his second ready near his mouth to make and hand signs.

"It makes you Furious." Kakashi said.

"Huh, Your only copying me like a monkey," Zabuza started

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks I will crush you."Kakashi and Zabuza said in unison as they both began to rapidly make hands signs.

"When I'm done with you, you will not be able to open that mouth of yours again." Zabuza growled as he finally finished the handssigns.

Zabuza looked behind Kakashi to see a figure that came to manifest itself as him.

"Water style, Giant Vortex Jutsu." Kakashi said as he completed the jutsu before Zabuza and his sharigan eye began to spin. "Huh What!" Zabuza said as the water near Kakashi began to swirl around him creating an Vortex.

"Impossible!" Zabuza screamed as the Vortex Swallowed him and he was thrown into a powerful current. He was pushed forwardwaving with the current and he let a scream.

He fought against the current with all he had but in the end he fell victim to it and was pushed back.

Sasuke and the others tried to hold their ground at the intensity of Vortex almost knocked him off their feet. Naruto was being pushed each and every way before she was pushed up shore where she grabbed hold of a branch.

Meanwhile the figure in the trees disappeared to a different location away from the current tree Naruto was holding on to before Naruto got a chance to notice him.

Once the Vortex cleared Zabuza was back into a tree gasping for air. He gasped in pain as four Kunai was lodged into his arms and legs and Kakashi appeared above him on the tree.

"Your finished." Kakashi said as the water flowed back into the creak.

"How?," Zabuza asked as he looked up at Kakashi who meet his gaze."Can you see into the future."

"Yes, this is your last battle ever." Kakashi said as he lifted up his kunai preparing to attack.

But before he got a chance two projectiles was thrown at Zabuza Hitting him square his vital points in his neck. Everyone gasped in surprise as the watch Zabuza go down.

Kakashi turned to look at the figure who was standing in the tree watching him go down. "You were right it was his last battle." The boy said as he let out a small laugh, he wore a Anbu Mist village mask.

Everyone stared at the boy silently. Naruto crawled out from the water holding onto the branch in her hand looking from the boy then back at Zabuza.

‘Haku my child’ She thinks softly ‘I’m gonna save you’

Kakashi jumped down to examine Zabuza, as the others watched him. He put to finger on the pulse of Zabuza neck to see that he was alive.

“No Vital signs." Kakashi mumbled to himself as he looked back up at the man in the tree.

The boy bowed to Kakashi and began to speak."Thank you, I have been tracking Zabuza, for a long time, and finally get a chance to take him down." as he began to slowly rise and looked at Kakashi.

"By your mask I can tell you are a tracker ninja from the Village hidden in the mist." Kakashi said analyzing the boy in the tree.

"Impressive, you are well informed." The boy said.

"That correct, I'm a member of the elite tracking unit from the hidden mist village, It was my job to eliminate Zabuza." The boy said.

There was an ominous blow of wind that went by the group. "He is no ordinary kid, but what is he?" Kakashi questioned to himself.

Naruto went up to Zabuza looking at him.

“He got pretty banged up didn’t he?” She whispered to herself.

She touched his head and closed her eyes whispering a fake prayer. Haku and Team 7 watching her as she does this.

‘Watch over him Nee-san, Nii-san. We want to help him live not kill him.’ She opens her eyes to see everyone staring at her. She blushes and gets up removing her hand.

“What were you doing Naruto?” Kakashi asked her when she got up.

“Praying for him. He may have been our enemy but we don’t know his story. Plus everyone deserves another chance even in the after-life” She says. She could tell that Haku was surprised at this as his Chakra showed it but he kept his tone of voice stoic.

The boy then jumped forward towards Zabuza picking him up.

"Your struggle is over for now, But I must take care of the remains, there are many secrets in this body, and they must not be allowed to enter the wrong hands, so please excuse me, farewell." the boy said before disappearing.

"He disappeared," Naruto said. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as he pulled his headband back over his Sharingan eye. "Naruto," Sakura said. Kakashi walked towards Naruto and grabbed her arm. "Things we encounter as ninja are never easy, but save your energy for the next enemy," Kakashi told her before letting Naruto go.

"We have not completed our mission yet, we still have to get the Bridge builder to his bridge," Kakashi said.

Tazuna let out a Heavy laugh. "Sorry, for all the trouble I have caused you, you can rest at my house when we get to it!" Tazuna said.

"Alright then let's get a move on," Kakashi said before walking a couple of steps before stopping and falling forward to the ground.

Everyone gasped in surprise as we watched Kakashi fall to the ground. ‘OH, shit forgot that.’ Sasuke thought to the others.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked unsure as they saw that their sensei had fainted.

“Welp, Chakra exhaustion” everyone looks over at the twins. They pull out some chakra pill bottles and attach them to their front.

Sayuri sees everyone stare stare.

“Just in case he wakes up. He needs to recover the missing and this could help the process.” she explains

Naruto nods and have her clones pick him up.

“Lead the way Tazuna-san” she smiles at him as they follow the road to his house.


	15. Chapter 13 - Inari shows up. Oh yeah and Zabuza is alive by the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Chapter ;)  
> It's shorter than the others but my favourite one with Naru just being everywhere. I swear I need to give backgrounds to them.

**_Keys:_** ** _  
_****Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** **  
**"Speaking"  
_'Thoughts'_ __  
_'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_ _  
__~Animal speech~_

**_Previously:_ **

_“What were you doing Naruto?” Kakashi asked her when she got up._

_“Praying for him. He may have been our enemy but we don’t know his story. Plus everyone deserves another chance even in the after-life” She says. She could tell that Haku was surprised at this as his Chakra showed it but he kept his tone of voice stoic._

_The boy then jumped forward towards Zabuza picking him up._

_"Your struggle is over for now, but I must take care of the remains, there are many secrets in this body, and they must not be allowed to enter the wrong hands, so please excuse me, farewell." the boy said before disappearing._

_"He disappeared," Naruto said. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as he pulled his headband back over his Sharingan eye. "Naruto," Sakura said. Kakashi walked towards Naruto and grabbed her arm. "Things we encounter as ninja are never easy, but save your energy for the next enemy," Kakashi told her before letting Naruto go._

_"We have not completed our mission yet, we still have to get the Bridgebuilder to his bridge," Kakashi said._

_Tazuna let out a heavy laugh. "Sorry, for all the trouble I have caused you, you can rest at my house when we get to it!" Tazuna said._

_"Alright then let's get a move on," Kakashi said before walking a couple of steps before stopping and falling forward to the ground._

_Everyone gasped in surprise as we watched Kakashi fall to the ground. ‘OH, shit forgot that.’ Sasuke thought to the others._

_"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked unsure as they saw that their sensei had fainted._

_“Welp, Chakra exhaustion” everyone looks over at the twins. They pull out some chakra pill bottles and attach them to their front._

_Sayuri sees everyone stare._

_“Just in case he wakes up. He needs to recover the missing and this could help the process,” she explains_

_Naruto nods and has her clones pick him up._

_“Lead the way Tazuna-san” she smiles at him as they follow the road to his house._

**Naru’s P.O.V** **  
** The walk to Tazuna’s house was pretty long with me and my clones carrying Kakashi. I was pretty tired mentally and physically. It was a shorter walk then I expected however it took us a while with us having to drag Kakashi behind us. I did think that my clones were struggling with Kakashi so I signalled to Sasuke to help me and nodded to my clones so they dispelled. I regained their memories and made new ones discreetly so they could scout the area out. They nodded towards me and went on their way before Tazuna saw them. I almost stumbled when Kakashi’s weight hit me but Sasuke saw and changed his grip on Kakashi so I could regain my balance. I smiled thankfully at him and looked ahead hating what I saw.

Looking at the story was one thing but seeing the way these people lived in real life was just… just soul-crushing. I tried to look straight ahead so I wouldn’t have to see all of those malnourished bodies. It reminded me of my year on the streets and my first few years at the orphanage. I shake my head getting rid of those thoughts and instead look forward towards Tazuna. I see that we are approaching where he lives. I hope that I won't have to see how badly their lifestyle got messed up and hopefully we would be able to help with their economic crisis.

I got those thoughts out of my head. It’s why we were here.

As soon as we entered the house we were introduced to Tsunami but not Inari.

“Tou-san! You’re safe.” I kinda blacked out for a while and only came into focus when Tazuna said.

“These are the Ninjas who protected me and this is Tsunami my” I quickly cut him off.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but are Tazuna-san’s Granddaughter?” I see that Tsunami was blushing and she giggled.

“That’s very flattering but no I’m his daughter.” I smiled and nodded then Sayuri cut me off.

“I’m sorry Tsunami-san but is there a room that we could use to help our Sensei?” She smiled softly and bowed.

Tsunami said yes and showed us to a spare room. Sayuri and Sakura immediately get to work as soon as we got Kakashi-sensei comfortable. I look at their glowing green hands and decide to visit Kura-kun. I sit on the floor in a meditation position.

“I’m going to meditate push me over or dump water if you need me,” I say before going to see Kurama.

I soon found myself in a sewer. I stand up and walk to the cage.

“KURA-KUN~” I quickly dart between the cage bars and grasp onto his paw. 

“ **Brat.** ” He growled at me. But soon released some happy sounds that kinda sounded like purrs? 

“I knew you loved me Kura-kun”

“ **Whatever gave you that Idea** ” We soon started chatting and when I felt my body being pushed I left the mindscape, seeing that I was going to be moved I got up and followed the others out the room.

**_Narrator’s P.O.V_ **

Kakashi, who was resting on a bed, slowly woke up after being passed out for hours. 'I used my Sharingan to much…' He sighed in annoyance.

A woman with long, black hair entered the room. 

“Are you okay, Sensei?” She asked him as she stopped next to Kakashi.

“No, I'll be barely able to move for a week…” He winced as he sat up.

“Then you shouldn't move around for a while.” The woman narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a look that said 'no arguments'.

Kakashi sighed in defeat. “Okay…” He looked resigned as he laid back down.

Suddenly, Team Seven and Tazuna entered the room. “Kakashi-sensei, you're awake!” Naru ran happily towards him followed by the others.

Sakura knelt next to him. “The Sharingan is amazing, but it puts a lot of strain on the body. I'm not sure if it's good or bad.” She scolded him.

“I'm sorry,” Kakashi said embarrassed...while wondering why the hell he just got scolded by one of the genins HE is in charge of...

“But you defeated such a strong ninja. We should be okay for a while.” Tazuna said relieved.

“By the way, who was that boy with the mask?” Sakura looked at him curiously.

“He had the mask of a pursuing ninja from a special squad from Kirigakure's Anbu…” Kakashi said seriously.

“A special squad?” Sayuri asked.

“'They are also known as the fire extinguishing unit and their job is to erase any evidence that a ninja was alive. A ninja's body will give away the secrets of Jutsus and Chakra of the village it was in, any specific medicine that was used on a body, along with various other things. For example, if I die, the secrets to the Sharingan will be examined… And in the worst-case scenario, there's a possibility that my techniques, including Sharingan, will be stolen. In other words, pursuing nin will kill nuke-nin who have abandoned the village, dispose of the ninja's body…And stop any secrets of the village from being revealed. They are specialists in the field.'”

Kakashi sat on the bed and held one hand against his head. ‘ _What is this? Zabuza died, but what is this uneasiness? It seems like…I've missed something very important._ ’ His thoughts started to race.

‘ _Time to act now_ ’ the four genins thought to each other.

“What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?” Naru looked at him worried, of course being the one who notices his emotions change.

Kakashi jerked out of his thoughts. “Oh, about what I was talking about before…Pursuing ninja are supposed to eliminate the corpse on the spot.” He stated seriously.

“So?” Sakura looked at him in confusion while Naru's eyes first widened at that before she frowned thoughtfully.

“What did the boy with the mask do to Zabuza?” Kakashi asked her, to get her brain on the right track.

“He took him away”

“That's right. All he needed to do was to bring back the head as proof. Also, the weapon the boy used to kill Zabuza is questionable.”

“It was Senbons could it be that…?” Sasuke

“Yeah, it's just what you're thinking.” Kakashi looked at the blanket that was covering him in worry.

“Zabuza’s still alive,” Naru mumbled putting her hands through her hair.

“But you confirmed that he died, Kakashi-sensei,” Sayuri said shocked.

“I did confirm it. But he was most likely in a near-death state. The weapon the pursuing ninja used has a low fatality rate unless it hits a critical spot. It's mostly used in acupuncture healings and such…Pursuing ninjas know the structure of the human body very well. It should be easy for them to put a person into a near-death state. First, he took home the corpse of Zabuza even when it's obvious that the body was heavier than him. Second, he used a weapon that has a low fatality rate. From these two points, the goal of that boy was not to kill Zabuza, but to help him.”

“Maybe you're thinking too much.” Tazuna shrugged it off worried.

“No, once a ninja feels that there's something weird, he must prepare for it, before it's too late. It's one of the ninjas iron rules.” Kakashi looked utterly serious.

“Sensei,” Sakura started, “How are we going to prepare for this? You can’t move and even though Sayuri and I have medical training, you have chakra exhaustion, which can only be healed with rest.”

Kakashi chuckled darkly. The four genins knew that laugh and shivered.

“'I make all of you go through some training.” Kakashi eye-smiled at them easily.

“Wait, even if we train, it's not going to be very helpful. Since the ninja is an enemy that you, Kakashi-sensei the Sharingan user, had a difficult time with.” Sakura explained calmly.

Kakashi sighed. “Sakura, who saved me when I had a difficult time?” Kakashi asked looking at each of the four genins.  
“You four are growing at a rapid pace.” Kakashi looked proudly at them and eye smiled. 

“You've all grown and I’m proud of each of you.” The four genin smiled happily. Sasuke just looked up and smirked.

“You’ll be able to do this.” He eye smiles again.

“No, you’re not!” A young voice behind them shouted upset. They all looked in the direction, just to see a depressed-looking boy with short black hair, a white cap, and a green jumpsuit.

“Who are you?” Naru asked kindly and smiled softly at him. He ignored her and instead looked at his Grandpa.

“Inari! Where were you?” Tazuna looked at him happily,

“I'm home, Oji-chan.” Inari hugged his grandpa.

“Inari, say hello to them. These are the ninja who escorted your Oji-chan.” His mother scolded him.

“It's okay, grandpa is rude to them as well... Right, Inari?” Tazuna looked at him softly and ruffled the hair of the boy.

He just looked at them. “Kaa-chan, they're going to die. There's no way a person can win by going against Gato.” Inari looked emotionless at his mother.

Naru eyebrow twitched at that in annoyance. “What did you say, you gaki?!” She asked him pissed.

“Listen up, I'm a hero that's going to become a great ninja, known as Hokage.” She smiled cheerily. Everyone in the room sweatdropped at the mood change.

Inari's eyes laid in shadows. “A hero? How stupid. There's no such thing as a hero.”

Naru's eye twitched.

‘ _I know he has a horrible backstory with his Step-Father dying but oh my lord he is an asshole before he gets Therapy no Jutsu’d._ ’ She thinks to herself.

“What did you say?” She growled about to get up. Sayuri and Sakura quickly placed their hand on her legs and Sasuke put a calming hand on her back.

“Calm down Naru,” Sayuri whispered. Naru huffed.

“If you don't want to die, you should go home.” Inari began to leave the room.

“Where are you going, Inari?” Tazuna asked before he left the room.

“I'm going to watch the ocean.” Was all he said as he left. Naru just sank to the ground with a sigh, now back to normal. She shook all the thoughts in her head and squeezed the twin’s hands.

“I'm sorry!” Tazuna said to her bowing his head.

Naru squeezed the hands for a short moment and then letting go. “No, it's fine. I’m sorry I lashed out.” 

**_Naru’s P.O.V_ **

_~The next day~_

So the tree walking exercise. It frickin sucked. My Chakra was so out of control that I had bumps and bruises from when I fell off the tree. Sasuke and I were doing better than when we started though. 

If I thought Kurama and Shisui’s training was hell. I was wrong it was torture. Kakashi’s training on the other hand was… Hell. Absolute hell. Like in the anime, he trained us with tree walking but after Sakura and Sayuri easily did it after a while, he pushed them to water walking. Did I also mention the knives being thrown at them? I was not excited to do that. This was tame compared to his other training back in the village at least.

After a few hours of feeling like I lost all of the bones in my body, Kakashi-sensei called us and we went back to Tazuna’s house.

It was dinnertime by the time we got back and we started a little conversation going. Kaiza got mentioned, things got heated and Inari ran out of the room. His story was… heartbreaking to say the least. No-one deserved a life that bad. This was coming from me, Naru Uzumaki.

I had a feeling deep in my heart and I knew what I needed to do.

I stood up. Everyone was looking at me weirdly. Heck, I was thinking of myself weirdly at this point. 

“I’ll prove it,” I said.

“Prove?” Sayuri questioned me still eating her meal.

“I'll prove… that there are heroes in this world!” Clenching my fist in determination I went out to train after thanking Tsunami for the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT SHISUI! DON'T WORRY. Also Kurama YAY!  
> Also I though I updated this? But it didn't? Why? Ao3? Sorry for the shorter chapter I have had a few problems going on the past few weeks but oh well.  
> Thank the lord for the manga and the anime being available to read and watch like anywhere. I would have gone insane without it.
> 
> Also Questions should I or Shouldn't I do some Omakes at the end of a chapter. I have so many Ideas of what I want to do in this story so have fun. Also who is missing Estrella and Kuroo. I am. I miss my gods. But don't worry I do have plans for them in the future. ;) 
> 
> Another note is do you want Sasuke's reaction to the Uchiha Massacre or not I do need some help with that? Would you guys like to see it? It'll probs be some fluffy moments between the 4 genin.  
> Updates on this should happen a bit more regularly like maybe once a month if I have some free time. I am at school a lot and today was one of my days off. PUBLIC holiday woo. Its also my schools holiday in a few weeks so more time to write then.
> 
> Love you all and See you soon.


	16. Chapter 14 - Well That Happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry About the Long wait. I thought this was already updated but apparently not. You might have to wait a bit for the next chapter as I have exams in like 4 weeks and my teachers are preparing us with tons of homework.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

 

 **_Keys:_ ** ****  
**Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** **  
** "Speaking"   
_'Thoughts'_   
_'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_ _  
_~Animal speech~

 **_Previously:_ ** **_  
_ ** _It was dinnertime by the time we got back and we started a little conversation going. Kaiza got mentioned, things got heated and Inari ran out of the room. His story was… heartbreaking to say the least. No-one deserved a life that bad._

_I had a feeling deep in my heart and I knew what I needed to do._

_I stood up. Everyone was looking at me weirdly. Heck, I was thinking of myself weirdly at this point._

_“I’ll prove it,” I said._

_“Prove?” Sayuri questioned me still eating her meal._

_“I'll prove… that there are heroes in this world!” Clenching my fist in determination I went out to train after thanking Tsunami for the meal._

**Sasuke’s P.O.V** **  
** After the next day, I was tired and almost exhausted. Sayuri saw me almost stumble and checked up on me. I nodded in thanks to Sayuri and watch as she sits next to Kakashi-sensei. I then sit down nodding in thanks to Tsunami as she handed me a bowl of rice. I started to eat after Sayuri started to eat.

“Ohayo!” Sakura said tiredly while yawning. She slowly walked towards the table, where Kakashi, Tazuna, Inari sat and flopped down on a chair as well.

Tsunami placed her breakfast before her. “Here.” She smiled friendly.

“Thank you.” Sakura thanked her with a small smile.

Sakura quickly sat down next to her sister and started to eat.

“Naruto didn't come back last night, either?” Tazuna asked curiously.

“She's such a fool, she's been out every night, climbing trees. She might be dead already from using up too much Chakra.” Sakura sighed a hint of worry in her tone.

“I wonder if Naru-chan's okay.” Tsunami said worried, too. “To think a child's out in the middle of the night.” I inwardly smile. Tsunami was so nice letting us in her home and feeding us even though the economy is poor. 

“Well, you don't need to worry. Although she may not seem to be, she's a full-fledged ninja.” Kakashi shrugged easily. I looked at him between my food and stared for a while. He did seem worried but was trying to make sure we were okay as well. I look away and finish my food.

“That idiot is probably all spent right about now,” I mutter and soon stand up and start walking to the door.

''Sasuke-chan?'' Sakura looked at me, confused I stop and look at her. She continues. 

“Tell her to hurry up the food is getting cold,” I smirked and nodded to her continuing my walk towards the woods. Time to find my idiotic sister.

**_Naru’s P.O.V_ **

I woke up to someone shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes.

“You’ll catch a cold if you keep sleeping here” I heard a voice call to me.

“Who are you?” OMG, I FORGOT ABOUT HAKU HOLY SHIT. My poor baby. He ignored that question and I just asked another instead

“Did you wake me up? I mean, what are you doing here?” My mind too hazy from waking up stumbled it out.

“I'm gathering medicinal herbs,” He replied to my question. Wow, not the other one rude.

“Would you mind if I helped you?” I asked. 

“That would be nice,” He replied after giving it a thought.  I nodded and helped look for medicinal herbs with him. After the silence, I looked at him after finding a lot of herbs I looked back at Haku. 

“You have a lot to do early in the morning,” I noticed that his basket was full with other stuff to make ointments.

“You, too.” Haku studied me curiously. “What have you been doing in a place like this so early?” Ah gathering information smart my dear Haku, but not smart enough.

“Oh, I've been doing some training.” I smiled at him and then Haku blinked confused. 

“Could it be that…you're a Ninja or something?” He looked at me and I looked back at him curiously. 

“Well, with that hitai-ate and…” I just nodded and smiled at him.

“Yes, I'm a ninja.” 

“No kidding. You're great, aren't you? But…why are you training?” Haku suddenly asked seriously.

I look at him and think back to what happened to Iruka-sensei and Kakashi sensei. I clench my hands. It’s for them. I have to get stronger for them.

“I'm training to get stronger,” I answered him cheerily but even I could hear the determination in my voice.

“But, you already look strong enough,” Haku insisted.

I shook my head. “'No, I want to become even stronger than that... No, not I want to I have to!” Wow, I really have turned into an anime protagonist. Not that I’m complaining. 

“What for?” Haku narrowed his eyes.

I hummed in thought for a while deciding if I should tell him or not. I decide to tell him anyway.

“To achieve my dream, to become the best ninja in my village. But that's only the first reason, the second reason is that I have to become the best to protect them all, everyone in the village.'' I smiled, thinking of Yoko, Sasuke, Sakura, Sayuri and all of the children in the orphanage.

Haku narrowed his eyes curiously. “Is that for the sake of somebody? Or is it for your own sake?” He leaned forward in interest. I seemed to be interesting to him, Nice.

“Huh?” I started to think, I know that I do have people that I want to protect.

‘ _Now that I think about it... It's really more for others, not for myself... I want to protect them I guess. I don’t want anyone of my precious people to suffer if I can do anything to stop it._ ’ 

Haku chuckled amused. “What's so funny?” I huffed at him.

“Do you have somebody precious in your life?” Even though I knew he was going to ask this it was still a surprise to hear it.

“Precious?” I mutter.

''When a person has something precious they want to protect…that's when they can truly become strong.'' He told me.

I smile happily. “I know how that feels. I have some precious people that I really want to protect.”

Haku smiled back and stood up. “You'll get strong!” He said seriously as he grabbed his basket full of herbs.

''Hai! Thanks for talking to me and waking me up." I thanked him as I stood up.

“I hope we meet again somewhere…” Haku said truthfully as he began to walk away

I nodded knowing that the next time we’ll meet, it was going to be on different sides. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and turned around to me with a small amused smile. “Oh…and… I'm a man!” And with that, he continued to walk away.

I giggled softly after meeting him and soon look up to see Sasuke in front of me. Ah, Female Sasuke today.

“Yo! How are you today my dear sister?” I smile as she whacked me on the head.

“Don’t be an idiot ever again. The twins were worried.” I knew that meant that she was worried as well and I smiled.

“Aww, love you too.” I blew a kiss to her and started to walk away.

“C’mon we need to train a bit more!” I laughed at her face. She just sighed and caught up.

“Hn,” I poke my tongue at her and we find here we were training yesterday.

**_Sayuri’s P.O.V_ **

Those two were honestly idiots. It was currently dinner and they weren’t even at the door yet.

“500 yen they show up in less than 5 minutes?” I bid out.

“Less than 2 minutes.” Sakura raises her hand.

“We shouldn’t be betting on your teammates you two.” Kakashi-Sensei scolded us but his eye smile betrayed the fact he was amused. However, we did wait with anticipation to see what time they would show up.

The door opened and it was Sasuke and Naru who came in. They were leaning on each other in order to support themselves. They looked like total crap.

“One minute and 58 seconds,” I say. As soon as Sakura looked at me.

“We did it,” Naru grumbles as she and Sasuke come and sit down.

“What the hell happened to you guys?” Tazuna asked, “You’re all muddy and wiped out”

“We made to the top of the tree.” Naruto giggled out excited.

“Good,” Kakashi said “You two will be helping guard Tazuna-san then” He eyed smiled at us and we nodded.

After dinner, we all just stayed and talked. “In just a teeny little bit, the bridge will be complete.” Tazuna smiled happily. “It's thanks to you guys.”

Uh-oh, I know what's coming soon so I decided to get out and help by Cleaning the dishes. Sakura quickly follows me.

“Even so, don't let your guard down…” Tsunami scolded him.

I was looking from where I was cleaning our dishes and looked at Sakura.

‘ _How long until his explosion?_ ’ I mentally ask her.

She pulls up a little screen in her hand using the dishes as a barrier.

‘ _Like in ten seconds._ ’ She replies

‘ _Fun let’s sit back down the dishes are drying._ ’ I put my dish back and go sit back down again I kinda hoped that we would have had more dishes to do so we could ignore this burst. This time I sat closer to Naru so I could stop her if she gets angry. I see Sakura sit on the other side and smile. At least we could retain her for a few minutes. I glance at Inari he’s started to shake and he’s looking at Naru.

‘ _He’s going to blow so we might have to hold her back_ ’ I say to Sasuke and Sayuri.

‘ _We’ll help no worries_ ’ The two said in sync.

‘ _Oi, you can’t steal our twin thing!_ ’ I cried in my mind.

‘ _It’s okay Sayuri it’ll still be a twin thing that we’re perfect at._ ’ Sakura comforts me with words.

I glance at Inari again. I then look at Naru her head in her arms looking blankly at a wall.

‘ _Time to move he’s going to blow pretty soon_ ’ I slowly start to edge towards Naru as soon as I hear Inari whisper his ‘Why’.

“What’s wrong” I hear Naru ask her head still on the table looking at him.

“Why do you desperately work so hard until you get like that?!” He shouted at her. Sasuke is close on the other side of Naru now and I am close enough that I could hold her back. 

“There's no way you'd be a match for Gato's men even if you train! No matter what cool things you say or how much effort you make…the weak always lose against the truly strong!”

“Shut up! I'm not like you. How can you say these things when you haven’t even tried before?” She said coldly and calmly. I knew her enough to know that she was having a had time controlling her anger. 

Inari continued crying. I felt bad for him but he needed this.

“You shut up! Looking at you makes me sick! Sticking your nose in even though you know nothing of this land! I'm not like you, someone who’s always acting frivolously not knowing one thing about pain!”

If I weren’t in this situation I would have laughed at that. Naru? Not knowing pain? I remember when she was living on the streets and was like an abused dog or fox rather she was so afraid of physical contact that even if you showed her affection and cherish her repeatedly then she would still think that you wouldn’t need her or be her friend anymore.

Even after we got our memories back she was still like this around us and never initiated contact unless we did it first. Hearing Inari say these things made me remember all the shit I had to watch my friend go through with nothing to do but watch and try my best to help her. It took years of us just to get her to be happy again and she didn’t even tell us the extent of the damages those fucking villagers did to her or her property. I was snapped out of my thought of murdering the villagers in our village when I hear Naru once more.

“So, you're just gonna cry all day like the lead in a tragedy? An idiot like you can just cry forever!” She looked up, showing him the angry fire in her eyes.

Awwww, determination looks good on her. 

 “You crybaby, seriously, getting worked up about something like this and started crying like you are the saddest person in history! Realize it already, there are others who suffered far greater than yourself but still can deal with it better than you! So get a grip on yourself and stop being dumb!”

Ok, that… went better than I expected. 

I looked as Naru just left the room feeling angry and kept my eye on her until I just couldn’t see her at the end of the hall.

I didn’t know what to expect anymore we were not exactly like the original characters. But that. That was pretty harsh. I mean both of them were harsh to each other but knowing Naru and how she doesn’t usually do that was pretty… overwhelming. I knew that she can snap especially when insulted but we just… never saw.

The rest of us just started to help Tsunami with cleaning up. I see Kakashi-sensei go after Inari and left. I smiled and after everything was cleared we went to bed. Us genin preparing for what we knew was going to happen tomorrow.

 


	17. Chapter 15 - The start of the bridge fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is a bit short.

**_Keys:_ ** ****_  
_ **Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** ****  
"Speaking"   
_ 'Thoughts'  _ __   
_ 'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts' _ _   
_ __ ~Animal speech~

**_Previously:_ ** **_  
_ ** _ If I weren’t in this situation I would have laughed at that. Naru? Not knowing pain? I remember when she was living on the streets and was like an abused dog or fox rather she was so afraid of physical contact that even if you showed her affection and cherish her repeatedly then she would still think that you wouldn’t need her or be her friend anymore. _

_ Even after we got our memories back she was still like this around us and never initiated contact unless we did it first. Hearing Inari say these things made me remember all the shit I had to watch my friend go through with nothing to do but watch and try my best to help her. It took years of us just to get her to be happy again and she didn’t even tell us the extent of the damages those fucking villagers did to her or her property. I was snapped out of my thought of murdering the villagers in our village when I hear Naru once more. _

_ “So, you're just gonna cry all day like the lead in a tragedy? An idiot like you can just cry forever!” She looked up, showing him the angry fire in her eyes. _

_ Awwww, determination looks good on her.  _

_  “You crybaby, seriously, getting worked up about something like this and started crying like you are the saddest person in history! Realize it already, there are others who suffered far greater than yourself but still can deal with it better than you! So get a grip on yourself and stop being dumb!” _

_ Ok, that… went better than I expected.  _

_ I looked as Naru just left the room feeling angry and kept my eye on her until I just couldn’t see her at the end of the hall. _

_ I didn’t know what to expect anymore we were not exactly like the original characters. But that. That was pretty harsh. I mean both of them were harsh to each other but knowing Naru and how she doesn’t usually do that was pretty… overwhelming. I knew that she can snap especially when insulted but we just… never saw. _

_ The rest of us just started to help Tsunami with cleaning up. I see Kakashi-sensei go after Inari and left. I smiled and after everything was cleared we went to bed. Us genin preparing for what we knew was going to happen tomorrow. _

**Naru’s P.O.V** **  
** I think that I was going to Kill Kakashi Sensei.

I would have actually preferred he woke me up before he left even in his roundabout ways of throwing cold water on someone.

It was after the fact that I realised that it was today that Zabuza attacked. I almost panicked when I got changed. My idiotic team members surely would have gotten themselves killed. That was something especially since it was from me an actual chaotic idiot. I quickly get changed and head downstairs to where Tsunami was.

“Excuse me Tsunami-san. Where is everybody?”

Tsunami looked at me and smiled. “Naruto. Your sensei wanted you to rest and relax today.”

That didn’t calm me down. ‘ _ Those assholes! They just left me here and didn’t wake me! _ ’ I quickly ran out of the house into the forest heading towards the bridge. It was then I saw the dead boar.

‘ _ Tsunami and Inari! _ ’ The thugs were going to get them.

I quickly send a message to the others hoping to get a reply as I race back towards Tsunami’s house.

‘ _ We just arrived at the bridge. _ ’ I sigh in relief that Sayuri heard me.

‘ _ Be careful okay? _ ’ I start to run faster hoping to make it on time.

‘ _ We will. _ ’

**_Sasuke’s P.O.V_ **

“W-what the heck is this?!” Tazuna shouted in shock as we saw Tazuna's men laying on the floor, not moving. 

“What is going on? What happened?” I quickly put my hand toward my kunai and take one out holding it like a dagger. I look around seeing the twins do the same. Sakura went to check on one of the men near us.

“Alive but unconscious.” I nodded at her and she took her position by her twin again.

I see Kakashi narrowing his eye than see his frown form on his mask. 

‘ _ He figured it out. _ ’ Soon I could feel people at the edge of my senses. 

‘ _ I’ve got to work on that they were below us before. _ ’ I think as I hear Kakashi-sensei speak.

“They're coming!” He looked relaxed but we knew better. He was in a lazy looking stance.

“Say, Kakashi-sensei. This is his…Hidden Mist Technique, right?” Sakura noted tightening her grip on the kunai she was holding. I think to her.

‘ _ We’re gonna be alright got it? We have plot armour. _ ’ Sakura nodded.

I was trembling in excitement but also fear. In my old life, I loved fighting. The rush of adrenaline, the will to not lose. I was scared that we wouldn’t make it despite me trying to be comforting to Sakura. This isn’t our old life this is a world where one wrong move could end our lives. 

“Sorry to have kept you waiting, Kakashi.'' Zabuza's voice sounded from the fog. ''I see you've got those brats with you as always. He's still trembling. Poor thing.'' He looked at me.

Suddenly, four Zabuza's appeared around us. I grinned taking my fear and repressing it for now.

“I'm trembling with…excitement!” I smirked knowing what comes next.

Kakashi eye-smiled. “Do it, Sasuke.” 

I grinned and then changed my expression into a blank mask. One of the clones stomped towards me but with a swing of my kunai, he was cut in half. The others went down similarly. 

“Well, well. So, he could see the Mizu Bunshin's, eh. That brat's grown quite a bit.” The real Zabuza said as he and Haku walked towards us.

“This means a rival has emerged, Haku.”

“So it seems.” 

Naru’s P.O.V

I arrived just as the men drew their swords about to cut Tsunami. I quickly used the Body Replacement Jutsu and jumped down.

As the men looked around they saw a tree stump cut in half. “The Body Replacement Jutsu?” One of them said utterly confused.

“The…woman, hm?”

“Sorry, I’m late.” My voice echoed.

I was now across from them and laid Tsunami softly on the ground and hugged Inari, who was being carried by me now. 

“Heroes usually appear late on the scene”

“Naru-nee” Inari smiled at me, tears in his eyes.

“You did well Inari because you distracted them I was able to save your Kaa-chan” I then tried to comfort him by petting his hair softly.

“Naru-Nee How did you know that those people were here?”

“In the forest was a boar that had been cut up with a sword. Other than that, there were trees with lots of cuts. They headed in the direction of your house and I got worried.” Also, I know what’s going to happen in the future so there’s that.

“I see.” Inari looked at me in awe. Jesus, Therapy-no-jutsu really does work wonders.

“Well…” One of Gato's men looked at me, “If it isn't the no-good ninja that Tazuna hired.”

“Let's do it” They stormed towards us, I wasn’t worried my clones were all around us and one was coming behind them.

Inari turned around. “Here they come!”

I didn’t look and just threw some shuriken in their direction passing them to my clone who was now behind them.

They avoided them. “Something like that won't work!”

“Maybe check behind you.” I poke my tongue at them and then my clone used the shuriken I threw before to lodge their clothes on the floor and kicked them in the face knocking them out.

‘ _ How are they strong if they just get unconscious with just one kick? _ ’ I sweatdrop.

“Wow, Naru-nee you’re just like... like a ninja!” 

“I was a Ninja to start with, dummy.” I ruffled his hair.

My clone had tied up the two samurai from Gato and had made sure they couldn't break out of it.

“Anyway…” I trailed off, embarrassed. “Sorry about yesterday, Inari.”

‘ _ Even though he was an asshole he still is a kid who’s seen some shit. _ ’

“Huh?” Inari looked surprised.

I smiled. “Branding you a crybaby… Forget I ever said that. You're strong!” Overcoming his fear to help his mom I was proud of the little shit.

Suddenly Inari began to cry. 

“Dang it!” He shouted frustrated and wiped his tears away. “I…decided never to cry again, but…Now you'll laugh at me again and call me a crybaby.”

I smiled at him softly. “What're you saying?” I could hear try to stop crying. 

“It’s okay to cry when you're happy.” I smiled softly him.

‘ _ Uh-oh, I’m getting kinda attached. Another to my collection of siblings. _ ’

“Nee-chan…” He started to cry even more than before.

I looked fondly at him. “Now then. I can leave the rest to you, right?” I ruffled his hair in fondness.

“Yeah…” Inari smiled.

Then and made a clone in order to help get Tsunami back into the house.

I then rushed off trying to get to the bridge in time.

“Sasuke-kun here!” a shout and a kunai getting thrown.

‘ _ Wow sakura can be loud sometimes _ ’

I made it quicker than expected only to see Haku catch the Kunai that Sakura threw.

Throwing a shuriken, with fantastic aim might I add, and getting it on Haku’s mask.

Throwing a smoke bomb and having one of my reinforced with Kura-kun’s chakra clones make the best entrance possible.

‘ _ Kurama _ .’ knowing he knew what I was thinking.

‘ **Got it.** ’ I smiled and watched my clone as I hid on the side of the bridge attaching myself with Chakra.

“I’m finally here to join the battle~”

‘ _ I’m on the side of the bridge guys get into position. _ ’ I thought to them.

‘ _ Got It _ ’ Three voices reply in my head.


	18. Chapter 16 - Things are getting interesting

**_Keys:_ ** **_  
_** **Bijuu speaking/Jutsus** **  
**"Speaking"  
 _'Thoughts'_ _  
_ _'Speaking to Bijuu through thoughts'_ _  
_ _~Animal speech~_

**_Previously:_ **

_“Sasuke-kun here!” a shout and a kunai getting thrown._

_‘ Wow sakura can be loud sometimes ’_

_I made it quicker than expected only to see Haku catch the Kunai that Sakura threw._

_Throwing a shuriken, with fantastic aim might I add, and getting it on Haku’s mask._

_Throwing a smoke bomb and having one of my reinforced with Kura-Kun’s chakra clones make the best entrance possible._

_‘ Kurama .’ knowing he knew what I was thinking._

_‘ Got it. ’ I smiled and watched my clone as I hid on the side of the bridge attaching myself with Chakra._

_“I’m finally here to join the battle~”_

_‘ I’m on the side of the bridge guys get into position. ’ I thought to them._

_‘ Got It ’ Three voices reply in my head._

**_Narrator’s P.O.V_ **

The blonde under the bridge felt the vibrations of the fight hanging upside down and carving kanji into the bridge with chakra. She soon was called to attention with a voice in her head and the lack of vibrations of where she was hiding under Sasuke and the Shadow Clone.

‘Boss, I’m running out of chakra. We need to switch places soon.’ The blonde’s clone from above called into the originals head. 

‘Got it, with your remaining chakra set the last seal’ She thought back.

**_Naru’s P.O.V_ **

I felt myself being replaced and soon see Sasuke jump in front of my clone.

“My body moved on its own Dobe.”

‘no.’

He’s falling.

‘No.’

THUMP!

‘No!’

He’s not moving.

‘NO! NO! NO!’

This can’t be happening again! Instead of my surroundings, I see the shopping centre. And lying there instead of Sasuke was Kel’s body. His body that was covered in blood and bullet holes as he dropped to the floor just like… this. Instead of hearing Haku taunting me I heard gunshots and just stared at the body of my brother not moving.

‘It’s his fault,’ a traitorous part of my mind whispers into my ear. ‘Haku was the one who mercilessly killed your brother’ my body was flowing with a warmth coating it was a familiar and comforting.

‘He was... under orders’ I try to think back. Looking down Sasuke and his older body merging together to look pale and cold. Covered in blood. Dead.

The warmth is back and it covering my body.

‘ **Kit,** ’ Kurama… That’s Kurama why’s he here?

‘NononoNoNONO, NO!’  

‘ **NARU CALM DOWN** ’ I snap out of it looking around and seeing myself in the familiar backyard and seeing the giant gate and fox muzzle in front of me. 

I rush to him and hold tightly crying into his fur.

“I should be over this by now shouldn’t I?” I look in his eyes.

“He’s alive and I know that but, am I weak for snapping like this in the middle of a battle?” I stroke my hands through his fur. I take deep breaths and come back when Kurama talks.

“ **Kit, You aren’t weak.** ” I look at him in disbelief, “ **You have gone through so much in both of your lives I’m surprised you can even smile as you have been. Lives are messy and… traumatising for some. Some more than others. You saw your family and friends die in front of you. You’re going to be angry, scared and want revenge after that.** ” I hug his muzzle again.

“ **You are anything but weak. The fact that you lived through hell and walked out with a smile shows just how strong you are kit.** ” I smile at him and wipe my tears taking in deep breaths and smile at him.

“ **But doing it in battle is a problem how about we work on that later.** ” I laugh feeling much better.

“How about we kick some ass now?”

“ **Let’s… and Kit, I’ll help heal your friends if you need it.** ”

“Thanks, Kura-kun” 

I open my eyes again and I’m staring at Haku’s face.

“You’re..”

“Why did you stop?” He asked seriously. “I killed an important friend of yours and you can’t kill me?” I was angry but I knew that Sasuke wasn’t dead. I just punched him half-heartedly in the face instead. I knew that Kurama controlled my body before so Haku was hurt but I didn’t expect him to cough up blood.

Haku looked up. “Where did that energy of yours go? You can’t defeat me like that!” as he wiped the blood away from his mouth.

“He wasn’t an important person to you?”

He slowly stood up. Wincing slightly as he was hurt.

‘ _Kura-kun would you be able to help him?_ ’ I think to my friend while focusing on Haku as well.

“There are those who have the wrong idea. They fail to defeat an enemy that needs to be defeated, show them mercy instead and decide not to take his life… If you ask me, doing something like that is not showing mercy.” Haku looked sadly at me. 

“Do you know the pain of living without a dream? Knowing you're not needed by anyone?”

“What are you trying to say?” I was confused at that.

"Zabuza-san doesn't need a weak ninja. You stole my reason to live." He told me softly.

“Why…? Why do you fight for a guy like him?” I shouted surprising myself with how emotional I was getting. Tears were forming in my eyes.  
“He gets money from bad guys and does evil things! Is that no-brow the only important person you have...?!” 

He looked sad for a second before replying.

“I had people that were important to me a long time ago. My parents… I was born in a small village of Mizu no Kuni, where the snow piled up deep. All we did was farm, and we were poor, but my father and mother were happy with it.” His voice broke. “I-I was happy. They were really kind parents… But when I first took notice of my surroundings, something happened…”

“Something happened?” His mother’s death I remember, and then him finding Zabuza. He was part of a bloodline. That’s his ice mirrors.

Haku wiped a bit blood off his face and looked at it. "This blood…"

“Your blood…? What do you mean?”

Haku looked to the ground. “My father…killed my mother and tried to kill me.”

“The Bloody Mist,” I mutter to myself hating Obito more at this moment.

“Mizu no Kuni had experienced many civil wars and those who possess the Kekkei Genkai were hated.”

“It is passed down from parents to child, or grandparent to grandchild. It's a special ability or technique that runs in the family. Because of that special ability they possessed…The families were used in many disputes and the country itself feared them to be the harbingers of disasters and war. After the war, those families hid their abilities and lived on. Because only death awaited them if their secret was revealed. Those who possess a special ability are feared by everyone.” 

This just made it official I was going to kill Madara for making Obito his minion. Making him do all these things to everyone in the show.

“My mother possessed a Kekkei Genkai. She kept it a secret and married my father and must have believed that an ordinary life would continue for a while… No forever.”

He told me about when he first awakened his Kekkei Genkai and then running from home.

"When I came to me, I realized that I killed my own father."

I bit my lip, tears glittered in my eyes blurring my vision.

"And at the time, I thought of myself as…No, I had to think of myself as being…I realized that that was the most painful thing one could feel." Haku told her sadly.

He told me how Zabuza found him and wanted him for who he was, he wanted him for the thing that so many people hated. He was begging me to kill him. I… I couldn’t do it. I knew what was next so I sent the message earlier than I planned

‘KURAMA, SAYURI NOW!’ I screamed in my mind hoping that the seals would work. I was blinking away the tears.

He looked sadly at me. “Gomenasai, Naru-chan!” He narrowed his eyes and did one-handed hand-signs. “I can't die, yet!” And with that, he vanished.

All of a sudden the bridge started to glow. The seals I placed under the bridge were activating. The clone that faked being me popped and gave me the memories that she had harnessed. We made all of the seals on time. Just barely.

‘ **Kit go run now!** ’ Kurama’s voice echoed in my head and I ran towards where Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku would be. Chakra pulsed through my legs making them go faster than before. I made it to the scene seeing three figures frozen in place unable to move.

‘ _Everything is working right now everyone apart from The four of us shouldn’t be able to move on the bridge after a certain point._ ’ I was relieved hearing Sayuri’s voice in my head. I was hoping I could save them in time.

‘ _Have I ever told you how much I love you?_ ’ I reply to her.

‘ _No you haven’t, but save them with your hero-complex_ ’ She then cut me off from the link.

I then see in the corner of my eye Tazuna being frozen and Sayuri going to a seal and giving it to a small seal on the side of the bridge. I see Sakura go running to where I was coming from.

“Naru! Get back we don’t know what’s happened but stay away!” I snapped away from looking at what the others were doing and I stared at Kakashi sensei.

“Nope sorry can’t do that!” I chirped to him getting closer to Haku and pulling him away from the middle of the two. I noticed how close his chest was to Kakashi sensei’s fingers. We only made it on time with the tips of our fingers.


End file.
